


The Last Thing We See

by ephemeralstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anti Steve, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, IronMom, Irondad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and takes liberties with canon sorry, he may have his redemption soon but I’m still mad at hin, no beta we die like men, peter goes through some shit, spiderson, update: im starting to forgive steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstark/pseuds/ephemeralstark
Summary: Peter and Ned create a device that can playback a person's memories, but Ned accidentally breaks an important part of the system leaving Peter connected with no way to safely remove the device. The replacement part will take days to programme leaving Tony with a vulnerable Spider-Kid showing off all his memories and secrets on a screen.It's a good thing he likes the kid, and has the avengers to help him look after the dork while Ned fixes things. And maybe watching a memory or two wouldn't hurt, after all the kid is like a son to him and Tony just wants to know him better.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 324
Kudos: 1479
Collections: All Marvel works that I like (or most of them)





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is is just setting the scene really, the next one will start the memory watching process. I love these dorks with my entire being and we are ignoring Infinity War and Endgame they can FIGHT ME

“Peter, listen, as your man in the chair I promised to always be honest with you so-”

“When did you ever say that?” Peter asked, cutting off Ned while he tinkered with a screwdriver and connected some small metal wires to tiny, flat sticky pads.

“It may have been more of a mental promise but still, this is me telling you that this doesn't sound like a good idea.” Ned said, Peter was surprised to see that he genuinely seemed worried, his face was tense and he kept worrying his lower lip between his teeth. 

“But Ned, come on man, how many times have we imagined making the tech that they always show in that series?” Peter asked. “For once we’re actually close, like this is going to be ready for a test run in a matter of minutes, imagine if it works and we’ve succeeded?” 

“Yeah, it would be awesome in theory, but the point of that series is why this tech is  _ bad,  _ we’re dancing with the devil here.” 

“You worry too much,” Peter said with a snort. “Let’s just try it out and if it goes wrong, there's always the small flash drive here that we can insert into the system to safely shut everything down without causing the test subject to become trapped in their memories.”

“The fact that we had to plan that contingency proves that this is dumb,” Ned said, “why did you involve me in this? I can't even plead ignorance when the police haul me in to accuse me of some elaborate murder consiracy.”

“Dude, chill, we’ve written everything down while we’ve gone so even if that did happen then you have proof that I was an active participant in this experiment,  _ and  _ I needed someone capable of programming the system from scratch incase something happens.”

“Do you even hear what you're saying?” Ned said. 

“Come on, help me attach these, the ones on my scalp are going to be tricky,” Peter ignored Ned’s warnings. 

“If I refuse?”

“Come on, you're just as curious as me to see if this works.”

“I am!” Ned shouted. “That’s what makes this so much worse, I want to know how it turns out, but is it worth potentially becoming trapped in your own memories?”

“I have faith in our skills,” Peter mumbled. 

“So put it on me.”

“Ok, I have faith in your skills, not mine, which is why we need you if this goes horrifically wrong.” Peter said, hoping that the flattery would help get his best friend on board. 

It turned out that he was right, and Ned made a move to help put the sensors in place. 

“You sure May won’t be mad about us doing this in here?” Ned asked. 

“You need to stop worrying,” Peter rolled his eyes, “it’s either use the TV or the crappy computer monitor in my room. Besides, she’s still gonna be at work for another two hours.”

“I don't understand how you’re still using that monitor, you know Tony Stark, can't you get some high tech 6D monitor or something?”

“That’s- that’s not a thing,” Peter said slowly, but maybe it could be, that could be his next project after he successfully pulled off his memory sensor.

“Not yet.” Ned said with a small shrug.

“Right, ok, le’ts do this.”

Peter lay down in front of the TV. “Ok, we’re going to do a real short trial run first, I’m just gonna think about tonight and hooking all of this up. Give me about thirty seconds and then stick the flash drive in and pull me out of there.” 

“Got it,” Ned said and plugged the sensors into the box that connected to the TV. 

For a moment nothing happened and Ned sighed in disappointment as he watched the blank screen. Slowly, a picture started to form, faint at first but then gradually developing more colour and noise started to filter through. 

“Holy fu- Peter!” Ned shouted jumping up in excitement. “It worked, it really worked. I can see you and me on the screen. Is that really what my head looks like from the back?”

Ned looked down at where Peter was lying, he looked as though he was just asleep, every now and then he would twitch or move slightly in a way that mirrored his actions on the screen. 

“Peter? Can you hear me?” Ned asked. 

There was no answer, not that he’d really expected one, but Peter’s nose did twitch slightly. Ned needed to write everything down so they would be able to review it once he pulled Peter from his memories. 

_ Crunch _

“Oh no.”

Oh no was a bit of an understatement, but it was all Ned could say as he looked at the crumpled remains of the flash drive that they had so stupidly left on the floor rather than on a table or literally anywhere else that would have been safer. 

“Oh no, oh shit, oh heck, oh my god, Peter?” Ned mumbled frantically as he waved his arms around. “Peter c’mon, I need a reaction or something, I stood on the flash drive and smashed it to pieces!”

A small furrow of Peter’s brow was all he got in return. 

“Ok, ok, ok,” Ned said, “it seems like you can hear me so I’m gonna try to stop freaking out.”

He took a deep, shaky breath, “it’s not working I’m freaking out. Shit, May will be home soon and she’ll kill me and then you! I’m gonna get murdered and then arrested for manslaughter and then my mom will ground me for life.”

Ned paced back and forth a few times. “Oh my god, my  _ mom _ . She’s gonna be so pissed.”

Peter snorted slightly. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ned muttered, “I gotta prioritise.”

The problem was it would take days for Ned to programme another flash drive, if not longer because he would be doing all the work on his own. How could he do that and keep Peter’s situation a secret from May and his mom? He wouldn't be able to take Peter to his house. How would he even move him without accidentally disconnecting part of the system and risking leaving Peter trapped in his memories. 

“Peter, I have an idea, you’re not gonna like it though.”

Ned fished through Peter’s pocket for his phone. 

“Sorry, mate,” Ned said as he flicked through Peter’s contacts until he found the name he needed to call, but didn't really want to. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark, don't hang up, Peter needs help.”


	2. Peter has a rough time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im at work so this has been briefly proofread rip and yeet I guess
> 
> Uh find me on tungle - same username :D

Ned fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt as he tried his best not to meet the eyes of the three formidable figures in front of him.

Instead he focused on his friend, Peter, who was lying stretched out across  _ Iron Man’s  _ sofa with a mass of wires and a TV beside him. Half eaten cartons of Chinese food lay scattered on the small coffee table, apparently Ned’s call had disturbed their dinner. 

“Black Mirror?” Bruce Banner asked him, again. 

“Yes, sir! It's a sci-fi show about-”

“That’s not important,” Tony Stark -  _ Tony Stark! -  _ interrupted. “Why on Earth would you create this sort of technology?”

It turned out to be a rhetorical question as Ned opened his mouth to answer but was quickly cut off by  _ Tony Stark _ . 

“Nope, zip it,” Mr. Stark said, “I don’t want to hear any excuses. Recreating tech from a TV show is not a good defence, if anything it makes all of this worse, I expected more from you two. Why would you guys be so unsafe about it? Why didn't you come to me? I am all for creativity but this was dangerous and reckless and now Peter may not wake up.”

“I can make a new flash drive,” Ned said quietly. 

“That isn’t the point,” Mr. Stark said, “you guys endangered your lives over this, this  _ freaking  _ TV show. God-” Mr. Stark rubbed his forehead in frustration “-how am I even gonna explain this to his Aunt?”

“Also the missing TV...” Ned faltered under the intense gaze of the three heroes, “... that needs explaining too.”

Ned didn't think he would ever get over the terror of explaining Peter’s motionless form to the three men that had turned up in his friend’s apartment in record time. 

Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes and Dr. Banner had carried Peter and the tech between the three of them, gently making their way down to Mr. Stark’s car without so much as jostling the teen. Ned had been sure to tell them the risks of disconnecting him without the flash drive. 

He wouldn't ever forget the look of horror and fear that had appeared on Mr. Stark’s face for a split second as he looked down at Peter and muttered, “why is it always you, Kid?”

“Right, I’ll explain that too, I’ll get Happy to drive you home,” Mr. Stark said as he glanced at Ned, “he will also pick you up tomorrow at nine o’clock, I want you to work on the flash drive here. You can use Peter’s lab, and I will have F.R.I.D.A.Y. overseeing everything you do.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ned mumbled, trying to hide how excited he was about working in Stark Tower, Peter was the priority. He shouldn't be excited about this, his best friend’s life was in danger. 

“Bruce, would you mind walking the kid out?” Mr. Stark asked, making it clear that he was done with the discussion. His attention was moving to his kid lying on the sofa. 

Tony barely heard Bruce’s confirmation, instead he was moving towards Peter and the mass of wires and haphazardly soldered metal. 

“If I wasn't so worried and pissed off, I might actually be proud of you Kiddo,” Tony said to the teen. “Now, Ted said that you may be able to hear what’s going on around you so I’m half tempted to lecture you just like I did him.”

“Tony,” Rhodey warned gently. 

“I know, I know, time and place.” Tony conceded. “You’re lucky Rhodey is here to save your ass, once we get this sorted and my hair isn't at risk of turning grey, you’re in for the lecture of a lifetime.”

A small huff escaped Peter’s lips. 

“Yeah,” Tony said with a grin towards Rhodey, “he can hear me.”

**“Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch…”**

Tony’s head snapped up at the sound of his own voice coming from the TV screen, the scene showing was painfully familiar. 

**Peter was sitting on a ledge in his Spider-Man suit without his mask, and there was Tony in his Iron Man suit, floating in the air beside him as he began his lecture. **

“Tony, this kid is Spider-Man?” Rhodey asked in shock.

“Yeah,” Tony said, barely paying attention to his oldest friend. Instead he was caught up in the memory that apparently Peter was reliving. 

“This kid is Spider-Man?” Rhodey repeated. 

“Yes, now shush, I’m watching.” Tony snapped. He felt a twinge of guilt when Rhodey recoiled a little at his tone. “Sorry, I just want to see this.”

“I get it,” Rhodey said quietly, “I guess the threat of a lecture reminded him of the last time you apparently lectured him. Who knew Tony Stark was so parental?” 

**“...I told you to stay away from all of this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back, doing the one thing I told you not to do.”**

“He hacked one of  _ your _ suits?” Rhodey asked. 

“Him and Fred.” Tony confirmed. 

“Well, this situation seems a little less surprising now.” Rhodey said with a shrug. “They know too much for their own good.” 

**“Is everyone ok?” Peter asked looking every bit like a kicked puppy. **

**“No thanks to you.”**

“Damn, Tones, laying on kinda thick there,” Rhodey said. “What did the kid do?”

“Something stupid, again.” Tony said shaking his head. “He has no self-preservation instinct.”

“Wow, sounds like someone else I know.” 

**Peter turned to face Tony, looking increasingly more and more annoyed. **

“Oooh, you angered the kid.” Rhodey snickered. 

**“No thanks to me?” He turned and jumped off the ledge so that he was facing Tony properly. “Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it but you didn't listen. None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me.” **

“Wait, weapons?” Rhodey asked. “Seriously, Tony what the hell is going on here? The kid is like twelve-” Peter huffed once more “- what sort of weapons is he getting involved with?” 

“I’ll explain it all later,” Tony said, he was too busy watching the way Peter’s face crumpled. 

**Peter’s voice was high and breaking as though he was on the verge of tears. **

Tony had really let him down, he should have taken the time to teach Peter rather than just lecturing him until he almost cried. 

**“If you even cared, you’d actually be here.” Peter continued as the Iron Man suit slowly lowered down onto the grates that Peter was walking along. **

“What’s that about?”

“There was this time when I was in India and-” Tony paused, “look never mind, it’s not important.”

He couldn't bear to think about that time. Peter could have  _ died  _ that day. There were so many potentially life threatening situations that his kid came across in his day to day life, and there was no way for Tony to alleviate all of those risks.

Still, he tried his best to supply a decent suit and minimise the easier to handle risks. 

**The suit’s faceplate snapped up revealing Tony’s face and the rest of the metal peeled away to allow Tony to step out. **

**As he walked forward, Peter backed off. **

“He looks scared,” Tony said quietly, hoping that wasn't actually the case. Surely the kid knew that he had no need to be afraid of him. 

“I don't think he could ever be scared of you, Tony.” Rhodey said, hoping that he was being reassuring.

It took everything in Tony not to snap back that he didn't know Peter and couldn't speak for him. He wanted so badly to believe Rhodey, but the truth was that Peter had backed away from him looking as though he was afraid. 

**“I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid.”**

“Who else even knew?”

“Pepper.”

“Pepper would've thought you were crazy regardless of his age,” Bruce snorted. 

**“I’m 15.”**

“Yeah Spidey, that’s the part that matters.” Rhodey sniggered. 

**“No, this is where you zip it, all right?” Tony was shouting. “The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that’s on you. And if you died… I feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscience.”**

“Tony…” Rhodey said quietly. 

“Not now, Rhodey,” Tony said. “Just.. not right now.”

**“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, I understand.”**

**“Sorry, doesn't cut it.”**

**“I just wanted to be like you.”**

**“And I wanted you to be better.”**

“God, this is painful to watch,” Rhodey muttered. 

“Imagine having lived through it,” Tony said shaking his head. 

Every part of him ached with the knowledge that Peter thought that he was a level to live up to. Why couldn't he understand that he had so much potential? He could be  _ better.  _

Peter could be everything that Tony wished he had been, he just needed to see that for himself, instead of thinking that Tony was some sort of role model. 

** Tony said. “Ok, it’s not working out. I’m gonna need the suit back.”**

**“For how long?”**

**“Forever.”**

**“No, no. Please.”**

“I’m sorry, Kiddo,” Tony mumbled to Peter’s motionless form. He was just itching for the kid to wake up and tell him it was all ok, water under the bridge, nothing to worry about. Just, something. 

**“Yeah, that’s how it works. Let’s have it.”**

**“No, you don't understand, please, this is all I have. I’m nothing without this suit.”**

**“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it, ok? God, I sound like my dad.”**

“You’re not him, Tony.” Rhodey said surely. 

“I know that now,” Tony said, after all he actually cared about Peter. 

**“I don’t have any other clothes.”**

**“Ok, we’ll sort that out.”**

The image on the screen flickered before slowly fading out, except for Tony it was ingrained in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about the way that Peter’s face had slowly fallen as Tony shouted at him.  _ Shouted,  _ he had caused those tears to build in his kid’s eyes. After all that’s what Peter was,  _ his kid.  _

Maybe not biologically, but biology was a dumb science anyway. Tony Stark didn't care about biology. He cared about the wellbeing of a certain Spider-Kid and he would do anything possible to ensure his safety. 

“Uh, Tony?” 

“Bruce, hey, yeah hi,” Tony stammered out. 

“Everything ok?” Bruce’s brow furrowed in concern as he took everything in. rhodey was watching Tony with an expression of the upmost concern, whereas Tony was perched on the edge of the sofa that Peter was lying on, his head was in his hands and he appeared to be deep in thought. 

“One of Peter’s memories started playing,” Rhodey explained. 

“And you watched?” 

“Don’t act so high and mighty Brucie, you would have too if you’d been here,” Tony said, lifting his head with a sigh. 

“Mm, probably,” Bruce conceded. 

“What are we going to do?” Tony groaned. “He’s always getting himself into these situations, how the hell do I keep a danger-seeking kid safe?”

**“Auntie May?**

The three men turned their attention to the screen where a smaller version of the boy they knew was running around with the energy only a child could possess. He had a mess of unruly, brown curls and a pair of slightly too big glasses perched on the edge of his nose. 

** Auntie Maaaay?” Peter shouted as he ran around the apartment as fast as his little legs could carry him. **

“We shouldn't be watching this,” Bruce said, “it’s a complete violation of his privacy.”

“But he’s so cute,” Rhodey said with a smirk. 

“We can't turn it off, Jed said that we shouldn't touch a single thing unless we want to risk trapping Peter in his memories,” Tony said, “so as much as he would probably hate this, we have to leave it on.”

“That doesn't mean we have to stay here and watch everything that comes on the screen.” Bruce tried to reason. 

“I’m not leaving my kid.” Tony said, his tone leaving no room for arguments. 

“Your kid?” Bruce asked. “Is Spider-Man your s-”

“No!” Tony snapped. “Of course not, how would  _ I  _ hide a kid for fifteen years? He is as good as though, and if any of you repeat that I’ll hunt you down and ruin your lives.”

“Ok, ok we get it,” Rhodey said, looking far too amused. “No telling the press about your kid.”

“That’s not w-”

“Shhh, I’m watching.” Rhodey said quickly. 

**“Maaaaay!”**

**“Peter, hey, c’mere,” May, looking considerably younger said as she crouched down and held out her arms for Peter to run into. **

“Wow, Pete, Aunt Hottie never had a bad year did she?” Peter’s brow furrowed in response to his mentor’s question. Tony could almost hear him saying ‘Mr. Starrrrk, stoooop’. 

**“Auntie May, I can’t find my Iron Man mask,” Peter complained as he was lifted into the air, on small hand creating rumbles in her jumper as he grabbed on to stabilise himself. **

“He was a fan?” Bruce asked.

“He’s the biggest dork,” Tony said as though that was an agreement. “I can’t believe he had one of those masks though.”

**“Where did you last have it?”**

**“When we were tidying my room,” Peter said. **

**“Excuse me?”**

**“When ** ** _you _ ** **were tidying my room and I was stopping the bad guys from stopping you.” Peter corrected himself. **

“Cute,” Rhodey muttered, “he really is a mini Stark - incapable of tidying up after himself.”

“Excuse you? Who did all the dishes when we were at college?”

“Neither of us,” Rhodey said. “You made us live with paper plates and wooden cutlery.”

“At least they could be recycled.” Tony said as though he had solved all the issues in the world. 

**“Uh huh, that’s what I thought,” May said, “why don't you go check down the side of your bed? You’re always losing stuff down there.”**

**“Ok!” Peter said, wriggling to get down again. **

“Kids are so wriggly,” Tony said, “is that an all kid thing or just a Peter thing?”

“Little bit of both probably,” Rhodey said with a shrug. 

**Peter raced back towards his bedroom the moment his feet touched the ground, the room was similar to the one Tony had seen, except the bed was a little smaller and the walls were covered with posters of all the avengers, apart from the hulk. **

**Instead there was a smaller photograph of Bruce Banner and underneath - on the wall - a child had scribbled ‘the ** **gretest** ** greatest scientist ever’. **

“That’s it, I’m disowning him,” Tony said. 

“He- wow, really?” Bruce stammered. 

“Honestly, Brucie-Bear, if the kid was able to talk right now, he would be freaking out that you're here.” Tony said honestly. “He did a presentation on you for his ‘notable figures in science’ project. He made me help him with it, it was soul destroying. Like he was sitting right across from me and straight up just goes ‘Mr. Stark I need help making a presentation on Dr. Banner, he’s like, so amazing’.” 

“You’re exaggerating,” Bruce muttered. 

“Actually I’m downplaying it, the real situation was so much more embarrassing for Petey-Pie.”

**Peter immediately dived on his bed, causing the neatly made up duvet to scrunch up and his pillows fall off. His arm started digging around down the side before pulling up with a plastic mask coated in metallic red and gold paint, giving the illusion of it being made of metal. **

“I was so glad when they discontinued those masks,” Tony muttered, “and then they released one that made noises.”

**“I got it!” Peter yelled. **

**“Good, now come and get your shoes on, Ben will be home any minute and you need to be ready to leave.”**

“Ben?” Rhodey asked.

“Kid’s Uncle, he passed away a few months before Germany.” Tony stated. “We haven’t really discussed him much, l think it upsets him to think about his Uncle.”

**Peter tied his shoelaces with an intense focus that only a kid could have when aimed at such a menial task. His head jerked up when the door opened, and a huge, toothy grin stretched across his face. **

**“Uncle Ben!” He yelled. “Are you ready? Are we leaving? Do you think I’ll meet him?”**

“Meet who?” 

**“Hey Kiddo, calm down a little, don't want you to tire yourself out and fall asleep during it.” Ben said as he ruffled Peter’s mess of brown curls. “Get your jacket, I just wanna speak with your Aunt real quick and then we can head out.”**

Peter looked at Ben like he had hung the moon, it was obvious how much the kid looked up to him. It broke Tony’s heart to know how much pain he must have felt after losing someone so important. 

**Peter raced to the door were his jacket was hanging on a hook, he slipped it on quickly and waited for his Uncle Ben to turn up. Faint voices could be heard from the other room. **

**“Do you think he remembers?” Ben asked. **

“Oooh, drama.” Rhodey muttered. 

**“He definitely does, he mentioned it as soon as he woke up,” May replied, “he was crying, which is to be expected. I think it’ll be good for him to be distracted by this expo.”**

“Expo? You don't think she means the Stark Expo?” Bruce asked. 

“It would make sense, the kid wanted to wear an Iron Man mask.”

**“I don’t know how to deal with a kid’s trauma May, I just hope we’re doing what’s best for him,” Ben said quietly. **

“You really have to feel sorry for them,” Rhodey said, “they don’t know what they’re doing, but they’re trying their best to raise a good kid.”

“They did an amazing job with him,” Tony said, “just wait until you guys get to meet him properly. He’s the kindest, smartest, most genuine kid you’ll ever meet.”

“God, you're such a  _ dad _ .”

**“We’re doing what we can,” May said, “so the kid will never get on a plane, that’s not going to hold him back too much. Besides, he may change his mind as he grows up and the memories fade.”**

“Oh…”

“Oh?” Bruce asked him. 

“Yeah ‘oh’,” Tony repeated, “his parents died in a plane crash. It must be around the time of year they died.”

**“The memories might fade, but the pain never will, it's only been a few years since they died, and he’s still having nightmares at this time of year.” Ben said sadly. “Maybe we should speak to a professional.”**

“See they know what they’re doing more that it seems,” Bruce saida.

**“No,” May said. “He lost the Iron Man mask today. That means he’s improving.”**

“Or maybe not,” he sighed. “At least they’re trying.”

**“He ** ** _lost _ ** **it? That damn thing hasn’t been out of his sight since he got it and he decided that Iron Man wouldn't let anything hurt anyone ever again.” **

“That’s actually really cute, you were his hero before he even knew the real you.” Rhodey said. 

“I was a coping mechanism, if anything I probably made things worse for him.” Tony said looking sadly at his ‘intern’.

“No, I don't think that’s right at all.” Bruce said. “He used Iron Man to make himself feel safe when he was scared and insecure, he used you to reassure himself that he could be happy and move on with his life. Sure, the mask was a physical barrier between him and the world but it also helped him to go out and live his life as best he could while grieving something that no child should have to experience.”

“Yeah, Tones, you helped him before you even knew who he was. That’s a real superhero.” 

“And this is all becoming too mushy, now thank you and shut up please.” Tony said, shaking off the uncomfortable support from his friends. 

**“Exactly, he’s getting better, it’s just taking time. He’s allowed to miss them and grieve in his own way, we just need to stop putting expectations on him.” **

**“True, I should head before he gets curious and comes to find me, I wouldn't want him to hear any of this.” Ben said. **

“Too late.”

**Ben’s footsteps got louder and louder until he appeared in the hallway, “ready to go Kiddo?” **

**“Yeah,” Peter said quietly. **

**“Everything ok?” Ben asked looking a bit concerned. **

**“Oh yeah, of course!” Peter said plastering on a smile that looked so obviously fake, but Uncle Ben seemed to miss that fact. **

“Poor kid,” Bruce said. He couldn't deny that he was beginning to understand Tony’s attachment to the teen, and this was the first memory that he had watched. 

**As they travelled to wherever it was they were planning to go, Peter slowly perked up and his incessant rambling became more genuine. It was impressive how much he could actually talk. **

Tony couldn't help but curse loudly when he realised where exactly they had been travelling to, “are you actually fucking kidding me right now?” he shouted, “of all places!”

“A stark expo?” Bruce asked. “We guessed it was going to be that?”

“ _ That  _ Stark expo, though,” Tony said. “Of course it was going to be that one. This is Peter after all, he has to live his life in the most dangerous way possible.”

**All throughout the expo, Peter would look at everything with an expression of awe. Sometimes he would ramble endlessly about the things that excited him, and at other times he would be so amazed that he would be rendered speechless. **

“Damn, that’s all it takes to make him be quiet?” Tony asked. “Hey, Kid? Does this mean you’ll finally shut up when I introduce you to Bruce?”

Peter’s lips twitched in what was almost a smile. 

“Stop bullying the poor kid, Tony.” Rhodey said. 

“Wow, hypocrite much?”

**That was until about half way through the day when he started to become more subdued, and put on his Iron Man mask, refusing to take it off, even to eat or drink. Every now and then a small sniffle would escape him, and Ben would shoot him anxious glances. **

“I think things are getting to him a little,” Tony said. 

“Yeah, maybe the Stark Expo wasn't the best idea.” Bruce said. 

**It didn't help when word spread that Tony Stark wasn’t even there. **

“Oh god it  _ is  _ that one, I can tell.” Tony said. “This damn kid, he’s making me go grey before my time. When the news is reporting me as a silver fox, it’s going to be all his fault.”

**“Come on, buddy, let’s get you a gauntlet to go with that awesome mask.” Ben said to his nephew. **

**Peter toyed with the gauntlet while he listened to the endless speeches, that was until Tony Stark flew in and crashed the party. He listened intently to Tony’s speech as though he was saying the most important thing on the Earth, afterwards Peter’s incessant rambling returning after the man had left as he recounted everything Iron Man had said to his uncle as though he hadn’t been standing right beside him. **

“You must need so much patience to deal with a smaller, more energetic Peter.” Tony muttered.

**Then the pandemonium started. **

“No.” Tony groaned, one hand making it’s way to his face and the other grabbing ahold of Peter’s hand - gently - as if to reassure himself that his kid was still there.

**Peter’s breathing sped up visibly as hammer drones started flying about. His sobs were painful and heartbreaking as he ran through the masses of people that threatened to trample his tiny body. **

“This is the worst,” Tony said, “I just want to help him. Why the fuck was he there? Of all places to be? Fuck!”

“Tony calm down this was a long time ago now, and look, he’s right there and he’s alive.” Rhodey said as reassuringly as he could.

**“Uncle Ben?” he shouted. “Ben? Ben! Someone please, I can’t find my Uncle.”**

**No one paid any attention to the small boy, instead fuelled by their own panic, they ran straight past him. **

“They’re going to hurt him.” Bruce said, his face pinched with concern. 

**“Please, I’m scared.”**

**One of the drones seemed to fixate on the small boy, seemingly viewing the mask as being Iron Man, not a tiny powerless child. **

“ _ And _ he’s  _ that  _ kid!” Tony yelled.

**“It’s about legacy,” Peter whispered to himself, his voice breaking with fear. **

“Oh, kid,” Tony murmured, he coughed to hide the break in his voice. Of course the damn kid had to quote him.

**He raised his arm with the gauntlet on and aimed it at the drones. A blast came from behind him. Peter whirled around in shock. **

**“Nice work kid!” Tony thanked him before zooming off to help others. **

“Are you ever not saving this kid?” Rhodey asked.

“I have to admit it’s weird your lives were so connected before you actually ‘met’.” Bruce said. 

“One meeting doesn't make us connected.” Tony stated, although he secretly wished for Bruce’s words to be true.

**While Peter watched him leave a pair of arms wrapped around him, “Peter, oh my god, I was terrified you were hurt.”**

“At least his uncle found him again,” Bruce said. 

“That could’ve been anyone though, he was in so much danger.” Tony mumbled. 

“He’s fine now, Tony, look he’s right here with us.” Bruce said placatingly. 

“Yeah, unable to speak or move or do  _ anything.”  _ Tony said, he moved as if to brush a stray curl from Peter’s eyes. His hand freezing in midair as he realised what he was about to do.

“He’s going to be ok,” Rhodey said. “Ned will recreate the flash drive, we’ll pull him out of this… thing, and you’ll be free to lecture him within an inch of his life.” 

“Ted better hurry up,” Tony grumbled. 

“You  _ know  _ that’s not his name.” Bruce said rolling his eyes at Tony’s antics. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony said with a sniff. 

“What is going on here?” A voice asked. A very familiar voice. 

“Hey, Pep, fancy seeing you here.” Tony said turning to smile at the confused woman.

“I live here Tony, what’s going on?” 

He winced, he no nonsense attitude was filtering through and she wanted answers. 

“Peter and Gred-”

“Ned.” Bruce corrected. 

“That’s what I said,” Tony said flippantly. “Yeah, so, they decided to become little inventors and created this system that can show a person’s memories on a screen. Except, they destroyed the only way to remove the sensors without trapping Peter in his memories.” 

“What?” Pepper was looking more frustrated as the explanation went on. 

“Yeah, so we’re Petey-sitting until Fred programmes a new flash drive to save their asses.” 

“Why can’t you programme it? With the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y. it should barely take any time.” Pepper suggested. 

“That would be true if they hadn’t made up their own programming language, it would take twice as long because Zed would have to teach me the language and then I’d have to programme it into F.R.I. and then we’d have to wait for her to create the new flash drive.” Tony explained. “Ted is going to be coming here everyday to work on it though, so we can oversee the process and ensure it won’t harm the kid.” 

“How does he always end up in these situations?” Pepper asked, not expecting an answer. 


	3. peter can't catch a break

Pepper moved forward until she was hovering by Peter’s head, his unruly curls looked soft; clearly he hadn't expected to be going anywhere that evening, there were no telltale signs of him trying to smother it into submission with an excessive amount of gel. 

“We think he can hear us,” Tony said quietly, “well, at least he seems to twitch or frown in response to the things we say.”

“Don't tell me you're trying to annoy him on purpose,” Pepper cast Tony a glance that would have made a lesser man wither and run away, except Tony was not a lesser man, so he merely gaped at her before shaking his head. 

“Pfft, no what?” He asked quickly, “why would I do that?” 

“I know you, Stark.” Pepper responded. 

“She’s got you there,” Rhodey snickered. “I was joking about how much of a Dad Tony is turning into, but we didn’t even stop to think about how much of a  _ mom  _ Pepper is becoming.”

“I’m not-”

“No excuses, you Miss. Potts, are mothering that boy.”

“Bruce?” Pepper asked, turning her gaze towards the scientist who stammered for a moment before giving a little shrug. He couldn't deny it either. 

“Peter has a mother.” Pepper said with a small frown as though she was upset by that fact. 

**“Mommy!”**

Four pairs of eyes turned to the TV where a tiny child was sitting up in bed. 

“Is that… Peter?” Pepper asked as she took in his mass of curls and large brown eyes. Eyes that were filled with tears. 

**“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Come back, please.”**

“How can he remember this far back?” Pepper asked. 

“I don't know,” Tony admitted. 

“Could the system they built also help to bring up repressed memories?” Bruce wondered aloud. 

“If it does, then these kids are even smarter that I first thought.” Rhodey said, shaking his head. “Where did you find him Tony?”

“Uhhh, YouTube?”

“YouTube? Please tell me that’s a joke.” Rhodey muttered. 

**“MOMMY!”**

**Tears coursed down his cheeks in the faint glow of his nightlight. **

“Why are we only seeing the tragic moments of this kid’s life?” Rhodey asked in frustration. “Surely he has  _ some  _ happy memories?”

“He does seem to have had a lot of poor experiences.” Bruce agreed. 

“I didn't realise how bad things had been for him,” Tony admitted. “He comes across so energetic and happy all the time. He’s like a puppy with his relentless optimism.” 

“It makes me wonder how much he bottles up.” Pepper admitted quietly.

**After another moment of silent sobbing, the door burst open and May Parker ran in. **

“About time.” Rhodey muttered. 

“Hey!” Tony scolded. “That woman is absolutely terrifying and loves Peter with her entire being, if she even catches wind of that insinuation you just made she will  _ murder  _ you, and then me for knowing you.”

“Damn, Tones, chill.” 

“No,” Pepper said, “he’s right. May Parker is amazing.”

“And I never want to leave the two of you alone for any length of time. You two would have more power than the universe could handle and I, for one, like living.” Tony said, shuddering as he imagined the combined forces of May and Pepper. 

**“Pete, shhh, I’m here,” she said quickly, her words slightly slurred with sleep. **

**“I want my Mommy!” Peter sobbed, his words broken by hiccups. **

“How old is he there?” Bruce asked. 

“I’m not sure, maybe four or five?” Tony said with a shrug. “He always looks young to me though.”

“That’s because you’re an old man now,” Rhodey said. 

“Hypocrite.” Tony retorted. 

**“Shhh, I know Sweetie, I know.”**

**“Bring her back.”**

“Oh,” Tony murmured, “this must be shortly after his parents died.”

“How did they die?” Bruce asked sympathetically. 

“I’m not sure,” Tony admitted. “He doesn't really talk about it, I only know they’re dead because he was nervous and rambling on about why he lives with his Aunt.” 

“He wouldn't bring it up normally.” Pepper said. “Do you think us talking about parenting triggered this memory?”

Tony didn't want to think about that possibility, but he couldn't deny that it seemed likely. Were they just bringing up all of his worst memories? Was there no way to bring out the happy ones? 

“Maybe we shouldn't think about this.” Bruce said quickly, hoping to save his friends from the spiralling thoughts. 

**Tears welled up in May’s eyes, “I wish I could, but I can't.”**

**“It’s not fair,” Peter sobbed. **

“It really isn't.” Tony agreed. 

Pepper knelt on the floor by Peter’s head, desperately wanting to run a comforting hand through his hair, but being unable to do so as she would risk dislodging the sensors. Instead she stroked a thumb over his cheek, and watched as the distressed line between his brows slowly smoothed out. 

**“It’s not,” May agreed, “but you know that me and Uncle Ben will always be here for you.”**

**“What if a plane takes you too?” **

“Oh god,” Tony muttered, “Kid! You should have told me, I would have never taken you to Germany on that jet if I’d known.” 

“Hey,” Pepper said gently, “we can’t blame ourselves for this. We didn't know, it’s not like you intentionally tried to cause him distress.”

**“I promise you, we won’t go near any planes. Me, you, and Uncle Ben. All three of us will keep our feet solidly on the ground.” **

“I’m such an ass.” 

“Yeah,” Rhodey said, agreeing with Tony’s declaration, “but not for this. Stop beating yourself up.”

**“Why did the plane crash?” Peter asked. **

_ Oh Peter,  _ Tony thought as the childish question echoed in his ears. 

_ Why did the plane crash?  _

Why did something so awful happen to a kid? It wasn't even like it was something Tony could  _ fix. _ Peter was always going to wonder what his life would’ve been like if his parents had survived, and Tony couldn't blame him, it was only natural. 

**“I-” May faltered for a moment, not knowing how to explain to a child that sometimes bad things just happen. **

**“Was I bad?” Peter asked. **

“As if he is capable of being bad.” Pepper said with a laugh. 

“I don't know, I saw Tony lay into him pretty harshly earlier,” Rhodey said. 

“The ferry incident?” Pepper asked. 

“The ferry incident.” Tony confirmed. 

“Is anyone going to explain the ferry incident?” Bruce asked, looking lost. 

“Not right now,” Tony said. “I can only deal with one stressful memory at a time.”

**“What? No!” May replied quickly. “Why would you think that?”**

**“Daddy used to say that when I was too noisy and being a bad boy it hurt his brain and he had to go away for some quiet time,” Peter explained, “maybe I was really bad and it made them go away forever.”**

Bruce winced, “Richard wasn't the most tactful.”

“You knew Peter’s parents?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, they were S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists, I met Richard a few times. I think they retired when they found out Mary was pregnant.” Bruce explained. “Well, that was what we were told. Whether they did or not is open to debate.”

“Weird, it’s like Peter was  _ meant  _ to be here.” Rhodey said. “Not here as in strapped to this device, but as in a Spider-Kid.”

“It's quite a coincidence,” Pepper agreed. “Do we know how Peter got his powers?”

“He hasn’t said, but I know he got them when he was in his teens, so I doubt it's related to his parentage.” Tony said. 

“For such a talkative little guy, he sure does have his secrets.” Rhodey said. 

**“No.” May said firmly. **

**“How do you know?” Peter asked. **

**“Peter you’re a kid, you’re loud and a little pest at times, but that’s ok.” Peter cast a hopeful look up at his Aunt. “I wouldn't want you any other way, and neither would your parents, or Ben.”**

“Or me.” Tony whispered to himself, too quietly for anyone else to hear. 

**“Really? Even when I cry through the night?” Peter asked, sniffing slightly. **

**“Even if you cried all night, every night,” May said, “although I would be very worried if that happened. Me and Ben just want you to be happy, Sweetie, and I know you miss your mommy and daddy and we can’t bring them back but I promise that we will always love you as much as your parents did.”**

“You have to admire her,” Pepper said quietly. “She was so young and suddenly responsible for a kid who was traumatised and grieving.” 

“She did an amazing job.” Tony agreed. 

“You figured out what to tell her yet?” Rhodey asked. 

“Hell no!”

**“I love you too Auntie May.” Peter sniffled. **

**“Do you want to try and sleep now?” **

**“Will you stay?” Peter asked. **

**“Always.”**

**He snuggled back down, pulling his duvet all the way up to his chin and sniffled slightly. **

**“Auntie May?” he asked, “I don’t have a mommy or a daddy any more.”**

**His breathing evened out as May cried silently beside him, unable to reassure the heartbroken boy. **

The memory fizzled out leaving the blank screen once more. 

“This kid needs something happy, like anything.” Rhodey said. 

“It seems like the things we say trigger memories, so we just need to mention something he enjoys.” Bruce said, before cocking his head in thought and tacking on, “in theory. I mean we don't actually know how all of this works.”

“So give it a go.” Rhodey said looking towards Tony. 

“Why are you staring at me?”

“You know him best,” Rhodey said, “what does he like?”

“Alright,” Tony said with a small shrug before turning his attention towards his kid. Pepper was still sitting on the floor beside him and Tony couldn't help but smile at the sight of his two favourite people. “Hey, Pete, show us your decathlon team.”

“He’s always telling us how proud he is of his team.” Pepper said. 

“I just wish we could go to one of his competitions someday.” Tony said. 

“I think it’s working.” Bruce said as an image formed on the screen. 

**Peter was wearing the Spider-Man suit and crawling along the ceiling while wearing his school backpack. **

“Or maybe not.” Bruce said with a sigh. 

**A truck drove under him and he very smoothly let his body drop onto the top of it. He carefully climbed down the back and crouched down so he was hidden from the driver. **

“How often does he do that?” Bruce wondered. 

“By the looks of it, too often.” Pepper answered. “There are other ways to travel, I think we should remind him of them when he wakes up again.”

** “Karen, you have to get me to the decathlon as fast as possible.” Peter said quickly. **

“Or maybe we are getting a decathlon memory,” Bruce said correcting himself. “Is this how he normally travels to them?”

“He doesn't,” Tony said hesitantly, a small frown on his face. “They’re at school, so he should be at school if he’s going to practice.”

** _“Sure thing, just tell me where it is.”_ **

“Woah, what the hell is that?” Rhodey asked. 

“The kid’s AI, he named her Karen.” Tony said. 

“You made a child a suit with an AI?” 

“Of course, I can’t have him running around out there on his own,” Tony said as though it was obvious, “at least Karen is monitoring his vitals and can alert me if something goes wrong.”

**“It’s across the street from the Washington Monument.” Peter said, his voice tinged with panic, while he held his phone up to the side of his mask.**

“Oh,” Tony muttered. “It  _ that  _ decathlon.”

“What one?” Bruce asked. 

“You’ll see I suppose,” Tony said. 

“More importantly,” Rhodey interrupted, “can he hear his phone through the suit?” 

“What? Obviously!” Tony said. “How bad do you think I am at making suits?”

**‘Hey it’s Ned. Leave a message.’ **

**“Ned!” Peter yelled, voice muffled by the wind and his mask. “Call me back! The glowy thing’s a bomb!”**

“What glowy thing?” Bruce asked. “And why a bomb?”

“Because it’s Peter, and he has the worst possible luck.” Pepper said with a sigh. “God, Tony, he’s so much like you that it’s gonna give me grey hairs.”

** _“There’s a vehicle approaching on your right.”_ **

**Peter climbed back up on top of the truck and ran along the top, before jumping and landing on the roof of the car scaring the driver and causing him to swerve drastically. The truck blared its horn at them and Peter waited until the car had caught up to a different truck and launched himself at it. **

“Well, that was dumb as hell.” Rhodey said. 

“Agreed.” 

**It seemed safer to stick with vehicles that wouldn't be able to see or feel him jumping on top. **

**Finally his phone rang again, a yodelling ringtone piercing through the air as Peter swung on a web and landed on top of a bus to answer.**

“That is a terrible ringtone.” Tony muttered shaking his head. “Why won’t he accept my offers of a Stark Phone?”

“Because they’re expensive and you keep trying to just hand it to him rather than being smart and giving it to him for his birthday or Christmas.” Pepper answered. “He grew up on a single parent’s income, he’s wary of spending money or expensive gifts for no good reason.”

“Yeah,” Tony muttered, it made sense but still, that ringtone was horrific and Tony would be making sure that the next Stark Phone update had a block on it and anything that sounded similar. 

**“Oh Ned, you're alive!” Peter said in relief. **

**“Peter, are you ok?” Ned asked in a hushed voice. **

**“Hey Ned, where’s the glowy thing? The glowy thing!”**

“Is it safe to sound that anxious?” Rhodey asked Bruce. 

“Not that kind of doctor.” Bruce muttered. “Stop asking me medical questions.”

**“Don't worry, it's safe, it's in my backpack.” Ned said. **

**“No Ned, listen, Ned! The glowy thing is dangerous!” Peter said urgently. **

“Oh my god this is so frustrating!” Tony shouted. “Why won’t he just listen?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s how Peter was feeling too.” Pepper said, her words confirmed by a small hum from Peter. 

“Hey that’s the most verbal he’s been able to be,” Tony said. 

“Do you think he’ll be able to speak to us at all?” Rhodey asked. 

“I really don't know, we’re all as blind as each other in this situation.” Tony said with a shrug. “If he can though, we’re due a few explanations.”

“Agreed,” Pepper said. “There’s helping people and then there’s almost killing yourself in a reckless endeavor to save everyone.”

“Reminds me of someone.” Bruce said as he cast a glance towards Tony. 

**“You missed the decathlon, I covered for you.” Ned said, ignoring Peter’s warnings. **

**“Ned!”**

**“We’re at the Washington monument.”**

**“Listen to me!”**

“Listen to him!” Tony shouted, causing Peter to flinch minutely.

“Calm down, Tony,” Pepper warned, “we don't want him to move remember, and there’s nothing we can do now but watch.”

“No matter what happens, Peter is right there,” Rhodey added, “so we know he survives everything we see.”

“That’s… actually reassuring,” Tony murmured, feeling his jaw relax a little.

**“Peter is that you?” a different voice suddenly asked. **

**“Oh hey Liz,” Peter said, his voice suddenly filled with forced lightness. **

“Liz?” Tony asked. “That name sounds familiar.”

“It should, that’s the girl who’s dad tried to kill Peter.” Pepper said. 

“What?” Rhodey asked. 

“What is his life?” Bruce added. “Like seriously, does this kid ever catch a break?”

“Not that I’ve seen.” Tony said.

** _“Is that Liz?” _ **

**“Please put Ned back on the phone.” He said as he jumped off the bus and rolled to catch his balance again. **

“This kid needs to stop, he is way too good at all of this.” Rhodey said. 

“I think it helps that he has his ‘Spidey-sense’.” Tony explained without elaborating on what a Spidey-sense was. 

“A what now?”

“A sense that tells him stuff,” Tony said gesturing randomly with his hands as he tried to figure out how to explain it, “like a spider, when they’re about to die and they run at the last moment? I think, that’s kinda how Peter explained it to me.”

“I would love to look at his abilities more from a scientific point of view when he’s conscious again.” Bruce said, he was staring at Peter with all the curiosity of a mad scientist. 

“No can do,” Tony said instantly, “I trust you Brucie but the less people who know about Pete and his abilities, the better. He isn't a science experiment, so unless he seeks you out and asks you to help him find more about himself, then don't ask him about it.” 

“Oh, uh, sure,” Bruce stammered, “I’m sorry, shit Tony, I wasn't thinking. I was just interested and I should have thought about  _ him. _ Of course he doesn't have to do anything.”

“Good, the kid has enough nightmares without adding crazy science experiments to the list.” Tony said, ending the conversation. 

** _“You should tell her how you feel.” _ **

“He has a crush on her?” Rhodey asked. 

“He took her to homecoming,” Pepper said, “it fizzled out pretty quickly though.”

**“You flake! You are so lucky we won. You know, I want to be mad but I’m more worried, like what is going on with you?” **

“This is bad if his classmates are starting to notice things are up.” Bruce said. 

“Honestly, I’m not surprised, he isn't the best at keeping secrets.” Tony admitted. 

“We’ll have to change that, especially with his luck.” Bruce muttered. 

**“Liz, please, I have to talk to Ned, it’s really important. There’s something in Ned’s backpack, it’s really dangerous, don’t let it go through an X-Ray! Liz? Liz!” the call had cut off. “Damn it!”**

**Peter sprinted towards the Washington Monument, turning heads all the way. **

“I mean he is pretty fast.” Rhodey said. 

“That and he’s wearing a red and blue onesie.” Bruce added. 

“That isn't a onesie, you should have seen what he was jumping around in before I made him that suit.” Tony said with an offended sniff. His suits were not onesies. 

**He launched his backpack towards a nearby tree and shot a web at it to secure it in place. **

**A ground shaking boom rang out and debris fell from the top of the tower. Peter was too late. **

“This kid needs a holiday,” Rhodey said, shaking his head, “and preferably one where he isn't fighting any Avengers.”

**“No, no, no, no! Karen, what’s going on up there?”**

** _“The Chitauri core has detonated and caused severe structural damage to the elevator.”_ **

“Chitauri?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, it’s exactly what you think.” Tony begrudgingly admitted. 

“How? Where? Why?” 

“Just- just don't, I’ve lost enough sleep over that situation.” 

**“Oh no.”**

**“My friends are up there!” A girl said as she pointed at the Monument. **

“Isn't that MJ?” Pepper asked. 

“I think so,” Tony said before turning to Bruce and Rhodey to explain, “she’s one of Peter’s best friends.”

**“What?” Peter asked as he whirled around to face her, before recognising who it was. He lowered his voice. “Uhhh, don’t worry ma’am, everything’s gonna be ok.” **

“Oh my god, Kiddo, please never do that accent again.”Tony said through chuckles. 

**He sprinted forward without thinking. **

**“Excuse me, excuse me, oh my god that’s tall,” he mumbled before jumping as high as he could and sticking to the side of the Monument. **

“Oh hell no,” Rhodey whispered to himself. 

**He moved quickly, seemingly scaling the building as though it was nothing, his exhaustion only evidenced by his gasps for breath. **

** _“Estimating ten minutes before catastrophic failure.”_ **

**Peter renewed his attempts with more fervor. **

** _“The safety systems are completely failing.”_ **

**He started to jump upwards in an attempt to cover more ground. **

“This is all far too tense,” Bruce muttered.

“Are you gonna be ok?” Tony asked meaningfully. 

“I think so, if it gets too much I’ll leave for a bit,” Bruce said, “I’ll take a walk or something.”

** _“The occupants are in imminent mortal danger.”_ **

**He shot his webs up, using them to slingshot his way upwards. **

**“I’m going as fast as I can!” He yelled in panic.**

“You’re doing your best, kiddo.” 

** _“You now have 125 seconds until catastrophic failure.”_ **

**“What?” Peter asked freezing for a moment. “Why?”**

** _“Unexpected motion has caused the deterioration to escalate.”_ **

**“How do I get in there?” Peter asked quickly. **

** _Activating reconnaissance drone.”_ **

**The spider emblem on the front of Peter’s suit came to life, climbing out of it's home and hovering in the air in front of Peter, making a little whistling noise. **

“Is there anything that suit doesn't have?” Bruce asked. 

“I mean, I just wanted him to be prepared for anything.” Tony admitted with a little shrug. “It means that he has a better chance of surviving while he’s out there doing his thing.” 

**“Whoa, has that been there this whole time?” Peter asked. “That’s awesome!”**

“Not really the time.” Tony muttered, but he was secretly glad for the lightness that seemed to come with Peter’s excitement about his drone. 

** _“Locating optimal entry point. Proceed to southwest window.”_ **

**“Karen, I’m on my way.” he whisked around the corner, his grip slipping for a second before he caught himself and continued upwards. **

**Peter was struggling, he paused pressing his head against the building for a moment while he panted. With a groan he turned around, before making the mistake of looking down. **

**“Ok, oh my god, oh my god. Ok, oh!” **

“He’s scared of heights?” Rhodey asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Apparently,” Tony said quietly. He hadn’t known that about the kid. 

** _“What’s wrong? You’ve reached the southwest window. Why are you hesitating?” _ **

**“It’s fine, I’ve just never been this high before.” Peter said breathlessly, as he wafted his hand at some seagulls. **

** _“You have also not reinstalled your parachute so a fall from this height would most likely be lethal.”_ **

Tony felt his breath stop, why hadn't he made sure Peter’s parachute was reinstalled? He had been there when it had been deployed, he should have known that Peter either wouldn’t think to replace it or wouldn't know how to do so. It had just been careless of him to leave a kid who’s entire gig was soaring about between buildings, without a parachute. 

Why hadn't he initially installed two? 

**Peter jumped onto the small ledge. “Oh, perfect,” he said while trying to kick the window, “oh my god.”**

**The glass wasn't breaking. **

**“Why is it not breaking?” **

** _“It’s four inch ballistic glass. You’ll have to create more momentum.”_ **

“Of course it is,” Bruce groaned.

“Parker luck.” Tony agreed.

**Peter shot a web just above himself and slowly lowered himself back until he was standing on the window, only his web stopping him from falling. He jumped - swinging himself up as high as he could, but when he landed the glass remained unbroken, he tried again, a small crack appeared under his heel but he was still on the outside. **

“That’s progress.” Pepper said quietly, eyes glued to the screen. 

**In perfect Peter Parker fashion a police helicopter turned up.**

“That’s not.” Tony sighed. 

**“This is D.C. Metro Police. Identify yourself.” A police officer said through a megaphone.**

**“My friends are in there! Stop!” Peter yelled. **

“Careful kiddo, gonna give yourself away,” Tony said loud enough for Peter to hear. 

**“Return to the ground immediately.” The officers had guns trained on him. **

**Looking through the window Peter could see his friends and classmates struggling to escape the elevator. **

**“Stand down! Return to the ground immediately!” Peter ignored them, climbing to the top of the building. “Return to the ground or we will open fire!”**

“They would shoot a kid?” Pepper asked, aghast. 

“They don't know he’s a kid.” Rhodey said grimly. 

“But they do know that a shot at that height would be fatal, no matter where they hit him, if he falls then he’s gone.” 

Her words were painfully true and no one had any words of reassurance to offer. 

**“I got this, I got this,” Peter mumbled to himself as he held onto the very top of the Monument. **

**“This is your last chance!”**

**“I’m gonna die.” Peter said, sounding very matter of fact. **

“We’re gonna have words about that, Pete.” Tony said, leaving no room for argument, not that Peter could say anything at that moment in time. 

**He pushed off the top with all his strength, turning in the air above the rotating helicopter blades and extending his arms to allow the webbing wings to allow himself to soar a little further. On his way down the other side he shot a web at it's legs, using it to create enough momentum so that when he let go he flew towards the window. **

“He’s trying to kill me,” Tony muttered, “he’s actually trying to kill me. This is a conspiracy and I am onto him now.”

**It broke. **

**The elevator fell. **

A litany of curses fell from Tony’s mouth, before he could stop them. He knew that Peter was fine and alive, but watching him go through so much was difficult. It was so obvious how close Tony had come to losing him forever. 

If he had fallen, or been shot, or dropped down the elevator shaft along with his team mates. What if he ran out of web fluid? Had he even checked that he had enough? 

**Peter shot a web to catch it, sliding forward through the broken glass and catching himself on the elevator doors. He had succeeded. **

“Ouch.” Bruce muttered.

**“I did it!” he exclaimed, and then the doors broke. **

**He fell forward into the elevator that had stopped for a split second, except as soon as Peter’s weight hit the floor it started to fall again. Thinking quickly Peter shot another web towards the top of the elevator shaft. He braced himself against what was left of the roof of the elevator and held everyone up. **

“How strong is this kid?” Rhodey asked in shock. 

“I wanna know how he keeps going and going, I’m exhausted just watching him.” Bruce said. 

“That’s how we all feel about the Hulk.” Tony said. 

**“Hey!” he said in a thick New York accent, “how you doing? Don’t worry, I got you!” **

**“Yes! Yes!” Ned shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. **

**Peter panicked and lost the accent that was disguising his voice. “Hey, hey, hey, big guy, quit moving around.”**

**“I’m sorry sir, I’m so sorry!”**

“I bet Pete secretly loved being called ‘Sir’ there,” Pepper said with a small smirk. 

**Peter slowly started to pull the elevator back up the shaft. **

**Eventually, with a great deal of difficulty, they were at door level, and the security team at the Monument were able to peel the doors back and start to help everyone out. **

**“Alright, this is your stop,” Peter said, “go, go, go. Everybody out. Move it, people. Move it, move it.”**

**The metal under Peter’s face was starting to give way. **

“Seriously? Again?” Rhodey asked. “Who made this elevator?” 

“I don’t know but I’m going to find out.” Tony promised. “F.R.I.?” 

“On it, Sir.” F.RI.D.A.Y. said. 

**And then it broke. **

**One girl was still there and she started to fall, missing Peter’s hand by inches. **

**“Liz!” he yelled as he shot a web at her, clinging onto his own securing web with his feet, it caught her around the wrist. “You’re ok, you’re ok.”**

“He just yelled her name didn't he?” Tony asked as he placed his head in his hands, he wasn't expecting an answer. 

**Finally he managed to get ahold of her hand, “oh my god,” she mumbled absolutely terrified. **

**“So, uh, is everyone ok?” Peter asked in his ‘other’ voice. **

** _“This is your chance Peter, kiss her.” _ **

“Don’t do that,” Tony said. 

“It’s weird.” Rhodey agreed. 

**Peter’s web failed in that moment and he plummeted down the elevator shaft two voices echoing down after him. **

“Jeez, Pete.” Tony said shaking his head. 

**“Thank you!”**

**“Are you really friends with Peter Parker?”**

“Now that one I want answers about when you wake up,” Tony said sternly, “why do people even think Peter Parker knows Spider-Man? That’s far too risky.”

“That was meant to be a nice memory about him doing the thing he loves with his friends, but no apparently the first memory that comes to him is the time he nearly died while saving their lives.” Pepper ranted. 

“I mean I can see how it would stand out to him.” Rhodey said. 

“Yeah,” Pepper sighed. 

“Sir, I apologise for interrupting but I thought you would like to know that the Avengers are on their way up.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. 

“Why?” Tony asked in panic as he jumped to his feet. 

They had no time to hide or move Peter, and he wasn't sure how to explain everything to them, or whether they could be trusted with Peter’s identity. Why now? It was so sudden, couldn't F.R.I.D.A.Y. have at least warned him when they entered the building? 

He just hoped that he could divert their attention from Peter and direct them to the exit as soon as possible. They had no right to be there, sure, Tony had publicly announced that he forgave them but that didn’t fix everything that had gone down. He was still allowed to feel hurt by their actions, and he was entitled to more than a ten second warning from his AI before they turned up. Why hadn't one of them at least called ahead or texted? 

“This is going to be ok,” Rhodey said as reassuringly as possible.

“Is it?” Tony asked tersely. 

He made no promises that he wouldn't fight them if it came down to protecting Peter. No matter what, Peter and Pepper were his priorities, and even then he knew that Pepper was capable of throwing a decent punch if it came down to it. 

_ Ding _

The elevator opened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hope you enjoyed this chapter! let me know what you thought either here or over on tumblr @[ephemeralstark](https://ephemeralstark.tumblr.com/)
> 
> there has been so much support for this fic so far and i honestly appreciate it so much!! i'm also willing to listen to you guys on what memories you possibly want to see so if you have a specific idea lemme know on tungle pls <3


	4. the avengers assemble

Tony jumped up from the sofa, unsurprised to feel Pepper’s presence at his side instantly, mirroring his movements so together they created a physical barrier to protect Peter from the rest of the Avengers. It was, however, a surprise to Tony to only see three people stepping out of the elevator. 

Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, and Clint Barton. 

In an ironic twist of fate all of the original Avengers - except Thor who was off on another planet doing nobody knows what - were back together. 

“Rogers, what are you doing here?” Tony asked, taking control of the situation that had been forced upon him. The unspoken question  _ ‘where’s the rest of your little group?’  _ hung thickly in the air between them.

“Tony, we uh- we just came ourselves, for now, to try and see if you would possibly consider allowing us to stay here?” His words were jolted and it was unlike Steve to be so unsure of himself while talking. 

Either he had realised that he’d been in the wrong and was feeling guilt, or the other members of the team had told him to suck up his grievances for a short while to get back in Tony’s good books. 

“You want to stay  _ here _ ,” Pepper asked as she took a step forward, her voice was holding steady but Tony knew her and saw her hands trembling slightly with anger. 

“Yes?” Steve said, the word coming out as a question in the face of Pepper’s wrath. He was not as stupid as Tony liked to think, he knew not to mess with an infuriated Pepper Potts.

“ _ You  _ want to stay  _ here, _ ” she repeated, “it’s a brave request to make, but I think we’re going to run into a bit of a snag. See, you want to stay here and I want Tony to feel safe in his own home. Do you see how those two things don't quite align?”

“We didn’t mean-”

“Think carefully before you end that statement, Rogers.” Pepper snapped. 

“Things shouldn't have gotten so out of hand.” Clint said, jumping in. “I think I speak for us all when I say we messed up.”

“We did,” Natasha agreed, “I regret how things ended with us, Stark. I’m sorry for switching sides on you at the last minute, but when it comes down to it I don't want to pick a side. I agree with you about the accords, but I understood Steve’s need to protect his friend. Still though, there were better ways to deal with the situation than turning on you like that.”

“Thank you, Nat, that means a lot to me.” Tony said with a sigh. “The thing is we have a bit of a situation here, so if you guys don't mind, I would rather discuss this another day.”

“But-”

“No, it’s not up for debate, I have people to prioritise and I need time to think about this.” Tony said certainly. 

It seemed as though they were just about to leave when a loud voice came from the screen. Tony instantly knew what had happened and he could have screamed. They had been so close to slipping the situation past the Avengers and now they were up shit creek with no paddles. 

**“Peter you need to calm down!” Ned said frantically as Peter stormed about his room. **

“What is that?” Clint asked, moving forward.

“Nothing, nothing!” Tony said urgently, jumping to the side to catch Clint in his path, unfortunately his movement left Peter open to be seen by everyone. 

“Is that a kid?” Clint’s attention shifted from the screen to Peter.

“What do you have a kid for?” Steve asked. “Why is he hooked up to that? What are you doing to him?”

“Hey, he did this to himself.” Rhodey said quickly, jumping to defend Tony. 

“Kid’s a genius,” Tony admitted, seeing no way out of the situation other than to explain the truth. “He created this device that shows a person’s memories but a part broke and we can’t remove it without that part. So until his friend reprogrammes it, he’s stuck like this.”

“Also he can hear everything - or so we think - so watch what you say,” Bruce said. 

**“I will not calm down!” Peter shouted. “You saw what he did, you saw how he left him.”**

“He looks pretty pissed off,” Natasha murmured as she moved forward. “Who is he?”

“Peter.” Tony said shortly, trying to think of a way to get rid of them without letting on too much information about him. 

**“Yeah, but shouting about it isn’t going to help, if anything it’s just gonna make your neighbours call the police,” Ned said, trying to reason with him, “imagine trying to explain that one to May.” **

“Did he ever mention this to you?” Pepper asked Tony. 

“No, he normally would though, I hear about everything in this kid’s life.” Tony said. “I heard about it when his cereal didn’t come with a sticker pack, even though the box said it would.”

That made the other Avengers perk up with curiosity. Why was Tony Stark so invested in this kid’s life? Was he an illegitimate child? 

**“He left him to die!” Peter said undeterred. “If I ** ** _ever _ ** **see Captain America in person I’m going to punch him.”**

“How does he know about that?” Tony asked, eyes wide and filled with dread at the possibility that Peter could know about such a traumatic moment in his life. 

“He’s going to what now?” Steve asked with wide eyes, wondering if such an innocent looking child would be capable of following through on his threat. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony demanded. 

“Mr. Parker requested that I don’t tell you about this,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied. 

The three newcomers exchanged glances; how did the kid have the power to withhold information from Tony using his own AI? The illegitimate kid theory was slowly gaining traction in their minds, after all this was F.R.I.D.A.Y. and she was created by Tony so in theory she shouldn't be able to withhold anything. 

**“Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, you stole his shield remember, isn't that revenge enough?”**

“Wait…” Steve said as he pinched his nose. “Are you telling me that this  _ child  _ is the Spider guy?”

“Spider-Man,” Rhodey corrected defensively. 

“Way to go, Rhodey, you’ve literally just given it away without even trying to hide his identity.” Tony muttered. 

“No, you did,” Rhodey snapped, “I could have just been correcting him. You said I gave it away, so that means  _ you  _ gave it away.!

“And we were thinking Peter needed help with learning how to keep a secret.” Bruce said lightly, trying to brighten the mood a little. It didn't work, the room remained tense. 

“He’s a child,” Clint said. 

“And children have died because of us, don’t get all high and mighty on me now,” Tony snapped. “You can’t refuse to be held accountable for your actions and then decide that I’m the bad guy because Pete’s a kid.”

“He’s got a point there,” Natasha admitted. 

**Peter paced back and forth in his small room, “I want rid of everything,” he decided. **

**“What?” **

**“All my posters and figurines, let’s burn them.” Peter decided, running over to his shelves and pulling off a tiny replica of Captain America he’d had since he was a kid. **

“Damn Cap, you really pissed off the kid,” Clint said. 

“Why is he so attached to you, Tony?” Steve asked. 

“Because Tony is a good man,” Pepper snapped. 

It seemed that Peter wasn't the only one who wanted to punch Steve, Tony was actually rooting for Pepper to do so. He could lend her his Iron Man gauntlet, that way she’d do a fair bit of damage without hurting herself.

**“Ugh!” Ned groaned before flopping back on Peter’s bed and imitating him, “** ** _he’s keeping something secret from me about Captain America, Ned, just please, let’s hack his suit and watch the footage. He’s hurting, I can tell. If I know what happened then I could do something to help!”_ **

“That little shit,” Tony muttered. “Don't think I won’t be adding this to the list of things we need to discuss when you wake up, Underoos.” 

“How did he hack  _ you? _ ” Clint asked. 

“He’s a genius,” Tony said proudly, “and a pain in the ass.”

**“Shut up,” Peter mumbled, “I don't sound like that.”**

**He continued his search for memorabilia, the pile in the centre of his room steadily growing. **

“Oof,” Bruce muttered. “Looks like he really admired you before all of this, Cap.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed sadly, maybe he could gain the kid’s trust back, he would make a good Avenger. 

**“Why does he have so much dumb stuff?” Peter asked in annoyance, “you know who should have this much? Dr Banner. At least he contributes to science instead of trying to kill one of the smartest men in the world.”**

“I wish he hadn't seen that footage,” Tony groaned, “I should have just told him what happened rather than leaving him to figure it out himself. I should’ve known he would do this.” 

“How much hero worship does this kid have?” Clint wondered.

“Nowadays he only really cares about Tony, Rhodey, Bruce and Thor,” Pepper said. 

“I mean he also adores you too,” Tony told her. 

“I’m not a hero though,” Pepper said rolling her eyes. 

“No, you’re better than us.” 

**“I mean remember you’re the dumb idiot who bought all that dumb stuff.” Ned muttered. **

**“I was dumb,” Peter agreed before stepping back and observing the pile. “Right, I think that’s it all. Let’s get a fire going.”**

“This kid is gonna turn me grey.” Tony said. 

**“Wait! You were serious about the whole burning thing?” Ned asked, suddenly sitting up. **

**“Obviously.” **

“Yeah, Jed, obviously.” Tony muttered. “This is Peter, of course he was serious about that. Never assume that he’s joking about anything, he loves being stupid and reckless.”

“That reminds me of someone else,” Steve said suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Pepper said with a laugh, unaware of his theory, “we all think Pete acts a little too much like Tony sometimes, we need to stage an intervention.”

**“Peter we can’t start a fire,” Ned said quickly, “that’s way too dangerous.”**

**“Ned, I’ve been stabbed before, I think a few flames will be manageable.” Peter said. **

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. start a list, everytime I say ‘we’re going to discuss that’ to Peter I want whatever dumb thing he’s done added to that list. He’s starting to do too much stupid shit, I can barely remember everything I need to lecture him about.” Tony said. 

“What would you like to name the list, Sir?”

“Let’s call it the Time Out list.” Tony suggested. “This kid is set to be grounded for life.”

**“Look, this has gone too far, I get that you’re pissed, rightfully so, but we can’t start a fire in your Aunt’s living room.” Ned said, his voice taking on a pleading edge as he tried to convince Peter to think about what he was about to do**

**“I-” Peter’s voice broke. **

**“It’s alright to be upset about it, maybe you should talk to Mr. Stark.” Ned suggested. **

“Finally a decent suggestion,” Pepper said. 

“Like hell he’s gonna agree,” Rhodey muttered. 

“I’m with Rhodes here,” Bruce said, “that kid has no sense of self-preservation, he wouldn't do the smart thing here and talk to you.”

“He’ll probably be worried that I’d be mad at him for hacking me,” Tony said with a sigh. 

**“I can’t, he can’t know that I know,” Peter said, “we hacked him.”**

“See.” Tony said gesturing at the screen.

**“Oh yeah, do you think he’d be mad about that?”**

**“We hacked his extremely secure systems and watched a private memory.” Peter stated. “Yeah, I think he’d be pretty pissed.” **

“Still though, if they can manage to do that, how safe are your systems?” Clint asked. 

“Pretty damn safe, but I will have another look at them once Peter is awake and able to explain to me how he got in.” Tony said. 

**“Ok, so no talking to him,” Ned agreed, “but you can’t be irrationally mad forever.”**

**“Ned, I lost my dad and my Uncle Ben,” Peter said quietly, “now I know how close I came to losing Mr. Stark too, and you want me to just let it go?” **

“Poor kid,” Clint murmured sympathetically. 

Meanwhile Tony was frozen in thought, it seemed that Peter thought of him as a father figure. He had grouped him together with his father and his Uncle, both people who had raised and cared for Peter throughout his life. 

**“No way,” Ned said, “I think you should stick with your plan to punch him in the face next time you see him, and maybe avoid lighting a fire in here.” **

“Hey,” Steve said looking put out. 

“You can’t blame them, Cap.” Natasha said to him. 

**“Fine,” Peter said giving up, but unable to refrain from adding on, “I don’t like him.” **

“Ouch.” Tony said deadpan as he looked at Steve. 

The image on the screen fizzled to nothing but no one moved. They were all stood facing one another, tense and waiting for someone else to speak first. 

“These are private memories.” Pepper said finally. “You guys need to leave.”

“No way, this is Spider-Man,” Steve said. “We don't know that we can trust him.”

“I do,” Tony said, “and if you guys were being honest about being sorry for what went down, then you will trust my judgement.”

“And mine,” Pepper said. 

“Yeah,” Bruce muttered, “I wasn't part of that situation, but the kid isn't hiding anything.”

“No offence to you all, but I feel like we should be allowed to make our own judgements.” Steve said. 

“And I feel like you’re starting to intrude.” Tony retaliated. 

“We need to calm down,” Bruce said, “this is Tony’s home and we all need to respect his wishes. If he says to leave Peter alone, then do it.” 

“You’re only saying that because you know he’ll let you stay.” Natasha said with a smirk. 

“What can I say? I haven’t upset the kid.” 

“Everyone shut up!” Pepper shouted above their arguing. “I think you’re all forgetting that this is  _ Peter. _ It’s his life that is being displayed for everyone to see, not mine or yours. So shut up for a moment and let’s consider what to do for his benefit.” 

“What if we ask him?” Rhodey suggested. “Like if it’s ok for them to stay, focus on a certain memory or something.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Tony said slowly, not convinced that he wanted the Avengers anywhere near his pseudo son. 

“He won’t agree,” Steve murmured, “he hates me.” 

“Peter isn't capable of hating anyone,” Tony said with a snort, “if anything he’ll let you stay because he things it’ll make me happier to mend our friendship, and if not at the very least then he may keep you around so he can punch you.”

“Fine,” Steve sighed, “alright Son, if you are alright with us staying, let’s see what exactly Spider-Man does.”

For a moment nothing happened and they were sure that Peter was keeping his mind blank as a way of telling them to go away. That was until a bell rang and the screen lit up. 

**Peter was running down the steps outside of his school.**

“Does this mean he’s happy for us to stay?” Clint asked. 

“Watch and find out,” Tony said, irritated at the interruption. 

**In one fluid movement he checked that there was no one behind him and then jumped over the gate in one leap. **

“We really need to talk to him about secrecy,” Tony groaned. “ _ He’s  _ the one who insisted his identity had to be kept a secret, so why is he so hell bent on trying to out himself?”

**He ran along the streets, heading towards a deli. **

**“Hey, what’s up?” He said to the guy outside on his way in. **

**“What’s up Mr. Delmar?” He asked as he entered.**

**“Hey, Mr. Parker, number five right?” the man behind the counter asked as Peter placed two packs of gummy worms on the counter.**

“Looks like Peter is a regular,” Rhodey observed. 

“So long as this is just a snack,” Pepper said. 

“Why’s that?” Bruce asked. 

“He has a metabolism to rival Cap’s,” Tony explained, “so he really does need more than a sub for his dinner.”

**“Yeah, um, and with pickles, and can you smush it down real flat? Thanks.”**

“Ew, smushed?” Rhodey muttered, “why do you keep this kid around, Tones?” 

**“You got it, boss,” Mr. Delmar said, before focusing on Peter, “how’s your Aunt?”**

**“Yeah, she’s alright.” Peter said. **

**Mr. Delmar turned to speak to someone in the back in Spanish, “** ** _she’s a very hot Italian woman,” _ ** **he said to them, before turning back to grin at Peter, expecting that he had no idea what had been said. **

“Seriously?” Natasha asked

**“** ** _How’s your daughter?”_ ** ** Peter asked in Spanish with a grin. **

“While I don't approve of the sentiment there, I have to admit that was a good comeback.”

**Mr. Delmar didn't appear to appreciate that, “Ten dollars.” **

**“It’s five dollars,” Peter said gesturing to the board. **

“That’s what you get kiddo,” Tony said with a laugh. 

**“For that comment, ten dollars.” **

“I mean, I’d be the same,” Clint said. He would have charged more if someone had made a comment about his kids. 

**“Hey, come on, I’m joking, I’m joking.” Peter said quickly. “Here’s five dollars.” **

**Mr. Delmar took the money. **

**“What’s up Murph?” Peter asked moving on to stroke a cat. “How are you doing buddy?”**

“Why is this kid so wholesome?” Clint asked. “My kids are nothing like this, they would be screaming and running about, your kid just strokes cats and has weird conversations with the local sandwich seller.” 

“Peter is a fair bit older than your kids.” Pepper said slowly. 

“Oh,” Clint said. “Yeah.”

**“So,” Mr. Delmar said, “how’s school?” **

**“Ah, you know, it’s boring. Got better things to do.” Peter said. **

“Uh oh, now that sounds like my children.” Clint said. 

“Yeah, Pete gets pretty fed up at school,” Tony said shaking his head, “he should be in college level education, but he doesn't want to leave his friends behind. Unfortunately though, he thinks that he can be Spider-Man as a job.”

Peter gave a small grunt. 

“No, you can't kid, you need to go to college and get a degree so you can get a job.” Tony said.

Another grunt. 

“You’re not an Avenger. You turned me down remember?” 

Grunt. 

“We’ll talk about this later, Underoos, you can't form a coherent argument right now, and I need time to prepare a list of schools that you will  _ love. _ ” Tony said. 

**“Stay in school, kid, otherwise you’re gonna end up like me.”**

**“This is great,” Peter said. **

**“Best sandwiches in Queens,” Mr. Delmar agreed. **

“I don't think he quite managed to convince him that school is the best option.” Natasha said. 

“This is pointless,” Steve grumbled. “I thought we were going to see a memory about Spider-Man?” 

“Give it time,” Bruce said. “I’m sure Spider-Man is coming.”

**Peter got his order and was once again on the move, this time holding onto his sandwich in a little bag. He made his way down an alley and started stripping off while hauling his Spider-Man suit out his backpack. **

“Woah, Kid!” Tony shouted. 

“In an alley?” Natasha asked as she raised an eyebrow, “this kid is a lost cause. How has he not been found out? He’s not even discreet.”

“Yeah,” Pepper muttered, “we’re going to work on that.”

**The suit was ridiculously baggy as he hauled it on. **

“That seems impractical,” Clint murmured. 

“Just wait,” Tony said. 

**Peter chucked his backpack at the dumpster and shot a web at it to wedge it in place. **

“Is this why you keep losing them?” Tony wondered, “May thought it was my fault, but nope this is you being dumb.”

“His Aunt knows he’s Spider-Man?” Natasha asked. 

“She does.”

“That’s dangerous, that sort of knowledge gets people killed.” Natasha said bluntly. 

“We’re working on a plan,” Tony said. 

**Finally he pressed the spider emblem on his chest and the suit suddenly shrank and fit his form exactly. **

“Alright, alright,” Clint muttered, “that’s a suit I can get behind.”

**Peter shot a web up and pulled himself up onto the rooftop, jumping about happily, still holding his sandwich. **

“You can tell he loves doing it,” Pepper said quietly to Tony. 

“That’s what worries me,” Tony admitted to her, “it’s dangerous and one day he may not walk away after the fight.”

**“Ah, finally,” he said. **

**From where he stood on the edge of the building he saw a man cutting the lock on a bike and hopping on it to ride away. Peter was instantly in pursuit and the guy stood no chance against him swinging on his webs. **

“How many times do you reckon he fell before he was capable of swinging like that?” Clint asked. 

“I’m more curious as to how many buildings or pedestrians he’s hit in his time,” Rhodey said. 

**Using his momentum he soared in front of the bike and dropped to the ground, making the bike thief brake suddenly. **

“Brave move, that cyclist could have hit him.” Steve said.

“Pete could have just reached out and stopped the bike,” Tony said. 

“He’s strong?” 

“He says so, he’s never said how much he can lift, but he seems sure of his abilities so I believe him.” Tony said.

**“Could you hold this for a second?” Peter asked him as he shot one of his webs at the guys chest, causing him to be yaked upwards. “Thanks.”**

“Do those things come from him?” Clint asked suddenly, screwing up his nose in disgust at the thought. 

“No, he made them himself in his chemistry class.” Tony said. 

“Smart kid,” Clint said, peering suspiciously at the unconscious teen. Would Tony really let his own kid be Spider-Man? Suddenly it was seeming more and more likely. 

**Peter held up the bike as the man dangled above him, “hey, is this anybody’s bike? No?”**

**A man walked out of the store, “hey, buddy, is this your bike?” Peter asked him.**

**“I have no change.” The man said ignoring him. **

“Oh, jeez,” Rhodey said through laughter, “this kid.”

**“Does anyone have a pen? Do you have a pen?” Peter asked.**

**A kind student came forward and handed Peter a pen and one of his note cards. **

**IS THIS YOUR BIKE? IF NOT, DON'T STEAL IT!**

**-SPIDER-MAN**

“He has way too much trust in people,” Natasha said shaking her head. “We should talk about that when he wakes up again.”

“No!” Tony shouted quickly, “you are not destroying my kid’s trust in the world.”

“Your kid?” Clint asked. 

“I didn't say that,” Tony denied with a sniff as he turned back towards the screen. 

**Peter flew by the bystanders asking if they were ok before seeing a train passing by. It was the perfect place to stop and check his phone. **

“I told him to stop texting from trains after the bridge incident,” Tony sighed. 

“This was most likely before then,” Pepper said, “you know how much he respects you.”

“He hacked me Pep, this kid knows no fear.” Tony complained. 

“Are we going to find out what the bridge incident is?” Clint asked. 

“Probably not,” Tony said, “got to let the kid have some dignity.”

**Peter pottered about, helping as many people as he could, not that there was much going on that day, mainly he was asked to take pictures with little kids. **

“ _ This _ is what Spider-Man does?” Steve asked sceptically. 

“Don’t give him that look, Rogers.” Tony snapped. “New York adores him, can you say the same about yourself?” 

**“Hey!” A man yelled at Peter when he was taking a break standing on a building. “You’re that Spider guy on YouTube right?” **

**“Call me Spider-Man!” Peter confirmed. **

“Why is he on YouTube?” Clint asked. 

“Because he’s Spider-Man.”

**“Ok Spider-Man, do a flip.”**

**Peter did. **

**“Yeah!” **

**“Not bad another man with a music player on his shoulder agreed. **

“And that’s how you keep people happy.” Pepper said with a gentle, fond smile.

“He’s good at that,” Tony agreed. 

**It was obvious how fun Peter found being Spider-Man, as he jumped off a building doing a while flipping a few times, shooting at the last moment. **

“He seems to have too much time on his hands if he’s doing tricks like that,” Steve commented. 

“Good thing no one asked you, Rogers.”

**He gave an elderly lady directions and in return she bought him a churro to say thank you. **

“It’s like the neighbourhood looks after him in return for him looking after them,” Bruce murmured. 

“It’s exactly like that,” Tony agreed, “in all of Peter’s evening check-ins there’s someone giving him something to eat or drink, or just generally stopping him to thank him. There was a guy who once told Pete he deserved a break and asked if he wanted free tickets to a baseball game.” 

**Apparently he thought practicing his tightrope walking and doing flips in midair was a good way to pass time. **

“He’s gonna give me grey hairs,” Pepper said, 

“That’s my line,” Tony said nudging her. 

**That was until he spotted a guy trying to break into a car. **

**“Hey, buddy!” he said as he jumped on top of the car and shot a web in his face and pulled slamming his face into the car which then made the alarm start to blare, “shouldn't steal cars. It’s bad.”**

“Oof,” Clint muttered. “That looked painful.”

**“It’s my car, dumbass!” The guy yelled, web still hanging from his face. **

“Oh, Kid,” Tony spluttered out as he laughed at his kid. 

“Parker luck at it's finest.” Pepper agreed. 

“That is unfortunate.” Bruce murmured. 

**“Hey! Shut that off!” A woman screamed as she hung out her window. **

**“Can you tell him it’s my car?” **

**“I was-” Peter was cut off by another window yeller.**

** “I work at nights! Come on.” **

“Spider-Man turns into local menace,” Tony declared. 

**“That’s not your car!” A man in an apron said coming out a back door. “That’s his car.”**

**“How was I supposed to know?” Peter asked. “He was putting that in the window!” **

“To be fair,” Rhodey said, “it was really suspicious looking.”

**“Everyday with these alarms! Shut it off, shut it off!” **

“That dude needs to get new keys, like damn, entering your car like that all the time?” Rhodey asked, “how has he avoided being arrested?”

**“Don’t make me come down there, you punk.” An old man in glasses threatened. **

**“Hey,” the woman said, “Gary, how you doing?”**

**“Marjorie, how are you? How’s your mother?” ‘Gary’ responded. **

“It’s a mess,” Natasha commented. “He should just get out of there.”

**Peter made a quick escape using their distraction, **

“Good, there’s hope for him yet.” 

**shooting a web up and flying off between the New York buildings, that was until he fell flat on his face on top of a building. **

**“I’m good, I’m good,” he yelled to no one in particular. **

Tony just rested his head in his hands. This was  _ his  _ kid, his kid who was completely incapable of going one day without doing something dumb. At least that dumb thing wasn’t life threatening. 

**Eventually he settled on the side of a building to eat his sandwich as the sun was setting. **

**“You have reached the voicemail inbox of: Happy Hogan.” **

**“Hey, Happy,” Peter said, “here’s my report for tonight: I stopped a grand theft bicycle, couldn't find an owner so I just left a note, um… I helped this lost, old Dominican lady. She was really nice and bought me a churro. I just, um, feel like I could be doing more, you know? Just curious when the next real mission’s gonna be?” **

“He wants to join us?” Steve asked looking far too interested for Tony’s liking. 

**Peter sighed. “So, yeah, just call me back. It’s Peter. Parker.” **

“He doesn't give that number out to just anyone, underoos,” Tony said, “he knows it’s you.”

**He hung up, and sighed seemingly annoyed at himself. “Why would I tell him about the churro?”**

**He looked down at his wrist, the web fluid was almost empty, accidently he expelled it and it shot out. Peter lunged forward off the building to catch it, his fingers successfully wrapping around the small canister leaving him standing on the side of a fire escape. **

“That could come in handy in a fight.” Steve commented. 

“Stop trying to recruit my kid, Rogers, I’ll have you on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s shitlist faster than you can say ‘oh shit’,” Tony threatened. 

“His kid.” Clint whispered to Natasha. 

**As he was standing there, a group of people breaking into a bank caught his eye. “Finally, something good.”**

“He has a warped definition of that word.” Pepper commented. 

**Peter swung down, entering through the open door and closing it gently behind him as to not alert the men that he was there. The front of an ATM had been removed with what looked like a laser, three men were grabbing notes as fast as they could while another man kept watch - poorly - facing away from Peter. **

“No cool arrival?” Rhodey asked, “that’s actually surprising. I thought the kid would be straight in there with a dramatic entrance and smartass quips.”

**Peter moved awkwardly, trying to find a position that would be cool for when they noticed him. **

“Oh, kiddo.” Tony murmured. 

**He cleared his throat, “what’s up guys? You forget your PIN number?” **

“There’s the Petey Pie I know!” Rhodey cheered. 

**Instantly all of the men turned to look at him, their faces hidden by cheaply made Avengers masks in an ironic twist. **

**“Woah! You’re the Avengers! What are you guys doing here?” Peter asked as he shot a web at one of the weapons and yanked it from one of their hands, hitting all the others as he pulled it towards himself. **

“Why aren’t I there?” Clint asked. “This is Hawkeye-phobic.”

“People just know quality.” Rhodey said with a shrug.

“Dude,  _ you  _ aren’t there.” Clint protested. 

“Aw, you think I’m quality?” 

**“Thor. Hulk. good to finally meet you guys,” Peter said as he fought them, jumping up and holding onto the ceiling so he could kick them, “I thought you’d be more handsome in person. Iron Man! Hey, what are you doing robbing a bank? You’re a billionaire.”**

“He talks too much,” Steve said. “We should sort that out.”

“You’ll do nothing of the sort,” Pepper snapped. “You’ve already been told not to go anywhere near him.”

“Pepper-”

“No!” she snapped, cutting him off. 

**He grabbed a fist that was coming towards him, knocking over Not-Hulk who had grabbed a weapon. Unfortunately, as Peter lunged at Not-Captain America he shot a ray at him. **

**Peter was suspended in the air, a blue glow surrounding him. **

“What is that?” Natasha asked. 

“Chitauri tech,” Tony said. 

“And how did they come to have it?” 

“One of the clean up companies kept some stuff and created tech with it to sell on when they got pissed that my company took over the clean up op.” Tony explained.

**“Hey!” Peter shouted, his voice coming out distorted, “oh, this feels so weird.”**

**He was thrown back, hitting Not-Hulk and then the wall before falling to the floor, he jumped up as though nothing had happened, his voice returned to normal as he asked, “what is that thing?”**

“Priorities,” Clint muttered. 

“I was focused on that too,” Natasha said, raising a perfect brow at him. 

“Yeah, but you weren’t just thrown into the wall with it.” Clint said. 

“Even more reason for him to prioritise it.”

**He was scooped up again in the blue glow, “I’m starting to think you’re not the Avengers,” he said, his words coming out stilted due to the fact he was being slammed into the ceiling and ground between words.**

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. remind me to install a protocol in Underoos’ suit that notifies me whenever there’s significant trauma and likely injuries.” Tony said tiredly. 

“Yes, Sir.”

**As he was thrown onto the floor he gripped onto it, the rest of his body suspended in the air. **

“Freaky.” Rhodey muttered.

**He shot a web at one of the large metal cash trays and pulled it forward, knocking out Not-Captain America and causing him the drop the strange blue, glowy, anti-gravity ray.**

**Money was flying everywhere as Peter jumped about fighting the Not-Avengers. Not-Iron Man attempted to use the anti gravity gun again but Peter shot a web at it, cementing it to the window and with it Not-Iron Man’s arm. **

“The kid is good in a fight.” Natasha said. 

“You didn't know this from Germany?” Tony asked. 

“I like more evidence before believing I can rely on someone in a fight.” Natasha said. 

“That’s fine,” Tony commented, “you don't need any evidence anyway, he’s not going to be fighting any Avenger level fights.”

Tony could have sworn that he was going to go insane if people kept hinting that they were going to try and recruit his kid. He was trying so damn hard to keep him safe!

**“So how do jerks like you get tech like this?” Peter asked as he pinged the Iron Man mask. **

**While he was distracted, Not-Hulk picked up a gun that was glowing purple, a large purple bolt shot out and cut through the walls like a laser, destroying most of the bank. **

“Well, shit.” Rhodey said. 

It was significantly more dangerous than the anti-gravity gun, this weapon actually had the potential to cut Peter in half. 

**Unfortunately it also shot across the street and cause Mr. Delmar’s deli store windows to explode as flames started to build. **

“Isn’t that where Peter got his sandwich?” Natasha asked, remembering the store and the kind man with his cat. 

“Yeah.” Steve said, also recognising the store. 

**“Mr. Delmar.” Peter murmured, leaving the Not-Avengers to their own devices as he sprinted across the road, launching himself into the burning building. **

“Running into burning buildings? Really?” Tony asked. 

“It’s PEter,” Pepper sighed, “of course he’s running into burning buildings.”

**“Hey, Mr. Delmar, you in here? Is anybody in here? Hello?”**

**He found him upstairs in his flat, choking on smoke and instantly pulled him up to his feet. Peter pulled one of MR. Delmar’s arms around his neck to support his weight, using his free hand to scoop up Murphy the cat. **

“He got the cat too,” Natasha murmured, a strange expression crossing her face. 

“He’s growing on her,” Pepper whispered to Tony. 

**Once outside, Peter looked over to the empty bank. The Not-Avengers had escaped, “oh, come on,” Peter mumbled. **

“It’s ok, kiddo,” Tony said to PEter, “you did the right thing. It’s not your fault they got away.”

**“Here, here,” Peter said quickly, handing Murphy to Mr. Delmar. **

**“Good, yeah.” **

“So this means we can stay?” Steve asked. 

“I guess so,” Tony muttered, not too happy about the development, but unwilling to antagonise a slowly mending friendship. That was; slowly mending so long as Steve stopped trying to recruit Peter into the Avengers. 

“I have a question though.” Clint said. 

“Shoot.”

“How is he gonna eat and stuff?” Clint asked, “you said he has a crazy metabolism right?”

“Shit,” Tony muttered as he realised that Clint was right, “it’s going to be a few days before he wakes up again, and he needs to eat and drink.”

“And pee,” Pepper said quietly. 

“I think I should make a call to Cho.” Tony muttered. 

“Really?” Steve asked. “A top level S.H.I.E.L.D doctor for the sake of a minor issue?” 

“I’m not risking his identity with any old doctor,” Tony snapped. “F.R.I. contact Dr. Cho please, and tell her it’s urgent but not life or death urgent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dr cho wont be staying to watch but peter needs her or this gonna get unfortunate for him 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @[ephemeralstark](https://ephemeralstark.tumblr.com/) and let me know what you're thinking so far 
> 
> thank you beanios :D


	5. someone stop this kid

A few hours later after the sun had long since set in the sky, Peter was still settled on the sofa, but had since acquired even more attachments than before. When Dr. Cho had arrived she had been keen to move Peter to a more sterile environment, thankfully it hadn't taken much for Tony to convince her to do what she had to without shifting him as the risks of detaching any of the sensors outweighed the risk of helping Peter from where he was. 

Tony had ushered everyone from the room, leaving Peter in the capable hands of Dr. Cho, he knew that the kid wouldn't want an audience for what was about to happen to him.

Peter was the proud new owner of his very own catheter, nasogastric tube, and peripheral venous cannula. Meaning that his bladder was being drained without any potentially embarrassing situations, a tube had been threaded through his nostril all the way down to his stomach to allow a high calorie feed to be administered, preventing him from starving. The cannula in his hand was connected to a bag of intravenous fluids to keep him hydrated. 

When Tony had first re-entered the room, Peter hadn't moved but he was sporting a  _ very  _ bright red face. He felt a pang of sympathy for his kid knowing how private he could be, at least if Tony had his way Peter and Dr. Cho would never need to be in the same room again. 

“Sorry, kiddo, if there had been another way we wouldn't have done this,” Tony whispered too quietly for the people trooping into the room behind him. “I know the catheter is embarrassing but not having one would have been more so, and messy.” 

Peter’s face grew redder at the possibility, Tony hadn't thought it would be humanly possible, but there was Peter defying expectations.

“Be careful with the NG tube,” Dr. Cho said indicating to the nasogastric tube, “it took a few attempts to get it in the right place since Peter wasn't able to swallow on insertion to prevent it going down into the lungs.”

“What does that mean? Is he hurt?” Tony asked. 

“It means he may have a tender nose and moving the tube too much may cause some discomfort but with his healing factor he’ll be back to a hundred percent in a couple of hours.” Dr. Cho explained. 

Dr. Cho had left, leaving a highly trained and trusted professional in the med bay so Peter’s needs could be catered to by someone who knew what they were doing rather than Tony’s amateur attempts to help. 

Tony had settled on the sofa with Peter, pulling his lower legs onto his lap with a quick, “sorry, kiddo, my back is old and needs the support,” which had been a complete lie. He just wanted to remind himself that Peter was there, and he was alive. 

Pepper was also close by, padding the floor with cushions that cost more than four years worth of college tuition, she sat by bothTony and Peter. The others lay scattered about throughout the room, the rogues keeping their distance from Peter as to not appear a threat. 

The conversation had remained safely bland until Steve had to go  _ there.  _

“Tony, I’m sorry, but I have to ask,” he said suddenly, “how did Peter become Spider-Man?”

“Why does it matter?” Tony asked, instantly suspicious. 

“I was just wondering if his abilities came from the suit?” Steve asked, “ I had thought so, but you mentioned he had an enhanced metabolism?” 

“Meaning: did I do this to him?” Tony asked with a frown. 

“No, that’s not what I-”

**“Oh, hey Ned, guess what?” Peter said to himself as he looked into a mirror. Obviously practicing a difficult conversation. **

“Another memory?” Steve asked. 

“Looks like it,” Natasha said, “why does he look so… weak?” 

It was true, his muscle mass seemed drastically reduced and his face looked peaky and drawn. 

**“Ned. You remember that Oscorp field trip we went on with school? Of course he remembers it Peter, it was only a few hours ago.”**

“Ew,” Tony muttered, “Oscorp? Really, Underoos?” 

“He probably didn’t have much of a say about the location of the field trip.” Bruce told him. 

“I don't care, he should have known better,” Tony said with a sniff. 

“Here we go,” Rhodey said rolling his eyes, “time for Tony’s sulk time.”

“I’m not sulking.” Tony argued. 

“You definitely are,” Rhodey muttered. 

**Peter had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and was holding himself up against the bathroom sink as he stared in the mirror. **

“Hey, kiddo, you really don't look good there,” Tony murmured, forgetting about his playful grudge. 

“He looks like he needs a hospital,” Pepper agreed. 

“Yeah, but this is Peter.” Tony said. 

**“So, Ned, I think I’m dying.” Peter let out a hoarse wheeze that was meant to be a laugh. “Like he’s going to believe that.”**

“F.R.I?” Tony muttered.

“Added to the Time Out list.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. stated. 

“Thank you,” Tony said, “this is ridiculous. He thinks he’s dying and he still won’t get real help.”

Peter let out a small whine of protest.

“Nope,” Tony snapped, “I don't want to hear it kid. You didn't get help. Planning a call to Fred isn't getting help, it’s a minimal effort at best.”

**Peter started coughing with such force that his shoulders shook and his grip tightened on the sink so he could hold himself up. Once they finally subsided enough for him to catch his breath he realised that the mirror was splattered with red droplets. **

“Oh shit,” Clint said. 

“Yeah, that’s a sign you’re in trouble.” Rhodey agreed.

**Anxiously he touched his fingertips to his lips while muttering, “oh hell, please don't,” only to pull them away to see them coated in bright red. **

“Kid, please, get help.” Tony pleaded with the screen. 

“You know he won’t.” Pepper said, brows furrowed in concern as she watched, unwilling to look away for even a moment for fear that if she did something would happen to him. 

**“Just the force of coughing,” Peter mumbled to himself, “it’s fine. I’m fine.”**

“I’m gonna start a swear jar, but instead of swearing he needs to put a dollar in every time he says ‘I’m fine’.” Tony planned. 

“I wouldn't advise that, Sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up, “Peter says ‘I’m fine on average of forty-seven times a week, which would mean that he would have to be earning $2444 minimum per year. If you remember that is an average, based on Peter being at school through the day and restricting his Spider-Man duties to evenings with a 10:30pm curfew on school nights, then we can assume that this number will increase through the summer.”

“Alright, alright,” Tony muttered, looking equally irked and proud of his AI, “I was just joking. Kinda.”

**It wasn't fine, he immediately started shivering after saying those words. He was sweating more than he thought humanly possible and with a sudden gasp he lurched over to the toilet, collapsing on the bathroom floor as he emptied the contents of his stomach. **

“Oh, ew.” Rhodey muttered screwing up his nose and looking away.

**"Should've called May,” he muttered into the ceramic bowl as he gagged a little more, thankfully it was a false alarm. **

“Yeah, you should have.” Tony muttered.

**He sat there for a while, shivering and gagging on the floor until he was confident enough in his stomach’s ability not to try and expel itself. **

“This is Spider-Man?” Steve asked. “Should he not be a bit tougher than this? I thought he had a metabolism similar to mine.”

“I think we’re finding out how he became Spider-Man,” Natasha commented, “whatever happened on that field trip looks to be rough, I wouldn't judge his abilities until we see how he comes out the other end.”

“He held his own in Germany,” Rhodey said in Peter’s defence and Tony saw how they all turned away from him at the mention of Germany. They couldn't bear to look in his eyes with the knowledge that they were partly at fault for him being unable to walk without Tony’s technology.

**He tried to stand, but he was too weak and his head started to instantly spin sending him crashing back to the floor, landing harshly on his knees. **

“Oh, kid,” Tony muttered. 

**He let out a gasp of pain and braced himself against the cold tiles, breathing heavily until he felt like he would manage to move. **

“This is hard to watch,” Pepper murmured, “I can’t believe he went through all of this on his own.”

“He didn't have many people in his life who would have known what to do,” Tony said quietly, “and it’s Peter. He doesn't want to bother anyone. Ever.” 

**Slowly he made his way down the hall on his hands and knees, muttering deliriously to himself all the while. **

“Crawling?” Rhodey asked. “Just how bad was this transformation if he was too weak to stand?” 

“I have a feeling that it was trying to kill him.” Tony said honestly. “Except his body was strong enough to survive, either that or the healing factor was one of the first changes made and it kept him alive long enough for the change to complete.”

“Interesting theories,” Bruce said, “I’d be interested in talking to Peter more about his abilities when he wakes up, if that’s ok?”

“It’s up to him.” Tony said with a shrug.

**“Good thing May’s working, good thing, it’s real good. She would be worry… worry, not right, worry, concerned!” Peter said to himself. “Talking is a worry and concern. Can’t do it. Words are all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Should call Ned.” **

“No, kid, when you can’t talk properly, you call an adult.” Tony said, Peter whined quietly. “No, Pete, that’s non-negotiable.”

“Are you gonna keep arguing with an unconscious teenager?” Rhodey asked. 

“Hmm, probably,” Tony said after a moment of pondering. 

**Peter made it to his bedroom and collapsed on the floor on his front. With a great deal of effort he flipped himself over onto his back so he was staring up at the ceiling.**

**“Hey!” he slurred out looking extremely happy. “It’s Iron Man, hello Iron Man.”**

“Uh, what?” Tony muttered.

**He waved at the ceiling were there was a tiny Iron Man figurine standing posed on the light fixture. **

“Aw, look at that,” Rhodey snickered, “that’s so hero worship-y.”

“Yeah, and now if you asked him, he’d tell you Thor is his favourite.” Tony said rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, well, my kids like Ant Man,” Clint said with a shrug, “you’re not a dad until your kid prefers another hero over you.”

“I’m not-” 

“Yeah, you are.” Clint said cutting off Tony’s protests. 

**“You saved me when I was little, Mr. Iron Man,” Peter happily informed the figurine, “I’m sorry it was a waste, ‘m gonna die anyway. I think the spider that bit me was pois- poiso- bad. Bad spider.” **

“He was bitten by a spider?” Steve asked. 

“It was radioactive,” Tony said, “or at least, Pete says it was, I doubt there any way to know for sure.”

“So there could be other Spider-Guys flying around?” Natasha asked. 

“No,” Tony said with a smirk, “Peter is scared of spiders and squashed it in a panic.”

“He squished it?” Bruce asked. 

“It was an accident.” Tony said. “But, yeah.”

**Peter let out a sob as he lay on the floor, “hurts,” he mumbled. **

**He needed to get to the bed, with a quick salute to Iron Man he grumbled his way into bed, aching and wincing with every movement. **

“He’s strong,” Steve said. 

“He’s stubborn.” Pepper corrected. 

**He didn't bother to change or climb under the covers, instead he lay on top of the bed fully dressed and shivering with fever. **

**“Pete?” A man called suddenly, followed by the sound of a door shutting. **

“His uncle.” Tony realised. 

“Thank god there’s actually an adult there to help,” Bruce said. 

“Yeah, no, something tells me Peter won’t let him help.” Rhodey muttered.

**“Oh shit,” Peter mumbled and with a pained groan he forced himself onto his side so he was facing away from the door. **

“I think you may be right, Rhodes.” Steve said. 

**With obvious effort he managed to slow his breathing, it was just in time as a figure appeared in the doorway. It was his uncle. **

“Oh you little…” Tony trailed off as he caught the look Pepper sent him. 

**“Hey, Pete?” Ben whispered. **

**Peter blinked at the wall, face screwed up in agony, but let out a steady breath through gritted teeth. **

“Nope, I’m saying it,” Tony said, “he’s a little shit.”

“Tony,” Pepper murmured patiently, “you can’t call him a little shit because you’re worried.”

“Sure I can, and I can ground him forever.” 

**“Busy day, huh bud?” Ben murmured. “That’s ok, I’ll hear about your field trip tomorrow. Sleep well kiddo.”**

**The door was gently closed behind Ben’s departing figure, and Peter let out a gentle gasp of pain. **

“This kid needs help.” Clint muttered, shaking his head. 

“He has it, he just needs to accept that he has it.” Tony said. 

**“‘m sorry, ‘m sorry, ‘m so so sorry.” Peter mumbled as he curled in on himself.**

The memory slowly faded into nothing and Tony was left staring speechlessly at the kid. 

“Kid, you are in so much trouble,” Tony declared, “are you kidding me? Like, are you actually freaking kidding me right now? You thought you were  _ dying,  _ but you didn't say anything? You just pretended to be asleep so you could suffer in silence?”

“I bet Peter is hoping to stay in dreamland forever right now.” Natasha said with a smirk.

“Oh, he could try, but he’d be in way more trouble for that.” Tony said quickly before the kid got any smart ideas.

“Sounds like someone has another lecture coming,” Rhodey said with a smirk, “just don't be as hard on him this time, remember this is all stuff that’s happened in the past. In fact, a lot of it happened before he knew you.”

“Yeah,” Tony said with a small nod, “you’re right.”

“Wait.” Steve muttered, holding up a hand. “Are you telling me that  _ you _ -” he pointed at Tony “-have lectured that kid? What the hell did he do?”

Just as Tony was prepared to explain what it was that Peter had done, the screen flashed into life. 

**Peter was running, no, Peter was sprinting as fast as he could in the direction of the sea. **

“I guess you’re about to see what he did.” Tony muttered, wishing that he didn't have to relive this particular memory.

“What?” Clint frowned. “Is he going swimming?”

**He launched himself out into the air, spreading his arms wide and feeling himself soar weightlessly as the web wings popped out, until he slammed into the side of a ferry. He clung on tightly, after almost falling. **

“Nope,” Clint muttered answering his own question. “He’s just late for the ferry.”

“It was almost too late for the ferry.” Tony muttered, much to everyone else’s confusion. 

**“Nice.” He complimented himself. **

“Well, someone has to have confidence in him.” Rhodey muttered. “Might as well be himself.”

**After taking a moment to celebrate catching the ferry on time, he crawled up to peer through one of the windows. “Ok, Karen, activate Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode.”**

“You gave him an enhanced reconnaissance mode?” Bruce asked. 

“I mean, you never know when it’ll be needed.” Tony said, trying to defend himself. He just wanted Peter to be ready for any potential situation.

** _“Sure thing.”_ **

**“He’s up front, main deck.” A man’s voice filtered through Peter’s comms. “I hate this guy.”**

**“It’s the guy from the bridge, right?” Peter asked. **

“The bridge?” Natasha asked. 

“I don’t know, that memory hasn’t popped up yet,” Tony said, not mentioning that Peter hadn’t brought up the bridge either. 

**“Just keep me posted.” Another man answered. **

**“Who’s that other guy?” Peter asked. **

** _“There’s no record of him in my criminal database.” _ ** **Karen informed him. ** ** _“Incoming call from May Parker, should I reroute to your heads-up display?” _ **

“He has access to a criminal database?” Steve asked, arching an eyebrow at Tony.

“Look, yes he does, his suit can do a lot of different things, this will get tedious if you question every single thing Karen says or does.” Tony snapped. 

“Alright,” Steve said, holding his hands up defensively, “I’m sorry, it just seemed like a lot of power for a kid to have in his back pocket.”

“Peter is smart,” Tony said in his defence, before remembering what they were about to watch, “well, mostly.”

**“I can't talk right now, I’ll call her back.” Peter said quickly as a small robotic spider floated into the air by his head with a small whirring noise. “Hey, Dronie, keep an eye on that guy. We can't let anybody get away this time.” **

“He named it Dronie?” Rhodey asked. “God, he is so much like you, no imagination at all.”

“Hey!” Tony protested. 

“I’m sorry, Dum-E.” 

“Fair point.” Tony grumbled.

**Dronie whistled in confirmation and Peter continued to climb up the side of the ferry. Carefully he flipped himself up onto the roof so that he could overlook the people on the deck. **

**“Who’s the guy on the left?” Peter whispered. **

** _“Mac Gargan.” _ ** **Karen said. ** ** _“Extensive criminal record, including homicide. Would you like me to activate instant kill?” _ **

“I should really remove that,” Tony muttered, “I had pulled too many all nighters when I decided to add that to his suit’s abilities.”

“At least it’s Peter, he’ll never use it.” Pepper said. 

**“No, Karen! S-stop it with the Instant Kill already!” Peter said telling her off for the suggestion. **

**He was distracted by the man from the inside of the ferry walking up to Gargan, “white pickup truck,” Gargan nodded at another man who proceeded to walk off, presumably in search of the truck. **

“It’s not a very clever place for a deal,” Clint muttered, “if anything goes down they’re stuck.”

“It’s the perfect place,” Natasha argued, “they’re aware of the restrictions and that’ll make them less likely to start anything, plus, less chance of being raided by the authorities.”

**“Dronie, scan the ship for a white pickup truck.” Peter said, and footage of the meeting soon appeared. “Oh, this is too perfect. They got the weapons, the buyers and the sellers all in one place.”**

“This feels too easy,” Bruce muttered nervously. 

** _“Incoming call from Tony Stark.” _ **

“And there goes the easiness,” Rhodey said with a smirk in Tony’s direction. 

**“No, no, no, no, don't answer!” Peter panicked. **

“Wow, he tried to  _ avoid _ me?” Tony asked, staring at the screen, “like I could tell he wanted off the call, but he tried to reject  _ me?  _ The kid adores me.”

“No need to be so full of it.” Steve muttered. 

“No, he’s right,” Pepper said, pinning Steve in place with a hard look, “Peter worships the ground Tony walks on.”

Peter let out a small noise of protest, and Tony could see the red flush crawling up his cheeks. 

**“Mr. Parker, got a sec?” Tony’s voice rang through. **

**“Uhh, I- I’m actually at school.” Peter lied. **

** _“No, you're not.” _ ** **Karen replied instantly. **

“Wow, Karen.” Rhodey muttered. 

“She’s a traitor.” Clint agreed. 

**“Nice work in D.C.” Tony said. **

**“O-ok.”**

**“My dad never really gave me a lot of support and I’m just trying to uh, break the cycle of shame.” Tony said. **

Tony tried to ignore the way the Avengers looked at him when they heard those words. That didn't fit with the image of Tony Stark they had in their minds. 

Could it be that this kid was actually  _ good  _ for Tony? 

**“Uh, I’m kind of in the middle of something,” Peter stammered out. **

**“Don’t cut me off when I’m complimenting you,” Tony said, looking irritated for a moment, “anyway, great things are about to-” an overwhelming buzzing filled the air “-what is that?” **

“Oh no,” Rhodey said, his words contradicted by the giant shit eating grin that was stretched across his face, “busted.”

**“Uh, I’m at band practice.” Peter lied. **

**“That’s odd,” Tony said slowly, “Happy told me you quit Band six weeks ago. What’s up?”**

“He quit band?” Pepper asked with a frown. 

“Yeah, not long after Germany.” 

“We’re going to be talking about that Peter,” Pepper said, “you can’t drop your extracurriculars for Spider-Man.”

“F.R.I. start Pepper a Time Out list for Pete.” Tony said with a smirk. 

**“I gotta go!” Peter said quickly as things began happening on the deck. “End call.”**

**“Hey!” Tony was mad. **

“Oh shit,” Clint said grinning, “he hung up on Tony.”

“Yeah, that probably had a lot to do with why I was so mad at him,” Tony admitted, “he just needs to ask for help sometimes.”

**“I’ll take those!” Peter yelled as he shot a web at the set of keys that were being handed over. “Yoink! Hey guys-” he jumped down to stand in front of them “-the illegal weapons deal ferry was at 10:30. You missed it.” **

“Those webs are handy,” Clint admitted. 

**As if they had planned it, the men all drew their weapons on Peter at the same time.**

“Is this kid ever not being shot at?” Bruce asked. 

“I mean I don't shoot at him much,” Tony answered. 

“Yeah, see it’s the ‘much’ part that worries me.” 

** Peter shot a web at the two men nearest him and used them to create a slingshot, he fired himself at another man and kicked him, the gun dropped from his hands as he was thrown from the ferry. **

“How often does he do this?” Steve asked. 

“Too often.” Tony sighed. 

**Peter aimed his web shooters quickly, catching the man before he could fall, he didn't quite succeed in pulling him back onto the ferry, instead he rammed him into the side and left him to grip on for dear life while Peter dodged a taser-y looking weapon that was flying towards the back of his head. **

“He managed to dodge that?” Steve asked, peering curiously at Peter. “How? He was turned the other way.”

“He can sense things.” Tony said shortly, not trusting Steve enough to elaborate on Peter’s abilities. 

**It missed and instead collided with something by his head, causing sparks to fly into the air and the weapon to get stuck. **

**“Spider-guy’s here.” one of the men muttered. **

“Busted.” Natasha muttered. 

**“Woah, woah, woah, not so fast!” Peter yelled shooting out multiple webs as two of the men tried to get up, he threw them - and a motorbike - through the air. They screamed as they were thrown and slammed into metal railings and posts. “Are you guys ok? My bad, that was a little hard.” **

“Is he really apologising?” Pepper asked.

“I think there’s a little sarcasm mixed in there,” Tony admitted, “but yeah, I don’t think he meant to use as much strength as he did.”

**The man with the taser puncher was still stuck, “I gotta say, the other guy was better with that thing,” Peter informed him as he renewed his web fluid and Dronie returned to his spot on the suit, “I’m honestly, I’m… I’m shocked.” **

“Other guy?” Tony muttered to himself. 

This kid was seriously going to turn him completely grey. Not even just a few hairs, he was going to be fully silver. 

**A man was sprinting towards Peter from behind. Without looking Peter shot a red flashing device at him, it exploded in a mess of webs, sticking him to the wall. **

“I need his senses.” Natasha said quietly 

**In a shocking turn of events, Peter turned to see one of the men grabbing another and ramming his head against one of the vehicles on the ferry. He watched the man fall to the ground, unconscious, and turned to meet Peter's gaze, a very subtle, sadistic smile pricking at the corners of his lips. **

“Oh,” Tony muttered as he recognised the face. 

That man was currently in the most secure prison in the world. Tony had watched as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had interrogated him and he had thrown up his lunch in the bathroom after. That man was sick and twisted and he had enjoyed hurting Tony’s kid. 

**"Freeze! FBI! Don't move!" Men started to yell as they burst through the doors and appeared on the top deck of the ferry. "On the ground! Don't move!"**

**"Wait, wait, what do you mean, FBI?" Peter asked as he threw his arms awkwardly in the air, hoping not to get shot. **

“They say don't move and get on the ground, and this kid just throws his hands in the air.” Rhodey muttered. 

“Yeah, but they told him not to move and then to lie down, so they were kinda contradicting themselves.” Bruce said. 

** _"The FBI is the Federal Bureau-"_ **

**"I know what the 'FBI' means." Peter snapped, cutting off Karen. "But, what are they doing here?"**

“Well that’s all you had to say in the first place, Petey,” Tony grinned, proud that he had made Karen as sassy as she was. 

“Tony…” Rhodey muttered un shock, “you called the  _ FBI? _ ”

“He hung up on me,” Tony said, holding up his hands in defence, “what else was I meant to do?” 

“Literally anything else.” Clint muttered.

**A buzzing cut through the air, followed by the sound of metal against metal. The FBI quickly removed their weapons from Peter and aimed them at the monstrosity that was flying towards them. **

“Woah, what the hell is that?” Clint asked. 

“It looks like a man, but also… not.” Steve said. 

“It was a man,” Tony confirmed, “well, if he could actually be called that.” 

“Bad guy?” 

“He is the reason the term ‘bad guy’ exists.” Tony replied. 

**The Vulture.**

**His wings were strong and caused a great deal of damage as he made his way towards them. **

“I would not want to get in the way of those things.” Rhodey said with a low whistle. 

“Yeah, it’s a shame Underoos didn't think the same thing when he saw them.” Tony said with a deep sigh. 

**"Get out of the way!" Peter screamed at the agents in an attempt to save them. "Get out of the way! Go, go, go, go!" **

“They just had guns trained on him,” Natasha muttered, “and he’s trying to  _ save  _ them?” 

“Yeah, that’s just how Peter is,” Pepper said with a smile as she looked at the young boy who was starting to become somewhat of a son to her. 

**The Vulture fired a ball of angry looking purple light towards Peter, who dodged it at the last moment, it burned a hole in the metal railings.**

“I wouldn't want to see what that could do to him.” Bruce said. 

“His suit does have some defences built in, but mainly against human weapons.” Tony said. “I may look into developing it further if he’s going to continue to get himself into these situations.”

“He doesn't need a suit that could go to space and fight aliens, don't go too over the top.” Pepper told him. 

**"Look out, look out, look out! Move!" Peter yelled grabbing onto an agent who was at risk of being hit. "Move, move, move!"**

**He successfully saved the agent but in doing so he ended up taking the brunt of the hit from a car being thrown towards him, and ended up being thrown to the side, somehow still managing to stay on the ferry. **

“Ouch, he’s lucky.” Steve said. 

“How is he? He was just hit with a car, in what world could that be called lucky?” Clint asked. 

“I mean yeah, he was hit with a car, but he could have been thrown from the ferry also,” Steve said, “that would have been a difficult situation to get himself out of.”

“Fair point.”

**The Vulture took to the sky, and whirled around, powering up his weapon and aiming it back towards the ferry. It blasted out purple light that burned through the ferry and made Peter sure that he never wanted to be hit by that.**

**"Get to the top deck," The Vulture called out, "we're getting out of here." **

“It’s a bit stupid to shout your plan out to everyone.” Tony said with a frown. “These guys have been using Chitauri technology to create their own weapons but they don't know how to use comms?” 

“They’re smart idiots?” Rhodey suggested. 

**The men listened, and Peter shot a web at one of them to stop him from getting away, but The Vulture fired again and shot through Peter's web, allowing the man to escape.**

“Huh, he’s adapting to beat the kid.” Bruce said. 

**Peter realised that he needed to take down the head criminal first, and shot a web at his feet to hold him in place, it wasn't easy, the man had a fair amount of power in his wings. While Peter kept him still, the FBI agents did their best to shoot at him, the bullets doing nothing more than glancing off the metal wings.**

“At least they’ve started to work with him rather than against him.” Tony muttered, he had specifically told them not to hurt the kid, and yet the first thing they had done was aim their guns at him and treat him like a criminal. 

If Tony hadn't been too mad to get the full story about what had happened, he would have been livid with them for drawing their guns on the one person he had told them to protect. 

**The Vulture turned his weapon on the agents and Peter was concerned to find that there was no longer any bullets flying through the air. He shot another web at The Vulture before attaching it to a car and jumping on top. **

“This kid needs to stop,” Clint muttered, “he is way too active.”

**The Vulture tried to hit him, so he jumped up and clung onto the side of the upper deck railings, aiming another web.**

**Unfortunately, The Vulture aimed successfully at Peter on his next hit and Peter ended up having to force himself out over the sea, he swung on a web, using The Vulture as his perch to do so. He turned in midair, making his way back to the ship. **

“Like how does he do that?” Clint asked. “You know what? I think he just likes to make everyone else look bad.”

**All of his hard work had been for nothing, as the Vulture snipped his webs with his wings, perhaps he had just been humouring Peter. Nevertheless, Peter kept trying, he shot another web at The Vulture, this time aiming for his weapon. **

“I mean the kid is unrelenting,” Steve said approvingly, “he’s not letting the failure stop him, that's a really good quality to have as an Avenger.”

“He isn't an Avenger.” Tony said quickly. “At one time I considered making him one but I was wrong to and the kid actually turned me down. I’m glad he did, he was smarter than me that day, and honestly he is everyday. So don't even think of trying to recruit him.”

“If he’s so smart, why would you worry about me trying?” Steve asked. “Surely, he would just refuse.”

“He hates to disappoint people,” Tony admitted, “but actually, I was more worried about your wellbeing, not his. Pete is really mad at you, Cap.”

**Bracing himself against a post that he had been pulled into he yelled, "activate taser web!"**

**The Vulture couldn't keep holding onto the weapon in that state and Peter was sent crashing to the ground as he let go of it. **

“Success!” Rhodey cheered. 

“Don't speak too soon.” Tony warned. 

**The gun started to fire at random, shooting dangerously in every direction, Peter shot rapid fire webs at it until the blasts couldn't escape.**

“Huh, I suppose he is quite useful,” Clint muttered, “and here I was thinking that he was just sass and Tony’s suit.”

“He is so much more than the suit.” Tony snapped. 

**"You're messing with things you don't understand." The Vulture said.**

**That was when the gun exploded. Beams of intense purple light shot up and started to cut through the ferry, slicing through metal as though it was nothing. **

“Well,” Bruce muttered, “he was warned.”

“This was on the news,” Pepper remembered, “this was the day you… oh, Tony. this was why you took the suit from him? This was why you were in a foul mood for all that time?”

“I shouldn't have taken the suit.” Tony admitted.

**The Vulture took that as his chance to escape and Peter couldn't do anything about it because the ferry was splitting in half.**

**Water was seeping up and he could hear panicked screams from all the innocent bystanders who had been unfortunate enough to get caught up in the battle. **

“Those poor people,” Pepper said shaking her head. 

“They ended up being alright,” Tony reminded her, “there were no significant injuries.”

**"Oh my God! What do I do?" Peter panicked, before taking a deep breath, "Karen, uh, give me an X-Ray of the boat and target all the strongest points." **

“That’s it, Kid, keep your nerve.” Tony said proudly. 

**Peter moved faster than he had ever moved before, shouting out commands as he flipped and soared through the air.**

**"Web grenade!"**

**"Splitter web!"**

**He dodge sparks and flames and shot his webs with practised skill, connecting all the strongest points together in a desperate attempt to save everyone.**

**Once he was done, he paused on the top of a burning corner and panted, trying to catch his breath. **

“He’s a smart kid, Tony.” Steve admitted. “You did well with him.”

“Actually, that was all his Aunt.” Tony said, refusing to take credit. “I just came along after he’d already become such an admirable young man.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like Tony not to take credit for something.

** _"Great job, Peter," _ ** **Karen said, ** ** _"you are 98% successful."_ **

**"98?" Peter asked as a man started to cheer. **

“That doesn't sound promising.” Rhodey mumbled, knowing how Tony’s AIs worked. 

**"Yeah, Spider-Man!"**

**While he was clapping webs started to fail, deadly snaps filled the air.**

“Well, shit.” Clint said. 

**"No!" Peter gasped, "no, no, no, no, no!"**

**Water began to flood in once more and Peter in his desperation launched himself into the middle, shooting a web at either side as he tried to hold everything up. **

“Don't do that,” Pepper murmured, “it’s going to hurt.” 

**He screamed, it was like he was being ripped in half. He couldn't do it, he was going to be pulled apart. **

“God, Kid, if I had been even a few minutes late…” Tony trailed off, his mind filled with dark thoughts about what he may have found on arrival if he had been just a little bit later. 

He hadn't even checked to make sure the kid had been ok, he had just gone ahead and yelled at him. 

**Until he wasn't.**

**The webs began to slacken and the pressure on his muscles lessened. **

“What’s happening?” Steve asked. 

**"What the hell?" Peter muttered as the ferry was pushed back together and he was able to stand on the floor. **

“Sinking boats don't just mend themselves all of a sudden.” Clint said frowning.

“I doubt it’s mending itself.” Natasha said rolling her eyes.

**"Hey Spider-Man," Iron Man said, looking in through the window. "Band practice, was it?" **

“Busted.” Rhodey muttered. 

**Tony's tech followed him, sticking to the sides and powering their thrusters to keep each half of the ferry in place while Tony flew around soldering it. **

“It’s a good thing you appeared when you did,” Clint said, looking relieved, “it could have gone terribly wrong.”

“It did.” Tony said bluntly. 

Even when he had saved everyone, it had still gone wrong because he hadn't made sure the kid had actually been ok after all of that, he’d just lectured him, and yelled, and left him to walk alone in pyjamas.

**Peter quickly followed, swinging gracefully and crawling on the walls and ceiling as he watched Tony work.**

**"Uh, Mr. Stark?" He called. "Hey, Mr. Stark, can I do anything? What do you want me to do?"**

**"I think you've done enough."**

“Ouch.” Rhodey murmured. “That was harsh.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, “I could have handled it better.”

“How did you become so close?” Clint asked suddenly, interrupting them. 

“What?” Tony asked, confused. 

“I just mean, you don't seem very fatherly towards him there, but right here you watch him like a hawk, you stroke his hair, you lecture him, you just care for him in general.”

“Ah,” Tony said, understanding, “there was a lot of trial and error in the beginning of our relationship. I thought that I was doing what’s best for him when I was actually acting like my dad and I was hurting him more than I was helping him. So, I bucked up, admitted to myself that I cared about him, and I started actually acting like a mentor and that just built into this.”

“Oh,” Clint said before giving Tony a genuine smile, “I’m happy for you, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come follow me on tumblr @[ephemeralstark](https://ephemeralstark.tumblr.com/)
> 
> you guys have had some great suggestions for potential scenes to watch! i am always open to suggestions! a few people have mentioned the warehouse collapse - that will 100% be in a future chapter, i've also had suggestions of:
> 
> -ben's death (love this, the angst would be great)  
-mocking steve (@drabblewritingbitch your comment had me in stitches that was amazing!)   
\- skip (if i brought him into it, it would probably be more peter telling ned what was going on, not the actual abuse)  
-more ben!


	6. enter may

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it's been a while huh? to make up for it here is an 8k chapter and my sincere apologies for making you all wait for so long

Tony could see Rhodey glancing at him and he was beginning to grow irritated from the constant attention he was under, thankfully his friend’s actions were explained relatively quickly as the man quite obviously feigned an exaggerated yawn and stood up, stretching as he did so.

“Well, this has been interesting,” Rhodey said, “but I’m afraid I’m absolutely zonked, so I think I’m going to call it a night.”

“Yeah,” Pepper agreed, also standing up and shooting a small, thankful glance at Rhodey, “I think we should all call it a night, we can talk in the morning.”

“But there’s so many memories in that kid’s head still to watch,” Clint complained, “surely we could squeeze in one more?”

“Well, ‘that kid’ agreed to let you stay but that doesn’t mean he’s happy that a group of strangers are watching his private thoughts,” Pepper said, “so if you were smart, you’d do your best not to upset anyone so that you and your team don’t get kicked out.”

“She makes a good point.” Clint said to Steve with a small nod. “Let’s head.”

“But-” Steve started.

“No.” Natasha cut him off. “This isn’t our home anymore; we respect the rules of the people who do live here. If they say they’re tired, then we need to take our leave.”

“You can stay here.” Tony said without thinking.

“We can?”

“They can?”

“Uh, sure, why not?” Tony muttered, feigning control of the words that had spilled out of his mouth. “As long as you guys make yourselves sparse until the morning and stay away from the kid unless one of us is here too.”

“You know we wouldn’t hurt him, right?” Steve asked with an incredibly raw and vulnerable expression on his face.

“I-” Tony faltered; did he know that?

He could still remember the soldier’s form above him with that damned shield raised in the air. He could remember the expression on his friend’s face as he prepared to deliver the deadly blow, and he could _feel _the coldness that had overcome him while he was lying there waiting for death.

“I promise you.” Steve said, taking the silence for what it was – a no. “I won’t hurt the kid, or you. No one on my team is here to cause any harm.”

“We’ll talk in the morning.” Tony said, turning away to look at Peter. “I have to call his Aunt and let her know what’s going on.”

“Alright, I get it,” Steve murmured, “night guys.”

And with that the rogues all filtered from the room, following the familiar corridors back to their bedrooms that had been untouched since the Accords debacle.

Tony wasn’t sure how he felt about that, he wanted to cling onto his anger, to lash out and scream at them for everything they’d put him and his family through, but he couldn’t.

Instead he let himself fall against the couch, feeling the force of it wind him, that was comforting – it meant that he still had air in him, that he wasn’t suffocating in a hidden Hydra base in the middle of nowhere.

“Night, Tony.” Pepper murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, he hadn’t even realised that the rest of the people in the room had left. “Come join me when you’re ready.”

He hadn’t heard Bruce or Rhodey say anything, he hadn’t even registered their footsteps fading. Man, he was really out of it.

He waited until the door shut gently behind Pepper before glancing down at the kid on his couch.

“Man, kid, we really fucked this one up.” Tony admitted. “Your aunt is gonna be so mad at me.”

Peter’s brow furrowed ever so slightly.

“I know, I know, it’s all yours and Ned’s fault, but May doesn’t really understand the concept of ‘don’t shoot the messenger’ now, does she?”

The line between Peter’s brows smoothed out, Tony took that as an agreement.

“I’m worried about you kiddo, I know you’re generally an easy-going kid, but I don’t want you to feel exposed in front of these people.” Tony said quietly. “This is as much your home as it is mine, and definitely more so than it is theirs, so I would kick them out in a heartbeat.”

**“Peter?” Ned asked quietly, lying on his back and staring at the dark sky above Peter’s house. **

Tony blinked, was this a memory for him?

“Uh, kid?”

**“Yeah?” Peter asked. **

**They were lying on the roof of the apartment complex, staring at the sky, maybe they had intended to stargaze but thanks to the light pollution in New York that wasn’t an option. **

“Underoos? What are you doing?” Tony muttered his question, not expecting an answer.

**“Do you hate the Avengers now?” Ned asked. **

**“I don’t know.” Peter admitted. **

“You couldn’t hate anyone.” Tony muttered.

**“How can you not know?” Ned asked, lifting his head to look at his best friend. **

**“It’s a really grey area.” Peter murmured. “They’re not inherently bad people, but they have flawed logic sometimes.” **

**“Mr. Stark wasn’t right about the Accords.”**

**“No.” Peter agreed. “No one was. They needed more negotiation not blind faith or complete denial.”**

“Huh,” Tony said, “I’ve never really asked you what you thought of the Accords, I just kinda assumed you believed the same as I did because you agreed to go to Germany.”

It was actually reassuring that the kid was smart enough to form his own opinion on the matter, it showed that whenever he agreed with Tony about something, it wasn’t because of some leftover hero worship but rather because he actually had thought about it and decided that Tony was right.

**“I would’ve thought you’d have been completely on Mr. Stark’s side, dude.” Ned admitted. **

**“I was,” Peter said with a shrug, his shoulders scraping against the roof with the movement, “but then I after the blind anger I felt at Captain America settled, I started to think more about everything.”**

**“And what are your thoughts?” **

**“I think they both had good points, but they were both wrong, and it should have never turned into a fight like it did,” Peter admitted, “but at the end of the day, I owe Captain America a lot.”**

Tony jerked slightly in shock, what could the kid possibly owe Steve?

**“How’d you figure that?” **

**“Well, if Mr. Stark hadn’t taken me to Germany to try and bring his friend back, then maybe we never would have met.” **

“You’re a sappy little thing, aren’t you?” Tony asked with a small laugh.

**“So, you don’t want to punch Captain America anymore?” Ned asked with a light laugh. **

**“Well, I wouldn’t go that far, I still want to hurt him for hurting Mr. Stark.” Peter admitted. “I’m struggling to come to terms with that.” **

**“Understandable.” Ned said with a small shrug. **

“It’s not your job to be mad on my behalf Kiddo,” Tony said, “I don’t want you to feel like you have any obligations.”

**“But I would like them to mend their relationship,” Peter said, “I don’t think Mr. Stark means for me to see it, but he gets this sad look in his eyes sometimes when people mention the Avengers. I think he misses what he used to have – what they used to be.” **

“Kid…” Mr. Stark’s words failed him; he didn’t know Peter had picked up on all of that. “I’m sorry, I never meant to let you see that, but you’re right. I _do _miss them - I miss everything about how the team used to be. Sure, we had our moments, we didn’t always get along perfectly, but we’d be there for each other.”

Peter’s lips quirked up in a small smile.

“I know you showed them that memory earlier, but is this your way of telling _me_ that you’re ok with them being here?” Tony asked. “With them seeing all of your memories laid out in the open?”

Peter’s smile grew slightly.

“You’re just as much a self-sacrificial idiot as I am, y’know that?” Mr. Stark asked, before sighing and pulling himself out of the armchair to move closer to Peter.

He moved a strand of the kid’s hair away from his eyes, that must have been irritating him.

“I know you’re probably expecting that this will mend everything between us,” Tony told him, “and you’re not completely wrong – I think we’ll grow close again and bond, but we’ll still need time to get over all that’s happened.”

Peter’s lack of speech was disturbing Tony, he missed the ridiculously energetic and talkative teen.

“I don’t want you to sacrifice your wellbeing for me, that’s not how it works,” Tony said, “so the second things become uncomfortable, we need a sign, and I’ll kick everyone out of this room faster than you can take a breath.”

A sign.

What kind of sign though? What on Earth could Peter do in his condition that they could use as a sign without limiting his already limited communication abilities.

“Hey, Underoos? Do you think you can cross your fingers for me?” Tony asked.

A small frown of concentration appeared on Peter’s face as he tried to follow Tony’s instructions. He appeared to be focussing very hard, too much so – he was neglecting his breathing.

“Kid, stop, it’s alright,” Tony said quickly, feeling a pang of relief as Peter’s chest rose and fell normally, “we’ll figure something else out, alright? Don’t hurt yourself.”

Of course they would figure something else out, they had to… he had to. This was his kid. Well, his and May’s kid and he needed to figure out a way to keep him safe. Ok, he was just May’s, but Tony was allowed to dream.

“Righto, leave that one with me, Kid, I gotta call May.”

Tony didn’t think he had ever dreaded a call more, even more so than calling his extended family to tell them about the passing of his parents.

“Stark. Where the fuck is my nephew and why the fuck is he not answering his phone?” May’s delightful voice said before the third ring.

“Is that the language you use around him?” Tony asked. “Teenagers are really impressionable you know? They’ll latch onto language like that in a moment.”

“Stark.” His name was a threat. One that he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore.

“Listen, it’s not as bad as it seems.” Tony said.

“_Stark.” _Alright, maybe he shouldn’t have started it like that.

“Peter and Ned were messing around,” Tony said quickly, “they were trying to create a new piece of technology, which is honestly pretty incredible – the amount of skills those boys possess is remarkable.”

“Not the point here.” May said, cutting him off.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tony said, hoping that she’d go easier on him if he agreed with her, “so the boys thought they would create this device that plays back a persons memories on a screen, and they did it.”

“They… they did?” May asked, sounding stunned. “B- what? But Peter’s not home?”

“So, they were successful, but then they broke a component after hooking Peter up, and with no way to safely remove him from the software, he’s stuck until Ned recreates the part that broke.” Tony said.

“Stuck?”

“Stuck being connected to the device, his memories have been playing on a screen in here all evening.” Tony admitted.

“Stark…” May muttered.

“Look, don’t blame me for this one,” Tony said quickly, “I’m just trying my best.”

“I know, I know,” May said, sounding defeated, “I’m sorry, it’s just- it’s just, that’s my baby, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Tony admitted, looking at Peter’s prone form, “I really do.”

“I can’t stand the thought of anything going wrong, he’s all I have left.” May said, and Tony mentally groaned as he heard a small sniff. Peter would kill him if he knew he’d made May cry.

“Look, he’s gonna be fine, he can still hear us and he’s managing to make some facial expressions to communicate with us,” Tony said, “so how about I send a car for you and you can come here and stay as long as you want – you don’t even have to leave Peter’s side if that’s what you wish.”

“Alright, that sounds good.” May said quietly. “I’ll pack a bag.”

“Great, I’ll send someone over – fair warning, it won’t be Happy because I’m pretty sure he’s already in the Land of Nod and you do _not _want to mess with his beauty sleep.” Tony said, trying to joke to lighten the mood. “Believe me, you don’t want to meet a disgruntled Happy.”

“Noted.” May said. “And uh, thanks Stark.”

“No-” May hung up. “- problem.”

Tony took a deep breath and stared at Peter for a moment, he didn’t want to go to bed and leave the kid all alone, so instead he pulled his armchair closer and curled up in it under a blanket.

“She won’t be long kiddo,” Tony murmured, “F.R.I. can you send a car to collect May Parker please, and dim the lights?”

_“Of course.” _

Tony didn’t remember falling asleep. He woke to the shuffling sounds and gentle murmuring of the nurse sorting Peter’s various tubes for the morning.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” she whispered, noticing he’d awoken.

Tony waved off her apologies with a smile as he rubbed a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up more. He realised that she was whispering because May Parker was curled up in the other armchair, still fast asleep with a blanket thrown over her.

Huh, she hadn’t woken him when she’d arrived. That was… kind… and unexpected.

“How is he?” Tony asked quietly.

“He’s doing well, he’s tolerating the NG tube remarkably although Dr Cho believes that may be because he’s not able to move.” She explained gently.

“He manages to make facial expressions?” Tony asked.

“Yes, but the rest of his body doesn’t seem to be able to move at all,” she said, “Dr Cho is doing some tests and trying to find answers, but all things considered he’s doing amazing.”

“Thank you.” Tony said with a smile as he stood up and stretched, making his way into the open planned kitchen in search for something hot and caffeinated.

Since he wasn’t planning to wake May, he was forced to make instant coffee, as the bean grinder of anything else would have woken her instantly.

Apparently he needn’t have worried as the moment he poured the hot water into the cup there was a shuffling from the other arm chair, “s’that coffee?” came May’s sleep filled voice.

“Morning.” Tony said, pulling out another cup.

“Time is it?”

_“The time is 06:43.” _F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, causing May to jump violently and jerk upright in her seat.

“Peter told me that often happened here,” May murmured sounding largely more awake thanks to the fright she’d gotten, “I just… didn’t expect it.”

“No one ever does.” Tony said, taking the two cups back over to the seats, he handed one to May who cast a grateful glance in his direction.

“Thanks, and I’m uh,” May stared down into the mug, running a finger around the rim, “I’m sorry.”

Tony had to stop himself from making an exaggerated face of shock and clutching a hand to his chest, something told him that this wasn’t the time, “sorry for what?” he asked instead.

“I guess I was just ready to blame you for whatever went wrong with Peter, Spider-Man related or not,” May admitted, “I shouldn’t be holding you accountable for his actions.”

“He’s a teenager,” Tony said with a shrug, “sometimes we have to be accountable for their dumb behaviour.”

“Yeah, but not always.” May said, taking a sip of the coffee. “You said he was making some facial expressions?”

“Yeah,” Tony said with a smile as he walked over to Peter and poked his face, “Petey wakey wakey.”

“Tony! No!” May said so suddenly that Tony jumped, his coffee sloshing in the cup with the sudden movement.

“What?” Tony asked, whirling around to face her, barely registering that she hadn’t called him ‘Stark’ for once.

“Let him sleep.” She said with an exasperated look in his direction, “It’s not even 7am yet.”

“How do we know he isn’t already awake?” Tony wondered, fighting the urge to reach out and poke the kid again.

“You said he can make facial expressions, maybe we just wait for him to move.” May suggested.

“Well that’s boring, kids are boring.” Tony declared as he flopped back onto the seat.

**“C’mon Mr. Stark you’re being ridiculous.” Peter declared as he lifted the welding visor up to sit on top of his head. **

“What’s happening?” May asked as the screen lit up.

“I guess Peter is actually awake.” Tony said.

“And this…is the thing he and Ned made?” May asked. “The one that shows his memories?”

Tony nodded tightly, wondering what Peter was about to show them.

**“Me? Ridiculous? Watch your mouth Kiddo, I’m Tony Stark.” **

**“Yeah, and for some reason you felt the need to put your name on everything in your lab,” Peter commented, tracing a finger along the Stark Industries logo that was on the workbench, “are you really so old that you forget your own name?” **

May laughed, biting her lip, “he’s come a long way since he was scared to say anything back to you.”

“You have no idea how grateful I am for that,” Tony said with a grin, “the hero worship starts to get old eventually.”

“Don’t lie to me, you love having him look up to you like you’ve single handedly hung the moon.”

Tony avoided her eyes, she was right – it was nice knowing that a kid looked up to him despite knowing all of his flaws.

**“Bullied!” Tony declared, throwing his hands up in the air. “This is what it’s come to, I’m being bullied in my own lab.” **

**“You’re so extra.” Peter said. **

**“Don’t you use that millennial-”**

**“Gen Z.”**

**“-language with me young man, I will ground you so fast.” Tony threatened. **

“I have that problem too,” May admitted, “I swear every time he comes home it’s like he’s learnt a whole new language. One time he went through a phase where everything was ‘on fleek’, I spent a week feeling nothing but confusion.”

“That sounds like hell.”

“Just wait until you have a teen.” May said with a smirk.

Tony was forced to look away, _I thought I already did._

**“Oh no.” Peter mumbled. **

**“Alright, it’s on.” Tony declared, flicking his paintbrush in Peter’s direction, who used his Spidey-Senses to slam down the visor before the paint could splatter all over his face. “That’s not fair, you’re cheating.” **

“That looked a little heavy handed.” May commented.

“It was,” Tony said with a small sigh.

**“No such thing.” Peter mumbled from under the metal. “Although if it makes you feel better, I think I hurt myself.”**

Tony shook his head to himself, the kid was crazy.

**“Make me feel- what?” Tony was instantly on his feet, gently removing the visor from Peter’s face. “Why would this make me feel better?” **

**“It’s just a phrase.” Peter said quietly, trying to blink back the tears that were starting to build. “It hurts.” **

“Of course it does, you dumbass.” Mr. Stark muttered.

“He always seems surprised whenever something hurts now.” May commented. “Do his Spider-Man powers increase his pain tolerance?”

“A fair bit.” Mr. Stark said honestly. “They mostly help him to heal, he actually does so at a remarkable rate, but he still can feel pain like anyone else.”

**“I know, I know,” Mr. Stark said, turning Peter’s head to the light, “doesn’t look broken thankfully.” **

“I’ve had plenty a broken nose myself and fixed up my- the old team plenty of times.” Tony explained.

**“It’s bleeding.” **

**“Aren’t you the next Dr Grey’s Anatomy?” Mr. Stark quipped. **

**“You know that’s not right,” Peter said, “you have to. There’s no way you couldn’t.” **

“You really love to wind him up, don’t you?” May asked with a small smile.

“He’s my main source of entertainment.” Tony said with a light shrug.

**“Uh huh,” Mr. Stark mumbled, “doesn’t matter anyway, come on, let’s go get you cleaned up and then we can take a break for lunch. What you feeling today? Grilled cheese? Leftover Chicken legs? Last week’s Chinese take-out?” **

**“Uh I think I’ll settle for the grilled cheese.” Peter said quickly. “It seems the safest option.” **

**“C’mon then kiddo, that nose is the first priority.” **

“Thank you.” May said quietly.

Tony pretended not to hear her. He hadn’t done anything special, he’d just patched the kid up. He didn’t need thanked.

**Peter was led to the lounge by Tony and pushed towards the sofa where he sat down and watched as Tony laid out some gauze and sterile water. **

**“Mr. Stark, it’ll be healed quick enough, there’s no need to waste your supplies on me.” Peter said quickly. **

**“It’s not a waste.” Mr. Stark decided. “Now hold still and let me clean you up, you look like a bad extra on the walking dead.” **

**“I do?” Peter asked. “How? They all look dead? And there are no bad ones, the makeup artists and special effects team did such a great job, although the story kinda went downhill after season-”**

**“Stop talking so much,” Mr. Stark scolded him, “I’m trying to fix you up here.” **

“He’s such a rambler.” Tony said with an exasperated eye roll.

“Yeah, Ben was the same,” May said, “once they got started they were impossible to stop, sometimes I would actually leave the apartment to get a moment of peace from their insane fan theories.”

“They sound like they were good fun.”

“They were.” May said. “I miss the chaos of them being together sometimes.” 

**“Yeah, yeah,” Peter mumbled. **

**They lapsed into silence as Tony dabbed at his face, clearing up the blood that was beginning to dry. **

**“You’re a walking disaster, did you know that?” Tony asked him. “I swear you always end up injured, why is that?” **

**“I’m just talented.” Peter mumbled. **

“He’s a menace that’s what he is,” May muttered, “I swear I had the entire apartment babyproofed until he was twelve. I couldn’t even open the lock on the medicine cabinet, but then one day Pete walks in and goes ‘just shimmy it like this’ and the door swung open. _He _was the reason the locks where there in the first place.”

“Sounds like him,” Tony said, “surely, you must have known a simple child’s lock wouldn’t have kept him out.”

“Well yeah, but I hoped it would at least slow him down. It didn’t. it was like there was nothing there at all.” May said, her eyes wide with the memory. “He was just straight in there… I took all of the locks and soft corners off that weekend, they were a bit pointless.”

“I mean he was twelve.” Tony said in agreement. “It was only three years ago.”

“It feels like a lifetime ago.” May admitted.

Tony got that, the Parker’s had experienced enough bad luck for four lifetimes and yet they were both still so young.

**“Uh huh, right, all done, and I think the bleeding has stopped.”**

**“I told you, I heal fast.” Peter said rolling his eyes. **

**“And I told you to shut up.” Tony replied. **

**“Actually no you didn’t.” **

“He’s right there.” May said.

**“Well consider this your cue to.” Tony said, throwing one of the leftover pieces of gauze at Peter, it was too light and dropped onto his lap without actually hitting him. **

**“You almost broke my nose.” Peter said, sniffing delicately.**

**“You’re the one who’s being extra now.” **

**“Hey! You used it right!”**

“You’re good with him.” May said softly as the picture faded away.

“No I’m not, I just- he’s just a good kid.” Tony said, not meeting her eyes.

“He’s a great kid, but you’re also a great role model for him,” May said, “he looks up to you.”

“I don’t know who you’ve been talking to, but I think they’ve lied to you.” Tony said with a bitter laugh. “I’m as far from a good role model as it’s possible to be.”

“You’re not.” Came a voice from behind them, Tony frowned when he saw Steve awkwardly hovering in the doorway. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Tony said just as May frowned.

“What’s he doing here?”

“Uh, long story.” Tony mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t met you before, I’m Steve Rogers.”

“I know who you are,” May said, looking unimpressed, “you punched my kid.”

“If it helps, your kid punched me too.”

“It does.” May said with a deadly smirk that would have made braver men cower.

“Look Ma’am-”

“Don’t call me ma’am.” May said cutting him off.

“Sorry, I just mean no disrespect,” Steve said, glancing at Tony as though he was going to save him, he wasn’t, “my team and I arrived yesterday and-”

“They’re all here?” May asked, turning to glare at Tony, suddenly all feelings he had about trying to talk to Steve and see a way through their fight tried to float away.

“I was going to tell you.” Tony said.

“But you didn’t.”

“But the memory started and distracted me.” Tony corrected her.

“I don’t want them to see my kid’s memories.” May said.

“They kind of already have.” Tony admitted.

“Peter hates them.”

“He hates what they did, what their actions stood for and they hurt they caused.” Tony corrected her. “But we both know that kid, and we know that he would want the discord to be settled.”

“Even at a cost of his own wellbeing,” May said, unable to disagree, “he’s so dang self-sacrificial.”

“Something else the two of you have in common then,” Steve said smiling gently at Tony, seemingly considering it a win that May hadn’t turned to glower at him once more.

“If Peter expresses even a hint of annoyance after waking up, I will make sure that you never see the light of day again.” May told Steve casually.

“I knew I liked you.” Tony told May.

Gradually other residents of the building gathered in the room, and before long the smell of coffee and burnt toast turned into Pizza as Tony treated everyone to lunch. May was slowly warming up to the Rogues which was interesting to Tony, but she was much more friendly with Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Bruce… maybe even a little too friendly with Happy. He’d have to keep an eye on that one.

A memory started to form on the TV, catching their attention instantly.

It was almost amusing to see how quickly silence fell over them as they turned to eagerly see what was on the screen.

**“So, dude, I told my mom that May said no to the sleepover this Friday, so she agreed that you could come over to mine.” Ned said eagerly. **

“Weird,” May murmured with a small frown, “I don’t think I’ve ever said no to them, not when they haven’t had school the next day.”

“Uh, May, I think the kid is lying.” Bruce mumbled.

“Peter, if that’s true, you’re so dead.” May threatened. 

**“Huh?” Peter asked, removing his nose from the Calculus book it was buried in. **

**“Come on, keep up,” Ned said, “you’re staying at mine this Friday night.” **

**“But we hadn’t even planned a sleepover?” Peter said, looking incredibly confused. **

“He’s not the greatest at going along with a secret plan, is he?” Rhodey asked with a snort.

“He gets by.” Tony said, jumping at the chance to defend his kid.

**“Well, I know that, but now you can stay out as late as you want as Spider-Man and we can test those new comms I installed in your suit, make sure they don’t interfere with any of Mr. Stark’s tech.” Ned said. **

“Oh really?” Tony asked, raising a brow at the still kid, Peter flinched minutely.

“Yeah, kid, you’re screwed.” Rhodey said with a snicker.

“But you didn’t know until now?” Natasha asked. “That means they got away with it. That’s impressive.”

“Mhm.” Tony mumbled, implying that he was certainly not impressed.

**“Oh. _Oh_!” Peter said, realising that his friend had given him the perfect excuse to ignore curfew on Friday night. **

**“There we go!” **

**“Oh my god this is going to be so much fun!” Peter said in excitement. “I can go further into the city, cover more ground, maybe even go to some of the higher crime areas.” **

“You don’t let him go to the worst areas?” Steve asked in confusion. “Why not? He has the abilities to help.”

“He’s a child,” May said, “he needs to have some boundaries.” 

Steve nodded, that was fair.

**“As long as you don’t come back injured,” Ned said, “my mom would flip.”**

There was a haze of colours and static, something that had never happened before and disturbed the people in the room watching the memories, but before anyone could voice their concern the memory resumed…just differently.

**“Alright, Ned, I think we’re in the clear.” Peter said from where he was perched on top of a ridiculously tall building. **

“That must have been a time jump.” Bruce realised.

“Interesting way to show it.” Clint said. “It was like everything was fast forwarded but also just colours. Strange.”

** _“You sure dude?” _ ** **Ned’s voice filtered in even though he wasn’t there. **

**“Yeah, man, if Mr. Stark had realised that something was wrong with the suit and we’d added our own comms he would have been patching himself through within a second.” **

“He’s not wrong there.” Happy said. “He would have even bypassed me.”

“Doesn’t he always?” Natasha asked.

“No, I take all of Peter’s reports at the end of the day, and then pass on the important stuff to Tony,” Happy said, “and then he decides he wants to hear everything and hacks my phone.”

“There’s no privacy in the Stark House.” Tony declared.

“That’s a total lie and you know it.” Pepper said rolling her eyes at her fiancé.

**“We tricked Tony Stark?” Ned asked, sounding excited. **

“He’s going to regret sounding so happy about that.” Tony muttered.

“No he won’t, “Pepper said, “he’s a kid, you’re not doing anything to him.”

“Whatever.” Tony grumbled, pretending not to notice the small frown on Peter’s face.

**“I wouldn’t say ‘tricked’ exactly, more like we snuck around behind his back successfully.” Peter muttered, staring down as the streets below.**

**“Won’t he be mad?” **

**“Only if he finds out.” Peter said. “So, let’s keep this one between us.” **

“He knows me so well.” Tony said sarcastically.

“Welcome to my life.” May said sounding tired. “Having kids means they know you well enough to bend all of your rules. Not that I can really be mad, you should have seen what I got up to when I was a teenager.”

“Oh?” Tony asked. “A secret past?”

“Not one you’ve unlocked yet.” May said with a smirk.

**With that Peter launched himself off the top of the building, feeling the wind hit his body, causing resistance.**

**“I love and hate when you do that dude.” Ned said, obviously watching the events through Peter’s eyes.**

“You and me both, Kid.” Clint muttered.

“You get used to it.” Tony said.

“So you never worry?” Bruce asked, Tony didn’t reply. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

**“It’s fun.” Peter said, shooting a web at a nearby building, causing him to swing upwards just as he was nearing the ground. **

“I wonder what the long term effects of that would be on his joints.” Bruce murmured, looking inquisitively at the way the web jolted Peter before changing his direction.

“I’m not sure,” Tony said, “but the kid has an impressive healing rate, I like to think that any injuries caused by swinging are gone within the hour.”

“Hmm, it would be interesting to look into,” Bruce said, before catching the stink eye that May was shooting in his direction, he quickly tacking on an added, “with his consent of course.”

**“I’ll uh, take your word for it.” Ned decided, before a small clacking of a keyboard could be heard. “Right, I’m clued into the police scanner and there doesn’t seem to be much going on right now, there was a robbery a mile away, but the police have already apprehended their suspect.” **

“Boring,” Clint muttered, “the police always get all the fun.”

“Since when have you ever done the police’s job for them?” Natasha asked with a raised brow. Clint gaped for a moment, seemingly hunting for the words to answer her question. She smiled smugly. “Exactly.” 

**“Seriously?” Peter whined. “I finally get a night of freedom, and the police beat me to it?” **

**“That’s good right?” Ned asked. “You’re not replacing the police, just helping them do their jobs in a city that has ridiculous crime rates.” **

**“Yeah, but I don’t want to be bored.” Peter whined, as he continued to swing, something in the distance catching his eye. “Wait, what’s that?” **

“Uh, that doesn’t look like a crime,” Happy said, “or at least not one that the kid should be dealing with.”

“I don’t remember Karen reporting this?” Tony muttered.

“He stayed at Ned’s that night,” May said, “I wouldn’t have known anything was up either.”

“Unless,” Steve said slowly, a frown on his face, “maybe he doesn’t interfere with it?”

May and Tony let out a synchronised snort before glancing warily at each other.

“You don’t know the kid,” Happy said, ignoring the weirded-out expressions that May and Tony were sporting, “he will jump at any chance to help, even at his own expense.”

“That’s not smart.” Natasha said. “Maybe I should teach him a thing or two about safety.”

“I’d love that,” Tony said, “as would the kid, just be prepared for him to declare how much fun he’s having even when you have him in a chokehold.”

“Noted.” Natasha said with a nod. 

**“Uh, I see it,” Ned muttered, “but there’s nothing on the scanner about it. I don’t think anyone’s called it in yet.”**

**“It looks like… a fire?” **

“It’s definitely a fire.” Rhodey said.

**“Yeah,” Ned said, doubt painting his voice, “but Peter, you help the police, not the fire brigade.”**

**“They deserve help too.” Peter said. **

“Dumb kid and his stupid hero complex.” May said with a sigh. “Not many parents want their kids to be more selfish, but here I am, wishing for exactly that.”

**“Yeah, I know, but is your suit even flame retardant?” Ned asked. **

“No.” Tony whispered in a pained voice.

**“There’s only one way to find out!”**

**“Peter!” Ned warned, but he was ignored. **

“At least he tried.” Clint said.

“Not very hard.” Happy grumbled, an unnatural look of concern on his face as he stared at the screen with pursed lips.

“Peter wouldn’t have listened, he’s made up his mind.” May said. “Ned knows him better than even me, they’ve been friends since they were about six years old. Ned was the one who helped Peter start to laugh again after his parents’ death.”

**Peter redirected himself in a straight line to where the orange glow was coming from in the distance. Ignoring Ned’s weak muttered pleads to leave it be and his panicked call to the fire service to report it in the hopes that someone would beat Peter there. **

**They didn’t. **

**When Peter arrived, the flames were licking at the sky, seemingly having devoured what looked like it had once been a warehouse. **

“That fire is too far gone.” Natasha said. “He shouldn’t go in there.”

**“Karen, is there anyone in there?” Peter asked quickly, shying back from the heat of the flames. **

** _“Scanning.” _ ** **Karen said. _“There appears to be one lifeform inside the building.”_**

“He’s going in there.” May said grimly.

“If he wasn’t lying on that sofa right now, I would kill him.” Tony muttered.

“I’d bring him back and do the same all over again.” May agreed.

“He’s good at being Spider-Man,” Steve said, “but his recklessness shows his age. He still has a long way to go.”

“Agreed, he’s going to be lucky not to be back under the training wheels protocol at this rate,” Tony said, “if I wasn’t concerned that he would get into even more trouble without her, I’d remove Karen from his suit as a punishment.” 

**“Ned…”**

**“Peter no.” **

**“Ned, I gotta, there’s someone in there and I can’t hear the sirens yet, they won’t get here in time.” Peter said. **

“They’ll die if he does nothing.” Rhodey said.

“Peter wouldn’t be able to stand that,” May said, “he holds his failures close to his heart.”

“It wouldn’t be a failure.”

“It would to him.”

**“You could die.” Ned sounded like he was fighting tears at the thought. **

**“If I do nothing, then that person will definitely die,” Peter said, “we both know this is the only option.” **

“It’s not, but it’s the only option he’ll accept.” Happy muttered.

**“Yeah,” Ned agreed, “you know, being your guy in the chair is a lot more fun when you’re not on the verge of death.” **

**“I’m not on the verge of death.” Peter muttered. “Karen, can you find me the quickest route to that person.” **

“I mean behind those walls are flames and deadly smoke, which is death to humans.” Bruce said.

** _“Downloading building schematics.” _ ** **Karen said as Peter moved forward, feeling the heat pierce through his suit. _“Download complete. Route outlined.”_**

**Peter followed the highlighted route into the building. **

Tony took solace in the fact that he had at least given his kid Karen, that meant he wouldn’t be wasting valuable seconds hunting for a way around the death trap of a building, instead he would be able to get in and out as quickly as possible.

**“Hello?” He called out, “is there anyone in here?”**

**“Stay low, man.” Ned warned. “You’ll last longer in the smoke that way.” **

“Good Kid.” Steve complimented.

**“Alright,” Peter mumbled, crouching as he walked, “I’ve decided that I don’t like fire.” **

**“I strongly approve and agree.” **

“As do all of us.” May said.

**Peter made his way through the rooms quickly, staying as low as he could, clearing each room with a shaky shout out for anyone who may be in there. Sure, he trusted Karen’s sensors but what if the fire hindered her abilities.?**

**“I’m here.” A small voice called. **

**“Pete!” **

**“I hear them.” Peter said quickly. “Shout again, I’m coming.” **

“That’s it, Underoos, get her and get out.” Tony said, his knee bouncing with the stress of watching Peter struggle through the smoke.

Sure, it was all in the past, but that didn’t make it any easier to watch.

**“Over here, in the corner,” the person – a girl – shouted again, followed by a hacking cough. **

**Peter spotted them, “thank god for enhanced eyesight,” he muttered as he dodged the flames and made his way over to the person. **

**“Spider-Man?” She asked, staring up at him with a soot stained face. **

“She’s lucky she’s still conscious.” Natasha said. “Most people would have succumbed to the smoke.”

“Morbid, thanks.” Clint said.

“But true.”

**“Yeah, it’s me, come on, let’s get you out of here.” Peter said, gently helping her up.**

**“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to get so out of hand.” She whimpered, clinging onto him. **

There was a moment of silence before noise overwhelmed the room, between gasps of shock and roars of outrage, no one’s thoughts were decipherable. That girl… she had been the one to put Peter in danger. It was her fault, and yet he was risking his life trying to save her.

It was sickening.

**“Did she just?” Ned asked, failing to finish the end of his question. **

“Yeah, she did.” Bruce whispered, disgust painting his expression.

**“What do you mean?” Peter asked tightly, retracing his way out of the building.**

**“The fire, I didn’t expect it to grow so fast.” **

**“Did you start it?” Peter asked. **

**“I’m so sorry Spider-Man.” She confirmed. **

“I can’t believe she thought that was a good idea,” Pepper said with a frown, “surely she must have known that the risk to others’ lives was high.”

“I don’t think she cared until her life was under threat.” Tony said to her.

“Or maybe she knew the place was otherwise empty?” Rhodey suggested.

“No,” Pepper said shaking her head, “even abandoned buildings can’t be guaranteed to be empty, you always have the chance that there’s someone rough sleeping in there.”

“That’s true.” May said. “Especially in that area the fire was in.”

“So she just didn’t care.” Pepper decided.

**“Let’s just get out of here.” Peter said, his voice strained. **

**“Yeah, that’s a- a good idea.” She murmured. **

**The door appeared before them, Peter pushed the girl in front of him so that she would get out first, but just as he did so an old beam fell. The white hot, smouldering wood hit Peter’s back, causing him to fall to the floor winded. **

“Peter!”

The shout came from a few of them, Tony noticed the boy on the couch frown slightly at the noise.

“He must have been really hurt from that.” May whispered.

“I don’t understand,” Tony said, “did he repair the suit himself? I never noticed any burn marks on it?”

“would he be capable of mending that?” Rhodey asked.

“Yeah,” Happy answered instead of Tony, “that kid knows his way around all of the tech in this tower and then some, he’d manage fine.”

**“Ow.” He groaned, struggling out from underneath. **

**“Peter? Pete, dude?” Ned’s frantic voice came through the comms. **

“Keep talking to him, Ned,” May encouraged, “talk him out of there.”

**“I’m ‘kay.” Peter mumbled, feeling the pain radiate as he pulled himself out from underneath the wooden beam, he heard the suit tear as he did so. “Feels like my back is cooking.” **

Tony scrunched his nose up, he knew that feeling well, he still had the marks and memories from his time in Afghanistan. It wasn’t something that he would ever want his kid to go through. It wasn’t fair.

**“You were burned.” Ned said. “C’mon Peter, get out of there dude, this was a bad idea.” **

“Would you look at that?” Happy mumbled. “His friend is the brains behind the operation.”

“I could have told you that.” May said with a laugh.

**“I know, I know,” Peter grumbled, heaving himself up to his feet. Wincing as he did so. **

“He’s strong, I’ll give him that,” Natasha said, “burns are painful, most kids would have resorted to sobbing in a heap of the floor after being subjected to an injury like that.”

“I’m not sure his pain tolerance is something to brag about.” Tony muttered.

“Yeah,” May agreed, “it just helps him keep things from us.”

“He’s a teenager, he’s going to figure out ways to do that regardless.” Natasha said as though she knew more about children than they did.

**“I can’t believe she just ditched you,” Ned muttered, making Peter look over to the ambulance where the girl was sitting wrapped in blankets, not even looking back to the burning building that was her fault. **

“I don’t like her,” Tony decided, “F.R.I. start a background search, I want to know everything about her, save under a folder called ‘arse-on’.”

“Funny.” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, she left him for dead after he’d saved her life,” Tony said, “she’s a complete asshole.”

2i actually agree this time.” Pepper said.

**“I can’t believe she started all of this,” Peter replied hoarsely as he staggered out of the building, “there’s a lot of fires been cropping up lately, you don’t think?”**

**“She started them?” Ned asked. **

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Rhodey said.

**“They’re all in similar places,” Peter said, “it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch would it.”**

**“Spider-Man caught Queens’ Arsonist.” Ned muttered. “The Bugle is gonna be pissed.”**

“Why do they have it in for him so much?” May wondered.

“Because the owner doesn’t have anything better to do than try to save his failing company and hate a teenager.” Tony said with a shrug, speaking only the truth.

**“Well,” Peter mumbled, watching the other paramedic run over to him, “you know me, I live to annoy them.”**

**“At least you’re still living.” Ned muttered. **

“That’s the spirit.” Bruce said.

**“Spidey, come on over here, let’s get you some oxygen.” **

**“No, I can’t,” Peter protested, trying to pull away from the arms that had wrapped around his shoulders, “my mask.” **

“Kid, I don’t give a fuck about your identity,” Tony said, “if you walk out of a burning building, you let the paramedics check you over, I don’t care what you think. I can throw a stack of NDAs at them after, I’ll pay for the world’s best lawyers, just make sure you’re safe.”

Peter let out a soft hum, Tony took that as an agreement.

**“You can keep it on,” the paramedic said, “just roll it up over your nose, come on Kid.” **

“They know he’s a kid,” Natasha said, narrowing her eyes.

“I mean, look at him,” Steve said, “it’s not that hard to tell, plus the way he talks? There isn’t anyone over the age of twenty that uses language quite like him.”

“Capsicle has a point.” Tony said. “But then, they don’t have an exact age, no one will be able to trace him just going off of ‘he’s a kid’ because do you know how many kids there are in New York?”

“Good point.” Clint said.

**“Peter, let them help.” Ned said. **

**“I cant go to the hospital.” Peter said in a panic. **

“Why not?” Steve asked.

“He has a metabolism to rival yours and some wonky DNA.” Tony said with a shrug. “The doctors wouldn’t know where to start with him.”

**“One step at a time,” the paramedic said leading him over to the ambulance, “let’s check you over first.”**

**“Let him help, dude, then you can escape just before they try to take you there.” Ned muttered. **

**“Alright,” Peter said, shoulders slumping as he gave in, “I should warn you though, that girl said she started the fire.” **

The memory faded away leaving the group in silence, all of their faces stony and worried about the child that thought it was alright to run into a burning building with no backup.

“Well, that wasn’t the most relaxing start to the day,” Tony said, “F.R.I. start the coffee machine, I think I’m gonna need about twenty cups to get through this. It’s times like this that make me regret giving up alcohol.”

“Kid, you really know how to worry us, don’t you?” Happy said with a grumble.

“You just don’t want to admit he’s grown on you.” May said to the man with a knowing smile.

“He lingers like a bad smell.” Happy said with a sniff. “Doesn’t matter what kind of room spray I get, I just cant get rid of him.”

“Maybe you should try a bug killer.” Natasha suggested.

“Interesting, do you think it would affect him?” Bruce wondered.

“You guys are not spraying my nephew with any damned bug killer.” May said quickly. “If I even catch wind of such a suggestion again, I’ll crush you like _you’re _a bug.”

“Alright, alright, we weren’t serious.”

“Yes you were.” Pepper said. “Don’t worry, May, these idiots won’t get any bug sprays past F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

May relaxed back in her seat, watching her nephew breathe steadily as the coffee machine ground away in the background, he would be alright. She could tell that he was worming his way into the groups’ hearts without even being conscious. It would be interesting to see what else they would see in his memories.

Still, she couldn’t wait to have him bouncing around like his usual self again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore any glaring continuity errors as it has been a while since i've touched this fic (sorry) i was feeling cornered with a lack of creativity and my hatred for steve because i'm slowly starting to forgive him. 
> 
> your kind comments here and asks on tumblr have really kept me going and made me eager to return to this fic. so, i hope i've done you all justice.
> 
> come find me on tumblr @[ephemeralstark](https://ephemeralstark.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i'm always accepting suggestions for scenes you want to see, although no promises that i'll be able to write them all (although, yes, ben's death will appear)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! As a thank you here is the long awaiting warehouse scene in a 10k chapter, please accept my humble apologies and genuine thanks to the kind people who didn't pressure me, a love and appreciate you all! <3 
> 
> also: see the end for something fun (I hope)

Tony walked into the room with his phone in hand and met the expectant gazes of everyone, “so Fred says things are coming along well, he reckons that things will be all ready to go for tomorrow evening at the earliest.” 

“And at the latest?” May asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. 

“Uh…” Tony’s smile faltered, “a week?”

“That sounded like a question.” Pepper said, and Tony cursed himself for ever introducing the two of them or allowing himself to exist in a world where the two of them could meet; they were a terrifying combination. 

“No, no, it’s a statement. A sure statement.” Tony said. “A week tops.”

“Shouldn't _you_ be working on this?” Bruce asked. 

“Nah,” Tony said, throwing himself down on the floor in front of the sofa that Peter was gently laid on, “these kids are crazy, they do things with technology that no sane person ever would.” 

“So, you wouldn't know where to start?” Steve asked, not nastily, more as if he was intrigued that there was something that Tony Stark didn't understand. 

“I wouldn't know where to start, finish, or what the hell they did in the middle.” Tony said shamelessly. 

“I swear all those boys do is get into trouble.” May said.

“So why don't you stop them from seeing each other?” Rhodey asked. 

“Come on, Honey Bear,” Tony said, “would that have stopped _us_ back in our troublemaking days?” 

“Well… no.” Rhodey admitted. 

“You two are still in your troublemaking days,” Pepper muttered, “you never left them.” 

“Besides, those two are as thick as thieves,” May said with a fond smile directed at her nephew, “if I even dreamed of banning them from seeing each other they’d figure out a way to get into trouble still.”

“So, we’ll wait for Bread to finish up, and in the meantime, we’ll learn more about this little demon of a hero.” Tony said gently, Clint scoffed and muttered ‘bread isn't even a name’ under his breath. 

“Would it be unethical to prompt a memory because I’m curious about something?” May asked. 

“Depends,” Bruce said after a moment of considering it, “what’s the memory and why are you so curious?”

“I don't know exactly what the memory is,” May admitted, “but I do know that my kid was fine one week and then the next he’s getting all shifty at the thought of being trapped in too tight a space.” 

“You want to know what triggered his claustrophobia?” Tony said. 

“You knew about this?” May asked him with a raised brow - a warning. 

“He never said anything, but I could tell, he wasn't very good at hiding it.” Tony confirmed. 

“I can see why you’re interested in this,” Natasha said, speaking up after a period of silence, “weaknesses can be played upon by enemies and knowing the root of the fear will help you to completely abolish it. But… would triggering such a memory cause him any discomfort?” 

Bruce blinked and looked at her with a small smile toying at his lips, “are you growing fond of the kid?” he asked. 

“What? No!” She said defensively. “I just don't particularly enjoy watching teenagers suffer.” 

“It doesn't look like we’re going to get a choice in the matter anymore.” Tony interrupted as the screen suddenly lit up in in a myriad of colours. 

**“It’s game day. So, what's the plan?” May asked as the car pulled up outside a large, fancy house. **

“Oh,” May murmured, “I remember this; it was the evening of Homecoming. Peter had asked out the girl he’d been crushing on all year and she’d actually said yes.” 

“You sound surprised.” Natasha commented. 

“He gets his flirting abilities from me,” May admitted, “and I have to admit they leave a lot to be desired.”

**“Open the door for her.” Peter said, sounding as though he was repeating something that he’d rehearsed a thousand times. **

**“Mhm.” May nodded. **

**“Tell her she looks nice, but not too much, because that’s creepy.” Peter continued. **

“I wish someone taught all kids that lesson.” Pepper said with a sigh. “Too many guys nowadays believe you have to thank them for a compliment, or that you owe them something for their ‘kind’ words.”

**“Don't be creepy.” May agreed. **

“He’s a good kid,” May said with a fond smile, “he also learns quickly which helps.” 

**“No, and uh, when I dance with her, I’m putting my hands on her hips.” Peter said, sounding proud albeit slightly terrified. “I got this!” **

“Aw, look at him.” Tony said with a grin as he turned to ruffle Peter’s hair as he lay defenceless on the sofa. “All flustered and excited for his first proper dance.” 

“It _was _cute.” May admitted. 

“He’s like a puppy.” Bruce said with a smirk. 

“A puppy with a date.” Tony said proudly.

**He climbed out of the door with confidence and said a quick, “love you,” to his Aunt before walking up to the imposing looking house with the corsage held carefully between two hands - even though he was Spider-Man and the chances of him dropping it were slim to none.**

“He’s actually adorable.” Pepper commented. “He’s the kind of kid that appears unthreatening and genuine, one that you wouldn't mind having as a son in law.” 

“He does his best,” May said, “he has this need to be liked by everyone which makes him a people pleaser - even when it makes him miserable.” 

“Poor kid,” Steve commented, “I get where he’s coming from, but he needs to realise that he can’t keep everyone happy.”

“Maybe not, but he’ll sure as hell do his best to.” May said.

**He puffed a breath of air out in a nervous excitement as he pressed the doorbell and fought the urge to beam with anticipation. The door opened, bathing him in warm, yellow light and Peter came face to face with a man who was most likely his date’s father. **

“Wait a minute.” Tony muttered, leaning forward to look at the screen. “He wasn't kidding?” 

“When?” Pepper asked, as though she was mentally running through all the times Peter had tried to mess with them, he was something of a prankster once he felt comfortable around people.

“When he said his girlfriend’s dad wanted him dead.” Tony elaborated. 

“Well, I think Peter liked to think that she was his girlfriend, but I don't think that one failed dance date made her such.” May said quietly, glancing over at her nephew to see a betrayed furrow between his brows. “Sorry, Kiddo, but you can't deny I’m right.” 

Happy snorted, “he almost had me convinced that she was his girlfriend.” 

**The smile slid from Peter’s face and he suddenly looked pastier than anyone had ever seen him be before. **

“Now _that’s _a scared looking child.” Natasha mumbled.

“Do you think the bad guy knew that he was looking at more than just meeting the parent’s jitters?” Steve wondered. 

“I don't know.” Clint said. “Maybe he was just enjoying the scared expression too much to look into why it was there.” 

“That’s sadistic.” Natasha muttered. “And that’s coming from _me.” _

**“You must be Peter.” The man said, his lips quirked up in a half smile as his eyes scanned over Peter.**

**“Yeah.” Peter choked out, the word barely coming out above the sound of a whisper. **

“This guy…” Steve said slowly, “he’s in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison, right?” 

“Absolutely.” Tony said in a steely tone. “We weren't risking him escaping.” 

“I remember seeing his file in Fury’s office,” Steve admitted, “he was profiting from creating weapons out of Chitauri tech, and then he tried to steal from you, right?” 

“Spoilers.” Tony muttered. “But, essentially, yes that's the gist of it all.” 

**“I’m Liz’s dad,” the man said, holding out a menacing hand, “put ‘er there.”**

**Seeing no way out of the situation, Peter took hold of the man’s hand to shake it. **

**“Hell of a grip.” His date’s father said looking more impressed than suspicious, before using the hand he was holding to pull Peter’s resisting figure into the house, “come on in here. Come on.” **

“Careful Kiddo, you don’t want to clue him in to your super-strength.” Tony murmured.

“I wouldn’t care if Peter had ripped his hand off, in fact, _I _want to rip his hand off.” May growled. 

“Aggressive,” Happy mumbled, “I like that, you know what you want and you’re willing to do what it takes.” 

“He’s in prison now,” May said with a laugh, “I don't think I’m any threat to him now.” 

“Let him believe that.” Natasha said with a smirk. “It’ll make it all the more shocking for him.” 

**Peter fiddled with the plastic box containing the corsage nervously as the door was closed behind him, trapping him in the house with the man who he had been hunting. **

“I can’t believe I’d just driven away and left him.” May said. 

“You couldn't have known.” Steve said reassuringly. 

“Yeah, Peter hadn't even expected to see him behind that door, and he knew of his existence,” Bruce said comfortingly, “at this point, would it be right to say that you weren't even aware that he was Spider-Man?” 

“Well, yes, but-”

“But nothing.” Clint said. “Kids will do their thing no matter how much we try to protect them, they seem to thrive on causing us minor heart attacks and grey hairs.”

**He hovered nervously in the doorway for a moment as though debating running away, before slowly inching further into the house, looking as though he was on high alert. **

**“Hi Peter!” A woman said, making Peter jump and whirl around to face her. “You look very handsome.” **

“He’s definitely been shaken by seeing him answer the door.” Tony commented. “Normally it’s impossible to sneak up on the kid, trust me I’ve tried.” 

“Yeah, I used to try to catch him playing on his phone through the night and he _always _knew exactly when I was going to check on him.” May agreed. 

**“Thank you,” Peter said quietly. **

**“You got his name right?” The woman asked her husband quietly. **

**“Freddie?” **

**“Peter.” **

“He seems so normal.” Happy commented. 

“Just goes to prove that even normal people can do horrific things.” Rhodey said quietly. 

**“Peter. Peter.” The Vulture muttered quickly as though committing it to memory. **

**“I’m gonna go get Liz.” She said with a kind smile in Peter’s direction as she walked past, leaving him alone with the man who had tried to kill him multiple times. **

“She seems so genuine.” Bruce said. “Do you think she had any idea what her husband was capable of?” 

“I like to think not,” Tony said, “she was questioned and declared innocent, so I’m going to stick with that and hope that once he was a good man. He just lost his path.” 

“That’s strangely accepting of you.” Steve said.

“Peter drilled it into me after I called the guy a ‘bastard criminal’.” Tony admitted. 

“Alright, he’s too accepting.” Steve corrected.

“Nah, I think he just felt bad for the guy’s family.” Tony said. “They moved to another state after the trial, apparently seeking a fresh start and crushing poor Peter’s heart.”

“It would have never worked out,” May said with a wry smile, “he stood her up to get her dad arrested – Spider-Man wouldn’t have been a secret between them forever so eventually she would have found out that her boyfriend busted her dad.” 

**“Ok.” Peter mumbled.**

**“You alright, Pete?” Liz’s father asked, as he dried a knife. **

“Obviously not.” Tony said with a scoff. “Look at him – he’s all pale and looks like he might actually fall over.”

**“Yeah.” **

**“Because you look-” he gestured with a rather large and sharp knife, “-pale. You want something to drink, like a bourbon, or a scotch, something like that?”**

“I’d look a little pale too if I was being pointed at using a knife.” Bruce said. 

“You have been,” Tony reminded him, “multiple times.” 

“Yeah,” Bruce said with a grin, “but then the other guy takes over and it’s no longer a ‘me’ problem.” 

**“I’m not old enough to drink,” Peter said, shaking his head, his voice was steadier than expected. **

**The Vulture grinned and pointed the knife at him briefly, “that’s the right answer,” his gaze shifted to behind Peter and he let out a breath, “wow! Wow, wow, wow do you look beautiful!” **

“This guy is really back and forth.” Natasha commented. 

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, “I was thinking the same thing.” 

“It makes him dangerous.” Natasha said. 

“At least we know Peter makes it out alive.” Clint commented, glancing over at Peter’s prone form.

**Peter turned to see Liz walking into the room.**

**“Please don’t embarrass me dad,” Liz said as she stroked her dress nervously and avoided Peter’s gaze until she was right next to him.**

“They’re cute.” Tony commented idly. 

“But…” Pepper prompted, knowing her fiancé all too well. 

“I don't like her dad.” Tony said, sounding slightly like an overgrown child. 

“No one likes her dad.” May said, rolling her eyes. 

**“Doesn’t she Pete?” Her father asked, ignoring his daughter’s request.**

**“Yeah,” Peter choked out, hoping that he didn’t look as panicked as he felt, “you look really good.” **

“I mean,” Pepper couldn’t help but burst out into laughter, “I know he was being serious because I’ve met him, but that sounded so forced.”

**“Once again, that’s the right answer.”**

**“Is that a corsage?” Liz asked, trying to break up the building tension.**

**Peter handed it to her without looking, refusing to take his eyes off the man she called her dad again. **

Tony couldn't stop the snort from escaping, “oh, Kiddo, really?” 

“He’s panicking,” May said with a smirk, “cut him some slack.”

“I want to think this is purely because he’s scared of her dad because he’s a big bad criminal,” Tony admitted, “but even without that, I feel like this would have been just as awkward.”

“I mean, you’re right there.”

**“Thanks.” She said, sounding disappointed.**

**“Well, hey, I’m your chauffeur so let’s get this show on the road.” **

**“No, no, no,” Liz’s mom said jumping in, Peter looked to her hopefully, was she going to offer to drive them and save him? It turned out that he was about to be let down severely, “we have to take some pics, babe!” **

“I never did get those pictures.” May said wistfully. 

“They’re probably on S.H.I.E.LD.’s database somewhere.” Tony admitted. “They would have copies of _everything _on the family’s laptops, phones, etc. so if you really want them, I could pull some strings.” 

“Would Peter want that reminder?” Rhodey asked gently, as though asking the two of them to reconsider. 

“Uh,” May faltered looking down at her nephew sadly, “probably not - he had been so excited for that dance. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he had been disappointed in how it had gone.” 

“So,” Tony murmured, “no photos?” 

“No photos.” Pepper confirmed. 

“We’ll get you in a fancy suit for a nice dinner after all of this,” Tony promised the still teen, “then we’ll get your Aunt all the pictures she needs.” 

“Thanks, Tony.” May said quietly.

**“Alright,” The Vulture said with a smile as he stood back while Liz’s mom demanded different poses. **

“Poor, Kid,” Steve muttered, “he looks so uncomfortable.”

“He was.” Bruce agreed. “He was facing off against a criminal and he had to act normal, and not only that but he was also on a date.” 

“At least he wasn't in any danger though, technically speaking.” Clint said. “I mean, this guy is selling weapons to criminals and I guess he doesn't want people to know it’s him doing it, especially not his family, so wont he lay low with kids in the car?” 

“This is Peter though,” Happy said, “he has the worst luck.” 

“Parker luck.” May agreed. “It’s a curse.” 

**Peter tried his best to look at the camera while also keeping The Vulture in his peripheral vision and hoping that it would be over soon. **

“He has good instincts.” Steve commented. 

“You’re not recruiting him.” Tony said immediately. 

“No, no, I know.” Steve continued. “I’m realising that as this goes on.” 

“What? You think my kid isn't good enough?” May asked with narrowed eyes. 

“No, no, not at all, he’s definitely good enough-” 

“But?” May interrupted.

“But you guys are far too fiercely protective,” Steve said, “we’d never be able to put him into fights.” 

May and Tony simultaneously leaned back a little to take that in before smiling to themselves. Good, their job was to protect the teen who sought out danger - they wouldn't be able to handle him going on missions with Steve, not that the kid would. 

“I don't know why you’re acting all self-righteous,” Pepper murmured to him too quietly for anyone else to hear, “you tried to recruit the kid.” 

“Shh,” Tony hushed her immediately, “he didn't think that was real.”

But judging by the frown on Peter’s face, he now realised and that was a terrifying thought. He would have to prepared himself for that battle once the kid woke up and wanted to join the Avengers. How was he going to tell him that the thought of such a thing made Tony freeze up in terror?

**“Sir, you don’t have to drive us.” Peter said quickly.**

“He could have called me.” May sighed, resting her chin on her palm sadly - she already knew that didn't happen. 

**“Nah, nah,” The Vulture said, “it’s not a big deal. I’m going out of town, it’s right on my way.”**

“Great,” Clint muttered, “now he’s announced that he’s leaving - the kid isn't going to be able to let that happen.” 

“He’s found the criminal.” Tony said. “Spider-Man is a big believer in justice.”

**“He’s always coming and going.” Liz’s mom said, completely unaware of what her husband was doing when he was going.**

“Red flags.” Natasha said. 

“Of cheating?” Clint asked with a frown. 

“No, you idiot, of a criminal,” she said, “I bet he takes different routes all the time, has multiple phones and has an unnatural knowledge of the city and the buildings within it.” 

“I mean a normal person could do those things.” Clint argued.

“Is he a normal person?” Silence met her question. “Exactly as I thought.”

**Peter nervously stood there as Liz hugged her mom, trying to ignore the compliments that she whispered to her daughter and hoping that his cheeks hadn’t lit up a brilliant red. **

“Aw, this would be adorable and such good teasing material if I wasn't so worried about him.” May admitted. 

**“See you in a couple of days,” Liz’s dad said to his wife, “come on Pedro.”**

“I don't like him.” May said with pursed lips. 

“Good, because he’s currently rotting in prison.” Happy said. 

“Like, I get that he has this misguided opinion that his daughter needs his approval to date, but does he have to be so damn rude about making Peter feel uncomfortable?” She asked. “He’s already acknowledged that he looks pale, he knows that Peter is intimidated.”

“He’s a bad guy, May, there’s no point in trying to find reasons for why he’s doing these things.”

**“Bye, Peter, have fun.” Liz’s mom said, as though trying to prove to him that she knew his name.**

**“I will.” Peter said.**

“I wish he had.” May said. 

“He missed out on such an important tradition.” Tony agreed.

“You missed all your dances.” Rhodey pointed out. 

“Yeah and I went to college and partied hard to make up for it,” Tony said, “I don't think that’s the kid’s M.O.” 

The screen did its strange twisting of colours once more, something that the group had come to realise meant that there was a passage of time. When the colours settled again, and they could see a clear picture, the three were in the car. 

**“What are you gonna do, Pete?” The Vulture asked suddenly making Peter jump slightly in his seat, he was too on edge, everything was getting to him.**

“He looks guilty.” Natasha commented. “We need to teach him how to hide his emotions.” 

“As much as I want to disagree, you’re right,” Tony admitted, “there’s a reason he wears a mask and that reason isn't _just _his secret identity.” 

“He gets it from Ben,” May said with a gentle laugh, “they were partners in crime, but it was always so easy to tell when they were getting up to mischief.” 

“It sounds like they were a force to be reckoned with.” Pepper said with a grin.

“I was about to say, ‘you have no idea’, but I think you’re going to get the gist of it.” May admitted, looking between Tony and Peter.

**“What?” Peter asked, looking terrified. **

**“When you graduate, what do you think you’ll do?” **

“Do you think he knows?” May asked quietly. “Like, had he been watching Peter?” 

“There’s a chance, but I think he’s just trying to pull off the intimidating dad role there.” Clint said. 

**“Oh, I don’t know,” Peter admitted. **

“He doesn't?” Tony asked, perking up. 

“Hey, no!” Pepper said instantly. “You let that boy pick his own career.”

“I was going to,” Tony said defensively, “I was just going to suggest-” 

“Nothing.” May said. “He’s already struggling enough, don't add any unintentional pressure on him.”

“Alright, alright.” Tony said, holding his hands up as if conceding to them. He just wanted them to know that if Peter wanted it, Stark Industries was all his in the future – after a decent education and real internship, of course.

**“Don’t grill him dad,” Liz said, jumping to his defence without taking her eyes off her phone. **

“Great date, leaving him to her father’s grilling while playing on her phone.” Steve muttered. 

“I don't think Peter even noticed that, he was a bit distracted by the criminal in the driver’s seat.” May said. 

“He was probably grateful she wasn't watching the train wreck that was happening.” Rhodey agreed with a low chuckle. 

**“Just saying, y’know, all you guys who go to that school, you pretty much have your life planned out right?” **

“Good school?” Bruce asked. 

“Midtown.” Tony replied. 

Bruce let out a low whistle, “smart kid.” 

“Too smart sometimes.” May murmured. “His brain seems to get him into trouble more often than out of it.”

**“Yeah, no, I’m just a sophomore.”**

**“Peter has an internship with Tony Stark, so I think he doesn't really have to worry about that kind of thing.” Liz said, as though that was a defence. **

Tony let his head rest in his hands, he had a feeling he knew what was coming. 

**“Really?” Her dad asked, sounding too interested. **

“Did he actually?” Bruce asked.

“No,” Tony admitted without looking up, “it was a cover for his Spider-Man duties but then we made it official not that long ago. He mainly just creates disasters in my labs.” 

“You let him in _your _lab?” Steve asked. 

“Well I’m not going to leave him alone,” Tony said defensively, ignoring the emphasis on ‘his’ labs, “he’d end up burning the place down.” 

**“Mhm.” Liz said, looking at her phone like she hadn't just thrown Peter in it. **

**“Stark?” Her dad continued his questioning. “Oh. What do you do?” **

**“Actually, I don't intern for him anymore,” Peter admitted. **

“This was after the ferry incident.” Bruce realised. 

“The ferry?” May asked. 

“I’ll fill you in later.” Tony promised, not wanting to add more tension to her already solid shoulders.

**“Seriously?” **

**“Yeah, it got… boring.” Peter lied. **

“Rude.” Tony muttered. “There is nothing boring about an internship at Stark Industries.”

“A kid’s pride is important.” Rhodey said quietly. “Besides, he doesn’t know that if it was a cover for Spider-Man.”

**“It was boring?” Liz asked in disbelief, before hammering another nail into his coffin. “You got to hang out with Spider-Man.” **

**“Really? Spider-Man?” Her dad asked, as though he was trying to force himself to stay neutral. “Wow, what’s he like?” **

“Uh oh, even if he doesn't work it out, he might think he can use Peter to get to Spider-Man.” Clint said. 

“That would be impulsive and stupid of him.” Natasha said before tacking on a quick, “but criminals can be fairly stupid.” 

“Would someone really kidnap Peter if they thought it would lead them to Spider-Man?” May asked quietly, part of her not wanting to know the answer.

“Unfortunately,” Tony confirmed, “or even to get to me, or for my money. There’s a reason that I have my Head of Security chaperoning him around.”

“Right.” May said, her suspicions confirmed – she hadn’t wanted to know the answer. 

**“Yeah he’s nice,” Peter said nervously, “nice man. Solid dude.” **

“Oh Peter.” Tony muttered, finally looking up to shake his head at the kid. “Really?” 

“Nice man.” Bruce repeated with a look of amusement. “How does anyone think Spidey is an adult?”

“Blissful ignorance.” Tony muttered.

**“Hm.” **

**“Look,” Liz said, leaning in close to show him a picture on his phone, forcing him to break eye contact with her father through the rear-view mirror, “so cute.” **

**“Oh,” Peter said with a small laugh, before his face returned to the same serious expression it had been before. **

“Oh Kid, come on,” Rhodey said with a tense chuckle, “you’re being so obvious here.”

“He _needs _that mask.” Tony reiterated. 

“In his defence it's not every day your dates father is the man who you’ve been chasing down for selling illegal alien weapons.” Happy said before shifting in his seat when he felt multiple sets of eyes one him. “What?”

“Did you just say, ‘in his defence’?” Tony asked. “As in… in Peter’s defence?” 

“No, now shut up.” Happy said gruffly, before turning his attention back to the screen.

**“I’ve seen you around, right? I mean, somewhere. We’ve- have we ever… because even the voice...” **

“He’s going to figure it out.” Natasha decided. “I mean at this point, who wouldn't? The kid really isn’t great with the whole secret identities thing.” 

**“Um, he does academic decathlon with me.” Liz said. “and he was at my party.” **

“Peter went to a party?” Tony asked.

“Why is that so shocking?” May asked him.

“I don’t know, it just doesn’t fit with nerdy Peter.” Tony admitted.

“Tones,” Rhodey said slowly, “this kid can bench press a bus.”

“Yeah, but his friends don’t know that.” 

**“Ah,” The Vulture muttered.**

**“It was a great party, really great, yeah,” Peter agreed, “beautiful house, a lot of windows.” **

“Why does he sound like he’s lying?” May asked. “I dropped him off at that party.”

**“You were there for like two seconds,” Liz said with a grin.**

“Of course, he was.” May said with a sigh. 

**“That was-” Peter could see The Vulture’s gaze jump to look at him through the window with increased intensity, “I was there longer than two seconds.” **

“He’s such a terrible liar.” May complained, shaking her head. 

“He is.” Tony agreed with a matching grimace. 

**“You disappeared.”**

**“No.” Peter said, almost pleading, he could see the pieces of the puzzle coming together in The Vulture’s mind. “No, I did not disappear.” **

“He’s going to figure it out for sure.” Clint agreed with Natasha’s earlier statement. “At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if his kid also got it.” 

**“Yes, you did.” Liz repeated, “like you always do, like you did in DC too.”**

**“That’s terrible, what happened down there in DC though, were you scared?” The Vulture asked, his question a trap that Peter found himself walking straight into, “I’ll bet you were glad when your old pal Spider-Man showed up in the elevator though, huh?” **

“He’s got it.” Rhodey said. “He knows. Anything else Peter says is just going to be confirmation on top.” 

“Yup.” Tony muttered grimly.

“He’s in prison though,” Pepper reminded him quietly, “and Peter is here with us, he’s safe.” 

“Is he though?” Tony asked, looking at the mess of cables around the prone boy. There was so much unknown about the kid’s situation, there was no way for them to guarantee that he would be alright in the end.

**He glanced at Liz, he couldn’t lie to her father, not when she was sitting right there, which meant he was going to solidify his suspicions.**

**“Yeah, well, - I didn’t actually go up. I saw it all from the ground.” **

“Oh, Peter.” May said quietly. 

**“Yeah,” Liz agreed.**

**“Very lucky he was there that day.” Liz’s father said quietly. “Good old Spider-Man.” **

“He looks distressed.” Pepper whispered to Tony with a pointed glance towards the boy on the sofa. 

She was right, Tony instantly picked up on the clenched jaw and small furrow between his brows that indicated Peter was trying to hold something back usually. 

“You’re alright, Underoos.” Tony said gently to him, stroking a curl off his forehead in a fatherly manner that had people in the room exchanging shocked glances and mystified looks. 

Neither Tony nor Peter noticed the small smiles that May and Pepper bit back, or the grin on Rhodey’s face. 

**Cars honked at them as the light turned green and the car didn't move. **

**“Dad, the light!” **

“Yeah, Toomes, the light.” Tony muttered mockingly.

“Did that make you feel better?” Pepper asked him.

“A little.” Tony admitted.

**By the time they pulled up at the school Peter was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his heart was racing, and he had mentally written his will five times over. **

“Well, he looks on the verge of a panic attack.” Happy commented, having walked Tony through half a dozen of them. 

“Seems like as good a reason as any to have one.” Tony said in Peter’s defence.

**“Here we are. End of the line.” The Vulture announced. **

“Could he be any more dramatic?” Tony muttered, still messing with Peter’s hair in an attempt to calm them both down. Tony had seen the damage of the night; he had seen the wreckage of the place and had wondered how anyone could have made it out alive. 

Was the plane the reason why Peter was claustrophobic? What had truly happened that night? He wasn't ready to see anything in live action with Peter in the heart of it all, but he was going to watch regardless; he wouldn’t let Peter be the only one to bear the memory on his shoulders.

**“Thanks dad,” Liz said as though nothing was wrong.**

**“You head in there gumdrop, I’m just gonna give Peter the uh, the “dad” talk.” He said. **

“Gum drop.” Tony muttered. “That’s a stupid nickname.” 

“You use ‘Underoos’,” Happy pointed out, “that’s almost as stupid.” 

“Underoos loves that name.” Tony said with a sniff. 

“Does he though?” Rhodey asked.

“Everyone loves the nicknames I give them, Honey Bear, just ask Capsicle.”

“I don’t like that name.” Steve said.

“See!” Tony continued. “He loves it.”

**“Don’t let him intimidate you,” Liz said with a gentle smile as she kissed her dad’s cheek, muttered a quick, “have a safe flight,” and climbed out the car to leave Peter alone with her dad.**

**They sat in silence for a moment as Liz ran forward and hugged her friends, the air filling with squeals and exclamations of joy and compliments. **

“She just left?” May questioned.

“She had no idea who she was leaving him with.” Pepper said.

**“Does she know?” The Vulture asked suddenly, breaking the silence as he grabbed a gun in his hand and turned to face Peter. **

“Seriously?” May protested. “He can't be one hundred percent sure that Peter is Spider-Man, and yet he’s pulling a gun out? That’s illegal!”

“Uh, May, I don’t think this dude cares about the legalities of anything he’s doing.” Happy said.

**“Know what?” Peter asked, his lips numb with panic. **

“Oh, Kiddo,” Tony said too quietly for anyone to hear, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” 

**“So, she doesn’t, good, close to the vest. I admire that, I’ve got a few secrets of my own.” He said. “Of all the reasons I didn’t want my daughter to date…” **

“Do you think criminals are more cautious of their kid’s partners because they know what people are capable of?” May wondered. 

“I don't actually know.” Pepper admitted. 

“I think this guy is just trying to play on the overprotective dad trope to appear ‘normal’ and as unthreatening as possible. As though maybe Peter will think he’s not a threat.” Bruce said. 

**Peter remained quiet, he wouldn’t confirm or deny anything.**

**“Peter,” The Vulture continued, “nothing is more important than family. You saved my daughter’s life; I could never forget something like that. So, I’m going to give you one chance, are you ready? You walk through those doors, you forget any of this ever happened, and you don’t ever, ever interfere with my business again, ‘cause if you do… I’ll kill you and everybody you love. I’ll kill you dead, that’s what I’ll do to protect my family, Pete. Do you understand?” **

“That…” May was forced to her feet by her anger. “That absolute bastard! What prison is he in?” 

Her anger whirled around onto Tony after he muttered, “I can't tell you.” 

“You can and you will,” she shouted, “that dick just threatened my Kid’s life, I’m going to hunt him down and-” 

“May, please.” Tony interrupted. “He’s in the most secure and dangerous prison in the world.” 

“Do you think that scares me?” 

“Oh, absolutely not,” Tony said quickly, “but I think the thought of you going there would terrify Peter. Not to mention the guilt he would feel if you were hurt, especially since you were going there on his behalf, y’know?” 

May blinked and stared closely at Tony for a silent moment. 

Finally, she sighed and fell back into her seat, “fine, you play dirty, Stark.” 

“I’ve been told.” Tony said with a wink that only resulted in Pepper scoffing and rolling her eyes at him. 

**“Hey,” The Vulture said, “I just saved your life, now what do you say?”**

**“Thank you.” Peter spat the words out through clenched teeth, they left a bitter taste on his tongue. **

“He made Peter thank him for not being murdered?” Clint asked in disgust. 

“People are capable of horrendous things.” Bruce murmured. “I don't know why they still surprise me as much as they do.” 

**“You’re welcome. Now, you go on in there and you show my daughter a good time, ok? Just, not too good.” **

“Ew, I hope he’s not implying what I think he is,” Pepper said with a frown, “they’re kids.” 

**Slowly he walked into the school, his ears ringing with barely concealed panic and a small part of him noticed that people were shooting him anxious glances. His footsteps echoed in his ears and the music filtering through the doors of the hall sounded distorted and sinister, as though it was warning him that something bad was looming. **

“I think he’s on the verge of a panic attack.” Tony murmured, carefully watching the kid on the bed as sweat was beading on his forehead just as it was on the TV screen. 

**Ned spotted him and waved, and MJ followed his line of site and flipped him off. **

“Those two are good for him,” May said, “I hope he tells MJ about Spider-Man someday.” 

“You trust her that much?” Steve asked.

“More than you.” May said.

Steve winced but nodded, “I deserved that,” he confirmed.

**“Hey, what did he say to you?” Liz asked. **

**“I’ve got to go.” He said tightly. “I’m- I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this.” **

“She doesn't,” Bruce agreed, “but hopefully she understands.” 

“She probably just thought her dad scared him off.” Natasha said. 

“Maybe it’s better she thinks that.” Clint said.

**And then he ran, leaving her watching after him with a heartbroken expression. He wasted no time, stripping as he ran down a darkened corridor until he reached a row of lockers which he lifted easily with one hand to find his old Spider-Man suit hiding underneath. **

“Of course, he had another one.” Tony muttered. “I should have known he was too sentimental to get rid of that old suit when I gave him the new one.” 

“It’s Peter.” Was all May could say in response. 

“It is indeed.” Tony muttered.

**Peter was just pulling his web shooters on as he sprinted out a side door, when a blast hit him, sending him flying through the air with an exclamation of shock and pain. **

“Would people please stop hurting my nephew?” May pleaded. “I hate this.” 

“If it helps, we all do too.” Rhodey said. 

“He’s just a kid.” Clint agreed. 

**“Ah!” **

**“He gave you a choice,” a voice said as Peter tried to get his bearings, “you chose wrong.” **

“I think Toomes was the one who chose wrong,” Tony muttered, “he chose the wrong kid to mess with.” 

“At least Peter has us watching out for him.”

“Now he does,” Tony said, “but back then I let him down.”

**“What the hell?” Peter asked.**

**“What’s with the crappy costume?” The guy asked, he didn’t wait for an answer, instead he jolted the gun and it crackled with energy as it came to life. **

“It’s not crappy,” Tony murmured to Peter, “you put a lot of effort into it.” 

He was relieved to see the small upward quirk of the corners of his lips - he had heard him. That was good, he may be able to talk Peter through whatever traumatic experiences were going to flash across the screen - because judging by the tension in his body it was going to be a rough ride. 

**“My web-shooters.” Peter whispered as he jumped to his feet and sprinted across the parking lot to grab them. **

“He needs those on a string.” Natasha muttered.

“Oh!” Tony said, sudden inspiration striking him.

“I wasn’t serious, like can you imagine how badly that could go?” Natasha asked him. “The enemy could catch the string and choke him with it.”

“I wasn’t going to follow your string theory, but what about wrist bands that transform into web-shooters when a button is pressed?” Tony asked no one in particular. “They would be difficult to make, they’d need to have a decent storage of web fluid in them, but not overly clunky to distract Peter from daily life, or too obvious.”

“Have fun with that one dear,” Pepper said, “just remember to leave your labs at least once a day.”

**He heard the crack of the weapon hitting something and he realised the man had punched the school bus which flew towards him, knocking him through the air as it collided, until his journey was stopped by another school bus, that one was stationary and ended up being left with a Peter shaped dent in the side. **

“It’s a good thing he’s durable… I guess.” Happy said. 

“Lucky for Toomes because I would have killed him.” May said. 

“I’m liking this sass,” Tony admitted, “maybe we need to get you a suit too and you can go out there with Peter.” 

“Don't tempt me,” May said with a laugh, “can you imagine his face if that happened?” 

“He would be devastated.” Tony agreed. 

“But he’d try to hide it.” May said. 

“Oh, for sure, he wouldn't want to hurt your feelings.” 

**“I wasn’t sure about this thing at first,” the guy said, “but… damn.”**

**Peter was met with a punch directly to the face and he was thrown through the front window of the school bus, his shoulders hitting against every seat as he flew up the aisle. He landed at the rear of the bus, flat on his back and staring up at the wads of chewing gum that had been stuck to the underside of the back seat.**

**“Oh, gross.” **

“Of course, that’s his reaction,” May muttered, shaking her head, “of course it is.” 

**The bus started to roll, and he was thrown around like a sack of potatoes. He shoved the back doors open and spilled out onto the tarmac, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. **

“Come on, Kid,” Tony said urgently, “get up.”

“He’s already hurt,” Rhodey said with concern, “this doesn't bode well.” 

“He’ll be alright.” Happy said, looking at the teen as if to remind himself that he survived the ordeal. 

Tony didn't tell them all that he could feel Peter trembling slightly. 

**“Why did he send you here?” Peter asked.**

**“Guess you’ll never find out.” The guy said as he prepared the weapon once more. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.**

**Only to open them again when the blow didn't land as he’d expected it to, Peter had to blink for a moment as he took in the sight before him, the weapon was still poised to hit him, but had been stopped by none other than Ned. **

“See,” May said with a smile, “good for him.” 

“No one disagreed.” Rhodey said. “Sometimes dumbasses need a good friend behind them.”

“Hey!” Tony protested. 

“Funny how you just knew you were one of those dumbasses.” Rhodey said with a smirk.

**Ned was holding onto one of the web shooters with both hands, a string of web glistening in the streetlights that lit up the parking lot as it held the weapon in place.**

**“Huh? Nice shot!” Peter cheered. **

**Peter took full advantage of the bad guy’s distraction to leap up from the ground and drag the weapon from his grasp and as such the web shooter also came soaring out of Ned’s shell shocked grasp and into Peter’s own hands. **

“Thank God.” Pepper muttered. “Now is it too much to wish that he would just go back in and enjoy the dance?” 

“Yup, the kid is never going to do that.” Happy said. “I remember that one time we were driving up here and he jumped out the car window-” 

“He what?” Tony interrupted with narrowing eyes.

“Jumped out.” Happy repeated. “He saw someone steal a dog tied up outside a store and had to get it back.” 

“Did he?” May asked. 

“Of course, he did, it’s the Kid.” 

**With practiced ease, he slipped it on over his wrist and shot at The Vulture’s henchman, causing him to be the one to be forced through the air, until he collided with a school bus and ended up stuck to it.**

**“Yes!” Peter shouted, and then he raced towards Ned who still appeared to be in a state of shock. “Ned, the guy with the wings is Liz’s dad!”**

**“What?” **

“I know, Fred,” Tony muttered, “twist of the century, right?” 

**“I know, I gotta tell Mr. Stark.” Peter said desperately. “Call Happy Hogan, he’s Mr. Stark’s Head of Security, and uh… get a computer and track my phone for me.” **

“Oh no,” Happy muttered. 

“Happy…” Tony said slowly. 

“Just… don't.” Happy sighed. “I already feel terrible.” 

**“Are you gonna be ok?” Ned called after him as Peter soared away. **

**“Hurry! We gotta catch him before he leaves town!” Peter replied. **

“I noticed that you didn't answer the question, Kiddo,” Tony whispered, “don't think we won’t be talking about your willingness to sacrifice yourself for others once this is all over.” 

**He threw himself through the air, landing on the bonnet of a car which breaked harshly in shock. **

**“Flash, I need your car and your phone,” he said, deepening his voice. **

“May?” Bruce said in question, noticing the woman’s grin. “You’re not disapproving of this?”

“That kid has been bullying Peter for longer than I know,” May said, “and the school haven't done anything about it.”

“Oh… really?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at the kid on the screen - the clear threat showing.

**“Sir, technically this is my dad’s car, sir, so I can’t-”**

**Peter ended up driving off in the car, leaving Flash and his date standing on the side of the road, hitting some stationary bikes as he made his way away. **

“So… the kid can't drive?” Happy asked. 

“Well, not very well.” May admitted. “We tried but both valued our lives more than his future license.” 

**Peter zoomed along the road, other drivers honking at him for his poor driving skills and lack of headlights. He fished his phone out of his suit’s pocket and dialled Ned, breaking yet another law. Spider-Man was really doing his own thing and damning the consequences today. **

“Kid, you are not a good enough driver to have that added distraction.” Happy muttered. 

“He learned it from you.” Tony sassed. 

**“Hello, Ned? Hey, can you hear me?” Peter asked.**

**“Go for Ned.” **

**“Ned, I need you to track my phone for me.” Peter said. **

**“Yeah, but where is it?” Ned asked. **

**“In The Vulture’s car.” **

“Of course it is.” May sighed. “This kid goes through phones like he goes through backpacks.” 

“I mean all things considered it was a good plan,” Natasha said, “at least he has the ability to track the guy’s location rather than blindly searching the city.”

**“Genius move, alright he just passed the GameStop on Jackson Avenue.” **

**“Great, hey, where are the headlights on this thing?” Peter asked as he skidded all over the road. “I’m in Flash’s car.”**

**“I’ll pull the spec,” Ned said.**

**“Alright, you’re on speakerphone.” Peter informed him. **

“I mean that’s a little better, I suppose.” Tony sighed. 

“Something tells me sheer dumb luck will get him through all of this.” Natasha said. 

“Wouldn't surprise me.” Bruce said. 

**“You stole Flash’s car?” Ned asked as he typed away. “Awesome.” **

“Ned gets it.” May murmured. 

**“Yeah, it’s awesome,” Peter muttered as his arms went numb with panic as he almost collided with the side of a bus. “It’s awe- oh! Get out of the way, get out of the way! Move! Move!” **

“I have a heart condition.” Tony said, as though he were reminding himself of that fact. 

**“Peter are you ok?”**

**“Yeah, I’ve never really driven before,” Peter admitted, “well, only with May, in parking lots. So, this is a huge step up. Hey, have you gotten through to Happy yet?” **

“Did any of the parking lots survive?” Tony asked with a grin.

“It’s difficult to destroy a parking lot,” May said defensively, “the shopping cart stands though? They’re easier to break.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Not unless you want to go to court.”

**“Uh, yeah, I’m working on it. I just gotta backdoor the phone system.” **

“You hung up on him, didn't you?” May asked. 

“I didn't realise the situation,” Happy admitted, “I was too caught up in the move and I thought the Kid was just sharing my number with his friends to gain cool points.” 

“I mean, I hate that it happened,” May said, “but I don't blame you. Peter would absolutely never do that, but I can understand why you might have thought so, since you don't know him that well.” 

_But I should, I’m the one who listened to all the voice mails, _Happy thought to himself, but didn't voice his guilty conscience. 

**“Hey, Ned, how are we coming with those headlights?”**

**“Uh, round knob to the left of the steering wheel - turn clockwise.” Ned read out. **

**“Left, ok.” Peter said. “Ok, perfect, so where’s my phone now?” **

**“Uh, he stopped in an old industrial park in Brooklyn.” Ned said.**

**“What?” Peter asked. “That makes no sense, I thought he said he was going out of town.” **

**“Weird,” Ned agreed, “oh, I reached Mr. Happy - don't think he likes you by the way - sounded like he was catching a flight. He said something about taking off in nine minutes.” **

“I do.” Happy said suddenly. “Like him that is.” 

“We know that.” Tony said. “But that’s because we know you, and we know your gruff, grizzly bear personality. Maybe you just need to let him in and let him see that side of you.” 

“Yeah,” happy agreed, “I’ll make it up to him.”

**“What?” **

**“He was surrounded by a bunch of boxes.” **

**“Boxes?” Peter asked before his eyes widened in fear. “It’s moving day. It’s moving- it’s moving day! He’s gonna rob that plane! I gotta stop him.” **

“That was quickly put together.” May said. 

“He’s a smart kid.” Rhodey agreed. 

**“Ok, slow down a little, you’re getting close.” Ned said. “It’s on your right.”**

**“What?”**

**“Turn right! Turn right!” Ned shouted.**

**Peter panicked and shot a web, bracing himself in the car as it was pulled around suddenly. The car hit the curb, and with the speed it was travelling, it ended up being pulled onto its side. Sparks flew into the air around him and Peter was sure that he was going to be killed in a car accident as it skidded towards a solid tree that looked as though it was going to hit right where he was.**

**Thankfully, the car stopped just before it hit the tree and fell back onto its wheels. **

Tony couldn't stop a quick breath of relief from escaping, he could have sworn that the kid was trying his best to give him grey hairs. He was going to need to invest in some hair dye so Peter would recognise him when he woke up again. 

**“Peter?” Ned asked. “Are you ok?”**

**“Yeah, just keep trying to get through to Happy.” Peter answered a little breathlessly. **

**“It’s been an honour Spider-Man.” **

“Don’t say it like that,” Tony muttered, even though Ned couldn’t hear him, “it sounds too much like a goodbye.”

**Peter ran around the edges of the industrial park, sticking in close to the shadows, he could see The Vulture’s car sitting there but he wasn’t in it. Peter made his way to the side of the warehouse and carefully climbed up onto the roof, there was a sun light on it, he crept along towards it, careful not to alert The Vulture to his arrival with his footsteps. **

The Peter lying on the sofa let out a small sound of distress making all the eyes in the room jump to his sweat-soaked face.

“Is he…?” 

“He’s upset.” May said, interrupting Steve’s question. “This is going to get worse than it already has been, isn't it?” 

“It is.” Tony said. “We’re here for him though, and we’ll remind him of that the whole way through. He can hear us, remember? He’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah.” May said, although she didn't seem as convinced that he would be alright, as Tony was. 

**With a great deal of caution, he pried the window open and using his webs he lowered himself down.**

**Peter took in the rest of the warehouse and paused when he saw The Vulture’s metal wings sitting on a table. He fought the urge to tamper with them as he heard a noise come from further inside the warehouse that he couldn’t ignore, he needed to investigate. **

“Tony.” Pepper said quietly, frowning down at Peter’s face. “His breathing.” 

Tony noticed that Peter’s chest was rising and falling rapidly with sharp, shallow breaths. He was panicking and there was no way to pull him from the memory. 

“What if we just turn it off?” May asked. 

“There’s no guarantee that’ll turn the memory off for him.” Tony admitted. “Do we really want to make him go through this alone?”

“And we might cause some damage by doing so.” Rhodey added. 

“We could call Ned and check.” May suggested, trying anything to alleviate her nephew’s distress. 

“May,” Tony said quietly, “Ned and Peter didn't know the effects of what they created, this is the very first working version - possibly in the world.” 

“They’re such stupid geniuses.” May groaned, moving to hold Peter’s hand as gently as she could. 

**He swung through the abandoned warehouse, trying to make as little noise as he could.**

**It turned out The Vulture wasn’t hiding anywhere in the shadows, instead he was standing at a well-lit desk, his back to Peter as he let go of his webbing and landed gently on the concrete ground.**

**“Hey!” He shouted. “Surprised?” **

“Oh, Spidey.” Steve groaned. “Way to lose the element of surprise.” 

**A tool clattered against the table as The Vulture placed it down and wiped his hands on an old rag, “oh, hey Pete, I didn’t hear you come in,” he said. **

“He doesn't seem to care that Peter’s there.” Natasha said. “So, he’s either stupid and underestimating him - which I doubt - or he’s got something else planned.” 

“He’s been thwarted by him too often to undermine him.” Tony muttered. 

“Thwarted?” Clint muttered. “Who even says that anymore?” 

“Knock off villains?” Rhodey suggested. “Sorry, man, but it’s true.”

**“It’s over, I’ve got you.” Peter said**

**“You know, I gotta tell you Pete,” The Vulture said as he pulled his jacket on, “I really, really admire your grit. I can see why Liz likes you. I do, when you first came to the house, I wasn’t sure, I thought ‘really?’ but I get it now.” **

“He is a stubborn thing.” Tony admitted. 

“Like someone else I know.” Pepper agreed. 

**“How could you do this to her?” Peter wondered aloud.**

**“To her? I’m not doing anything to her, Pete,” he said, “I’m doing this for her.”**

“Criminals always think they’re working for the greater good.” May said sorrowfully. “They think their families will be grateful for what they’ve done, not that they’ll be shamed alongside them and shunned in society.” 

**Huh, yeah,” Peter muttered before shooting a web and gluing The Vulture’s left hand to the desk he was leaning on. The man merely glanced at it before sighing and looking at Peter. **

“He’s too calm.” Bruce muttered. 

**“Peter, you’re young, you don’t understand how the world works.” **

“I think Peter has a pretty good idea of the world.” May said coolly. “A better one than some criminal, at least.”

**“Yeah, but I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong.” Peter snapped. **

Tony couldn't help but wince at that. 

**“How do you think your buddy Stark paid for that tower of his? Or any of his little toys?” The Vulture asked, his tone softening as though he was trying to get Peter to agree with his views. “Those people, Pete, those people up there – the rich and the powerful? They do whatever they want. Guys like us. Like you and me, they don’t care about us. We build their roads and we fight all their wars and everything, but they don’t care about us. We have to pick up after ‘em. We have to eat their table scraps. That’s how it is. I know you know what I’m talking about Peter.” **

May snorted, “Peter threw a street party the day Stark Industries moves away from weapons production. Since then, his hero worship only grew and grew, this man is really fighting a losing battle here.” 

“He doesn't realise how much you actually care about him.” Pepper said. 

“I don't think Peter does either.” Tony said, he needed to fix that.

**“Why are you telling me this?”**

**“Because I want you to understand, and…” Those cold eyes seemed to stare into his soul, “I needed a little time to get her airborne.”**

“There it is.” Natasha murmured. 

**With a click of a strange homemade remote, The Vulture’s wings flew through the warehouse, crashing through one of the support columns as its deadly metal ‘feathers’ glinted in the desk lamp’s low light.**

**Peter was forced to launch himself from column to beam to ceiling and then back to the ground in a series of flips and dodges that relied purely on instinct as dust filled the air. From the corner of his eye he saw the Vulture pull his hand away from the desk, breaking the webs that had bound it there. **

“He’s fast,” Clint commented, “that’s probably saving his life there.” 

Tony wasn't so sure; he noticed a tear dropping down Peter’s cheek and gently wiped it away - the motion drawing May’s attention. She frowned and held Peter’s hand up to her lips, pressing them against it while she watched the screen, as though she could protect him from whatever he had been through. 

**“I’m sorry Peter.” **

**“What are you talking about?” Peter asked. “That thing hasn't even touched me yet.” **

**“True,” The Vulture said with a shrug, “then again, wasn’t really trying to.” **

“Fuck.” Tony muttered. 

**Peter whirled around in panic, just in time to see the wings take out the remaining warehouse supports. Peter saw the dust fall and lie on his goggles as the building around him trembled and started to collapse around him. He opened his mouth, perhaps to scream or call for help, but he couldn’t draw in a breath to do so before the roof caved in on him. It knocked him out instantly.**

May’s felt as though she was right there with him, struggling to breathe. Her baby had gone through that? And he had never mentioned it to anyone? The knowledge was horrifying. 

“That guy has a kid.” Rhodey muttered. 

“Peter is younger than Liz.” May added in through numb lips. “He tried to kill a kid younger than his own daughter.” 

“He’s a psychopath.” Rhodey said. “He preaches about all his reasons for doing these things and has no remorse about trying to murder a child.”

**Peter slowly came back to the land of the living; he blinked slowly and felt his eyes sting with the grittiness of the dust around him. He looked around, trying to see through the haze that surrounded him. **

“I can't believe I never knew about this.” May said. 

“None of us did.” Tony said, watching the distressed breathing coming from the kid carefully. Should he call in Cho? 

**He couldn’t see or hear properly, and his mask was making him feel claustrophobic and trapped. He reached up, trying to ignore the pain that radiated up his arms and down his back at the movement, and ripped his mask off. **

“That’s it kid,” Tony murmured, “breathe and think through it.” 

**“Oh god,” He tried to say, but it came out as a strangled gasp, his throat was far too dry, “oh god, oh god.” **

“He’s panicking.” Rhodey said with a frown.

“Who wouldn't?” Bruce asked. 

**He needed to get out, but he couldn’t even take a full breath in, so how would he be able to wriggle his way out of the hole that he was confined to. Nobody except The Vulture knew of his whereabouts, and that was the person who had left him lying beneath all the rubble which meant that Peter obviously wouldn’t be able to rely on him to come back and save his life.**

**“Ok, ready?” Peter cried to himself before trying to push himself out from under the debris. **

“Come on, Peter.” May said desperately. 

They were forced to watch as he struggled against the rubble, unable to move it other than an inch or two that sent dust falling on his face. 

“This is awful to watch.” Happy muttered. 

“Keep breathing kiddo, you’re doing amazing.” Tony whispered to Peter as he wiped away more tears and silently begged Peter to control his breathing. 

**“Hello?” Peter tried to shout; his voice was still too hoarse. He panted, he was breathing too fast, was he panicking? Dumb question, of course he was panicking, he had a freaking building on top of him, “please, hey.” **

“No one is going to help him,” Steve said quietly, “I think he’s going to need to get himself out of this one.” 

“He will,” May said, “I’m holding his hand, so I know he gets out of it, it’s just…” 

“Difficult to watch?” Rhodey guessed.

“It’s the worst.” 

**He gathered all of his strength to yell, “please, hey, I’m down here! I’m down here, I’m stuck. Please, I can’t move. I can't-” **

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, Peter’s desperate pleads ringing in his ears. He would never be able to unhear him, there was no way for him to pretend that the kid had never been trapped under those layers of concrete. 

**He broke off in his panic, panting heavily with the effort of being unable to breathe. Tears ran down his cheeks, carving their way through the dust that coated them as he gasped and tried to catch his breath. **

“You’re safe kiddo.” Tony promised. “You’re safe.” 

**He lifted his head and forcibly slowed his breathing as he saw his mask lying, half submerged, in an oily puddle.**

** _“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it.” _ **

“Was that you?” Steve asked. 

“I said that to him once.” Tony admitted. 

“It seems like the advice that might get him out of this mess.” Natasha said, giving Tony a little spell of hope that maybe he had helped Peter in his own way.

**“Come on, Peter,” he said to himself, “come on, co- come on Peter. Come on Spider-Man, come on Spider-Man.”**

“Yes, Kid!” Rhodey cheered while the others held their breath anxiously wondering whether Peter would make it through. 

**He started to push, dust fell, and he could hear the concrete grinding around him, “come on Spider-Man,” he shouted. **

“He’s doing it.” May said with hope in her voice, leaning forward.

**He grunted and strained, pushing with everything he had. He couldn't stop the screams of pain and fear from escaping as he lifted concrete off the top of his body, digging his way out desperately. He was hurt and blood, but he was doing it, and eventually he was standing on top of the rubble - looking worse for the wear. **

A series of cheers broke out as the group celebrated Peter’s accomplishment, forgetting that they knew he would have been alright thanks to the fact he was lying on the sofa by them. 

Tony however was not ok. 

He saw a lot of himself in Peter and he could see how much the memory was affecting him, just as he had been by the memories of Afghanistan.

“Tony?” Pepper asked, causing everyone’s attention to shift to the mechanic. 

“Can I-” he broke off, forced to clear his throat as his voice broke, “can I have a moment with the Kid, please?” 

“Uh, sure,” Rhodey said, pulling himself to his feet, “um, come on guys, let’s go grab food.” 

“I love you sweetie.” May said, pecking Peter’s damp cheek, before following the group out and leaving Tony there alone with Peter and a heavy heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that something fun: 
> 
> I was wanting an easy way for creators to talk and for content consumers to talk to creators! So I made an MCU Creators discord! This is for all writers, readers, artists, gif&edit makers etc. It can be for Irondad and for ships although no st*rker or paedophilia/incest please! 
> 
> All are welcome!! 
> 
> [click here to join :D ](https://discord.gg/J8Rtj2h)


	8. coney island

“Kid…”

Tony wished he could turn off the TV and get rid of the static that was piercing through his brain and reminding him that he had no idea how this ordeal would turn out for Peter, he was being forced to put all of his trust and faith in Peter’s best friend. In a kid who was unable to even speak to Tony without stammering and building up a sweat through pure admiration – really, _admiration, _and Tony had to trust that kid?

“I’m sorry,” Tony said gently, realising that he needed to apologise to the kid for everything he had put him through simply by not being there as he should have been, he noticed a slight downturn of Peter’s lips, “no, no, no, don’t you frown at me. You deserve to hear this apology and I need to make it.

“I should have been there for you, Peter, I should have answered my texts and I should have called you and checked in. I shouldn’t have left you to it, I shouldn’t have punted you off onto Happy, and I definitely should never have taken you to Germany with me.”

A small noise of protest escaped Peter’s throat.

“Kid, you were fourteen, and I threw you into a fight,” Tony reminded him, “I stand by the fact that I’d hoped for it to be a peaceful confrontation, but the truth is regardless of how I thought it would go, you shouldn’t have been there.”

Peter was still frowning, and Tony was sure he would be getting an earful about that when the kid was unhooked from everything and able to speak properly.

“Moving on though,” Tony said quickly, “I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you could talk to me about this. I know a little bit of something about traumatic events, believe me I do, and after I got back I threw myself into developing the Iron Man suits, I ignored my mental health and the pleas from Pep and Rhodey to talk about things. I bottled everything up and it damn near killed me.”

He trailed off, staring at the young face of the kid who had vowed to protect the residents of Queens without a thought to his own safety, without knowing how to prevent the strain of doing so from pressing down on his shoulders as if he was bearing the wait of the world on them.

“I don’t want you to follow the same path as me, being a hero doesn’t mean sacrificing everything you have and are for others, it means acting for the people and making sure that you’re fit enough to do so – you cant be there for the little guy if you’re struggling and crawling along, barely able to be there for yourself.”

Tony let out a ragged sigh, he didn’t want to lose it completely in front of the kid, or rather, he didn’t want to lose it any more than he already had, but he’d needed to say that.

“Alright,” Tony said, his knees cracking as he stood, “that’s enough of that for now, I’m going to find out where the others have all gone and then I want to see how that ended, alright?”

Peter didn’t move, but then Tony hadn’t expected him to.

Tony caught up to the others in the kitchen, they were sitting silently around the island while eating sandwiches that someone must have made.

“Here,” Pepper said with a gentle smile in his direction, “I saved you one.”

“Thanks,” Tony muttered, pulling up a stool beside her and biting into the food, despite not actually feeling hungry, his thoughts were too fixated on the unconscious boy on his sofa.

“You alright?”

“I’m…” what was he? He shrugged, “I just want to get the kid back to normal. I kinda miss his smartass comments.”

“You’re not the only one,” May said with a watery smile, “I miss lecturing him and picking up his socks and listening to him complain that burning food is a method of poisoning.”

“I feel like you’ll have plenty to lecture him on soon enough,” Happy interjected, “I feel like we’re barely scraping the tip of the iceberg with all the dumb stuff that kid does.”

“He’s going to be grounded for years,” May murmured, “maybe he’ll be lucky and get out before he’s thirty, but I wouldn’t bet on it.”

“Is it really fair to punish him for things that happened in the past?” Steve asked.

“What? You think I should punish him for things he may do in the future instead?” May asked, arching a brow at the Captain, “no way, consequences for his past actions mean that he will learn not to repeat them.”

“I think he’s suffered enough, judging by the stuff he’s been through,” Clint agreed with Steve, “surely you can let this slide?”

“I don’t know how you discipline your children, but I like to sit Peter down and have a serious conversation about everything that went down, at the end of that I decide whether he deserves to be grounded or lose access to his computer – other than schoolwork – for a short time,” May responded coolly, “so if you don’t mind, that will be between me and Peter after we have our chat.”

Tony had never seen Clint or Steve back down so quickly, but they quickly nodded at May and exchanged wide eyed glances. Not for the first time, Tony wondered what was possibly going through their minds.

“Anyways,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes at her teammates, “moving on from things that are none of our business, what happens now?”

“Now?” Tony asked, noticing that everyone was looking to him for answers, “I want to know what happens next from Peter’s perspective, because I know how it ends but the middle is a bit hazy.”

“This must be difficult for him,” Bruce said, “he doesn’t seem like the type who would want his private business displayed to everyone.”

“He’s not,” May said, “and I’m sure this will put him off trying to develop new technology in the short term.”

“You don’t think it’ll put him off forever?”

“Absolutely not,” May said with a laugh, “my kid cares more about science and helping people than his own safety.”

“Alright,” Tony said, standing, “I can eat this through there, and leaving him on his own gives me anxiety, so let’s head back.”

Tony wasn’t surprised by the wave of relief that crashed over him as he saw Peter lying exactly how he’d left him, he was beyond being surprised by that kind of thing – it was no secret that the kid meant the world to him now.

“Alright, Kiddo,” Tony said, lowering himself onto the thick, plush carpet in front of the sofa Peter was lying on, “let’s see what happened next.”

The TV screen flashed a myriad of colours before settling on a painfully familiar picture.

**Peter was standing on top of the rubble staring up at The Vulture who was perched on a billboard.**

“Straight back into it,” Tony sighed, “well, I asked for this, I can’t complain too much.”

**Peter took a moment to catch his breath before looking up at Toomes who had moved to take off, so Peter shot two webs at the billboard and used them to slingshot himself upwards, immediately scaling the board itself before launching himself into the air and shooting another web at the mechanics that were attached to his enemy’s back.**

“You have to hand it to kid, he really knows how to think fast,” Steve commented.

“Sometimes I wish he didn’t,” May murmured, “probably would save me so many grey hairs.” 

**He had to hold on for dear life as he was hauled into the air at an alarming speed. **

“This kid has some serious balls,” Clint commented, “I would be shitting myself in his situation.”

“That’s why you’d never be in his situation,” Natasha commented, rolling her eyes.

“My biggest fear would be the web snapping,” Bruce said.

“That wouldn’t happen,” Tony was quick to defend the kid, “Peter’s science is flawless, his webs have an off the scale tensile strength.”

**“Got a visual on the plane, but I’m feeling a little resistance,” Toomes said into his comms. **

“Oh really, wonder what that could be?” Rhodey muttered.

** _“It’s probably just drag on the new turbines,” _ ** **his partner said in reply. **

“These men are seriously stupid,” Steve commented, “why wouldn’t he look to see if there’s an issue?”

“Because,” Tony was forced to clear his throat as his voice broke, “because he thinks Peter is dead.”

“It doesn’t even register in his head that a child could have escaped that,” Pepper agreed, “he knew that it would have been a fatal blow to anyone normal, we just have to be thankful that he didn’t realise how not-normal Peter is.”

“That man has a daughter,” May said, shaking her head to herself, “and he was so ready to murder someone else’s child.”

“I wouldn’t try to figure out the mind of a person like that,” Happy grunted, looking as though he was trying to comfort her – Tony really would have to keep an eye on those two. 

**Meanwhile Peter was being thrown from side to side dramatically as he cried out in fear and held on for dear life.**

“I really don’t understand how he didn’t notice that,” Bruce muttered, shaking his head is awed confusion.

** “Woah!” Peter shouted as the lights of the city disappeared from view, as he was carried higher than the clouds as Toomes followed the Stark Industries plane higher into the sky. **

“Quick question: how the fuck does he still go out as Spider-Man?” Tony asked, “like seriously? How is he not terrified of heights?”

“He is,” May said, “but he wants to help people more than he wants to be safe.”

“Stupid, self-sacrificial idiot,” Tony muttered.

“He reminds me of someone I know,” Pepper said pointedly, and Tony wished she meant someone other than him, because he couldn’t bear the thought of Peter following in his steps.

The kid was better than him.

** _“Look out for the cloaking cameras, stay in the blind spots,” _ ** **the man on the other side of the comms said as Toomes approached the plane. **

Happy groaned quietly, he had been celebrating a successful take off and move, he’d had no idea that the flight was doomed from the off.

**The Vulture reached the underside of the plane and latched on, using sharp tools to carve into the plane so he could climb towards the front. Peter was slammed into the underside of the plane a few times until his grip on his webs began to slip. **

Tony sighed and tried his best to hide a wince every time the kid’s body thudded against his plane, of course this wouldn’t be sunshine and roses for Peter, there was no way he could expect it to be, after all – he’d seen the wreckage on the beach front.

**“Oh my God! Oh my God!” he shouted as he tried his best to find a purchase on the plane that would prevent him from falling through the air to his certain death. **

“Come on, Peter,” May muttered, her voice tense.

“He really doesn’t catch a break, does he?” Natasha asked.

“He has Parker luck,” May said, “it’s a curse.”

“That can’t be a real thing,” Rhodey said, “it’s impossible.”

“I used to say the same thing,” Tony admitted, “after all, I’m a man of science, but even I’ve had to admit that the Parker curse of bad luck is a real thing.”

“Never thought I’d see you admit you were wrong about something,” Steve muttered.

“Is that a dig?” Tony’s eyes narrowed.

“Not at all,” Steve was quick to defend, “just an observation.”

**“This better work, Mason,” Toomes said, naming his accomplice. **

** _“Trust me, boss, even one of those boxes and we are set for life,”_ ** ** Mason said. **

**“Yeah,” Toomes agreed as he placed the purple cubes on the bottom of the plane and granted himself undetected entry into the aircraft. **

“I really need to figure out how he created those,” Tony muttered, “I wonder if he’d tell me.”

“Of course he won’t,” Rhodey said, “you put him in prison, I don’t think he’ll want to help you with anything.”

“You put him in prison?” Bruce asked in confusion.

“He stole my plane, of course I did,” Tony said, leaving out the part where he made sure the man went into the highest security prison available with no chance of parole or seeing the light of day ever again.

Toomes had hurt his kid, there was going to be no mercy.

**Peter tried to crawl forward but was dislodged by the force of the air working against him, “hey! Ah!” he shouted before managing to get a grip once more. **

“Parker luck,” May whispered to herself, shaking her head a little.

** _“You have thirty seconds to get to the cockpit and override their security,” _ ** **Mason told Toomes.**

**Peter groaned from the strain in his muscles as he crept forwards, finally making it to the wingsuit that Toomes had left stuck to the underside of the plane. **

“And this is the kid who’s failing Gym,” May said with a snort.

“I take it you’re not mad about that?” Tony asked with a laugh.

“Nah, he never was the physical type, not with his asthma, and now I know he has a façade to maintain.”

“He does a pretty good job at it too,” Pepper said, “I remember the first time I saw him; I just couldn’t picture him as Spider-Man.”

“He’s certainly got the nerdy teenager look down to a fine art,” Bruce said, looking at the scrawny teen on the sofa, “all he needs is some thick rimmed glasses.”

“He used to have those,” May said with a fond smile as she remembered, “the bite fixed his eyesight, and for a while he managed to convince me that he was wearing contacts, I didn’t even realise that I hadn’t taken him in for a recent optometrist appointment.”

** _“Cloning transponder signal and launching decoy drone.”_ **

**Despite his super-hearing picking up on Mason’s intentions, Peter was still stunned when the small winged _thing_ escaped from the wingsuit and hovered in the air before him for a moment, before it made it’s way in the direction Peter was sure the plane was meant to go. **

Happy let his head hang, how could he have been so stupid? He should have known that things would happen to hinder the success of this mission, he should have prepared for this, he should have done something, anything.

“It wasn’t your fault,” May said, quietly enough that Happy was the only one who heard her whispered words, “it was Toomes and his lackeys.”

**Peter then took advantage of Toomes’ preoccupation to try and pry the wingsuit from it’s place on the aircraft, he strained and put all of his strength into trying to budge it but seemed to be relatively unsuccessful. **

“What the hell is that thing sticking on with?” Natasha wondered.

“Something inhuman,” Rhodey muttered, knowing from talking to his best friend that the criminal had made his wingsuit out of Chitauri technology.

**Peter’s ministrations and attempts to dislodge the wings disrupted the purple cubes and air started whistling its way into the plane. An alarm started to blare, ringing out a warning for Toomes who was in the plane. **

“Oh, naturally,” Pepper sighed, “why shouldn’t he realise what Peter is up to?”

“This is going to be a long reel of reasons Peter’s luck sucks,” Tony said with a bone-weary groan, he was used to Peter’s rubbish luck now.

**Apparently, his ministrations had caught The Vulture’s attention as all of a sudden the wings came to life and his eyes were briefly met by those cold, uncaring ones. Peter jumped into action and crawled up the side of the plane, he couldn’t be thrown off, not from that height.**

“Shit,” Natasha muttered, letting her emotions show briefly.

“He just can’t catch a break,” Clint said.

**“Just a typical homecoming, on the outside of an invisible jet,” he panted out to himself as he tried to suppress the panic that was making his fingers go numb, “fighting my girlfriend’s dad.”**

“It’s a bit on the nose to call her your girlfriend, Underoos,” Tony said with a short bark of laughter, “she went on one date with you and you ditched her halfway through.”

“Hey, he probably thinks he’s going to die,” Clint said, “let the kid live for a night.”

“He didn’t die,” Tony said through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, but he didn’t know how it was going to end up, did he?”

“Clint,” Natasha warned, “enough.”

**Toomes flew towards him, his wing carving into the plane – ready to slice Peter in half. He scrambled out of the way at the last minute and tried to ignore the way the panels flitted through colours in a broken haze as they were causing his senses to go haywire. **

**“Oh! Oh! Ah!” Thinking quickly, he shot a web at The Vulture and another at the plane. **

“Come on, Kiddo,” Tony muttered, unable to help himself as he fought the urge to bite his nails.

“It’s no wonder he’s so scared of flying now,” May murmured, “I offered to take him on holiday and he requested I save the money instead, I knew he was afraid, I just didn’t realise how rational that fear was.”

“Do you want me to arrange someone for him to talk to about it all?” Tony asked.

“Not unless he asks,” May said, knowing her nephew well enough to know that he wouldn’t accept help unless he was the one to ask for it. 

**The force pulled the panel his web was attached to off the side of the plane, Peter panicked and shot a web at one of the engines to pull himself back towards the plane.**

“Please tell me he’s not flying towards that engine,” May pleaded, barely able to look at the screen.

“Uh, sorry, May,” Pepper said gently, “but I think he’s flying towards that engine.”

“I thought so,” May sighed, “he just can’t catch a break at all.”

**He was flying towards the whirring engine. With a few carefully placed shots he managed to stop the rotating blades from turning and he was able to safely wedge himself into the safe gap in the engine.**

**“Phew,” he muttered, “I can’t believe that worked.”**

“I can,” Tony said with a grin that Peter couldn’t see, “I’ve looked at that stuff under a microscope and he’s talked me through the chemical formula he used to create it – honestly, I think he should be looking at expanding his uses and putting it out into the world.”

“Really?” Clint asked, looking curious.

“Yeah, the kid has a future, he’s going to go far,” Tony said with certainty.

“Me and Tony have already discussed it all, but if he choses he has a place here at Stark Industries,” Pepper said.

“Do you think he will?” Natasha asked, looking at the kid as though she couldn’t picture him in such a job.

“Eventually,” May said, “but knowing him, he’ll go to college first and make sure he has all the qualifications behind him so that he belongs in the position, he’s not a fan of being given things without earning them.”

“He’s proud,” Steve noted.

“Sometimes to a fault,” May agreed, giving the super soldier a hesitant smile.

**The relief didn’t last long as the engine was pulled from its place on the plane’s wing, thankfully Peter’s webs were still connecting it to the plane, so he was able to return to safety with only a scream of fear but no injuries. **

“Come on, Kiddo,” Tony whispered too quietly for anyone other than Peter to hear, although he wasn’t ashamed of his affections, so he gently reached up and ran a comforting hand through Peter’s curls, ignoring the ‘secret’ smiles that Pepper and May exchanged.

**Toomes no longer seemed to care about destroying the crashing plane, his wings ripped into the metal and tore long gouges into it as he made his way towards Peter, who was scrambling away for his life. They were rapidly losing height. **

“He didn’t tell me about this,” May said, “I mean, I didn’t know that he was Spider-Man at this point, but after he admitted everything, he was very vague about everything that was going on.”

“I mean, wouldn’t you be?” Rhodey asked, “this doesn’t seem like something that anyone would want to relive.”

**Peter could see the lights of the city rapidly approaching.**

** _“Chief they’re losing altitude, get out of there,” _ ** **Mason said through Toomes’ comms. **

**“I’m not going home empty handed,” Toomes said as he started using his wings to dig his way into the plane.**

“Oh, that’s not going to end well,” Clint muttered, “greed always fucks people over.”

“That’s a lesson he’s going to need to learn himself it seems,” Natasha said with a terrifying smirk.

**The plane was shooting down towards the city, smoke billowing after it as Peter’s body was slammed into it from the forces that were working against him. **

**“Oh my God!” **

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Tony said, wondering if his face looked as pale as he felt in that moment. He was genuinely wondering whether a good, strong breeze would be able to knock him down.

**As if acting purely on instinct he shot a web at the wing of the plane and pulled with all of his strength. Luckily, the plane started to turn, and Peter pretended he couldn’t hear the shocked screams of the people on the streets who were close enough for him to see.**

“If he hadn’t pulled that wing…” Happy let the sentence trail off.

“Those people would have died,” Tony finished, he didn’t believe in hiding from the truth, no matter how ugly it was.

“I remember the scene we found on the beach, the wreckage… I can’t even begin to imagine how much worse that would have been,” Happy mumbled.

** _“Get out of there! What are you doing?” _ **

**“Please turn! Please turn!” Peter begged as the plane did as he hoped. **

“It’s heading towards the fairground instead,” Bruce observed.

“Yeah, it kinda lands there,” Happy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Lands?”

“Crashes.”

**His body was slammed against the wing as the plane soared towards the fairground of Coney Island. They were going down, and Peter had successfully steered the plane away from all of the building filled with people, but he wasn’t wholly able to avoid damage as the plane’s wing ended up going through one of the towering amusement park rides.**

“Wasn’t that the Parachute Jump?” Natasha asked.

“You’ve been to Coney Island?” Steve asked, looking surprised.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I have?”

“That was the moment I realised something was wrong,” Happy said with a sigh, “I was putting my feet up and celebrating my success, I should have known better.”

**Peter braced himself for impact, he had never really been sure how to do that, and as the plane hit the ground and his body was tossed against the wing while sparks and debris flew back to hit him in the face. **

“Oh, ow,” Rhodey muttered, wincing in sympathy.

“That’s all you have to say?” Clint asked with raised brows.

“I fell through the sky too,” Rhodey deadpanned, “in Germany, I’m allowed to be blunt.”

**Peter was forced to release his grip on the wing and was sent tumbling backwards, rolling through the gouges that were carved into the sand by the giant plane. Sparks burned at his exposed skin and singed his suit. **

“He doesn’t look like he’s in good shape,” Steve said in concern, “I would be tapping him out at this point.”

“He’s alone with no back up,” Tony said, “he doesn’t have anyone to bench him, and he’s not going to look great considering he was in a plane crash.” 

“Point,” Steve conceded, “but still, this is what concerns me about the heroes that work alone.”

“I get that,” May said, “but I think all Peter would take away from this conversation is that you called him a hero.”

Judging by the small smile on the boy’s face, his aunt was absolutely right.

**He struggled into a sitting position, ripping his mask off once more.**

“Why did he bother to put that back on?” Clint wondered.

“I don’t know,” Bruce said, “but it’s probably for the best he did, I mean he wouldn’t be able to see without his goggles.”

**He fell back against his elbow, panting and groaning to himself as his face twisted with pain. Somehow, he managed to push himself back up to his feet, still clutching his mask as he staggered about on the spot looking disorientated. **

“Did he hit his head?” May asked looking concerned.

“I mean, I didn’t see for sure, but judging by the blood on it and the way the plane went down, it wouldn’t surprise me,” Bruce said.

**He looked over the burning crates through the smoke and flames, searching for his enemy. He wasn’t given much time to worry about that though as a familiar figure appeared before him. He was hazy from the smoke emanating from the burning wreckage, but Peter was never going to forget the green laser eyes that pierced through the horror and seemed to fixate on Peter with a sense of anger that he would have never expected from something so artificial. **

“Is it nearly over?” Tony wondered aloud, “I don’t want to watch him suffer any longer.”

“May as well disconnect him now,” Rhodey muttered, “this kid’s life appears to be mostly suffering.”

“He’s happy too,” May said as though the pain Peter had been through was a direct reflection on her parenting, which it wasn’t – Peter had just been unfortunate in life. 

**And just like that Peter was thrown back onto the sand as The Vulture flew into him. Sharp wings cut into him as he was pushed back.**

“That’s got to hurt,” Natasha muttered, which was unusual for her, she didn’t often comment on the pain others were going through, preferring to assume it was minimal enough for them to handle themselves. 

**The Vulture crashed after sending Peter into the sand again and the wingsuit began to malfunction, no longer being able to withstand the trauma it had been through. Peter didn’t want to get up again, he didn’t think he could do it. His body hurt, he was a child, everything was burning around him, and he didn’t know how to cope with all of this. **

A steely silence spread through the room as they were forced to witness the child continuously get knocked down and relentlessly continue to stand up again afterwards. He seemed to be determined to continue to fight the fight that wasn’t his to.

**“Hey, Pedro,” The Vulture said his wings angrily flaring into action once more, as he forced himself back up onto his feet, his wings sparking and making concerning noises. **

“Come on, man, give my kid a damn break,” May growled, actually sounding threatening.

**Peter saw the blow coming this time and managed to throw himself onto the ground, tucking into a roll to avoid the blow that would have otherwise been sure to hit him. He shot a web at his enemy but wasn’t able to use it to gain any advantage as The Vulture decided to land on his chest. **

“That’s got to be heavy, that’s a full-grown man and a metal suit on his chest,” Bruce commented, “how did he survive this?”

**Metal talons pierced through his suit, digging their way into his flesh and he _screamed. _Cold, green eyes met his – uncaring – and a metal coated fist was pulled back and then thrown forward, colliding with Peter’s face. Multiple times. **

Rage flowed through Tony’s veins and he fought the urge to storm out of the room in order to travel to the prison and pay off a guard to have ten minutes unsupervised with the bastard.

He couldn’t do that though, he had to stay, he couldn’t leave Peter to go through all of this without his support. He was going to be there for the kid no matter how badly he wished he could murder he man who had hurt the child.

**The Vulture flew upwards, his talons dragging Peter’s body into the air before dropping him, Peter shot a web at his heel and managed to catch himself before fully colliding with the ground, as it was his hip brushed against a sharp shard of metal. He launched himself up and felt his bones grind as he flipped in the air to face Liz’s father.**

**Peter was barely able to concentrate on what was going on, amongst the smoke, sparks, and pain of soaring through the air, he had no idea what was happening until he was thrown face forward into the sand once more.**

**He wasn’t even given a chance to get up himself as he felt the sharp burning agony of the metal digging into his back, carving into his muscles, and he was lifted once more before being slammed into the ground. And then again. **

Silence.

Thick, painful silence hung in the air.

No one seemed ready to say anything, to bravely acknowledge the painful truth that this traumatic ordeal was something that Peter had gone through.

**Peter rolled onto his back, he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes and see death approach. He was tired and in pain and he couldn’t handle being slammed into the ground anymore. The Vulture had a different idea anyway, he pierced the hood of Peter’s makeshift suit and lifted him into the air by it.**

**His hoodie cut off his air supply, but Peter couldn’t bring himself to care, he dangled there helplessly while the pain became all he could feel. It was the only thing he could focus on**

**“Bingo,” Toomes said and the pressure on Peter’s throat disappeared as he was dropped to the ground.**

“His greed strikes again,” Steve muttered.

“Thank God,” Bruce said, “if it weren’t for his greed, Peter would have been a goner. He was properly cutting off his air supply there.”

**With sand on his face and in his mouth, he was forced to lift his head and watch as Toomes tried to fly off with a crate. His wings were making a bizarre sound.**

“They’re going to blow,” Clint said.

“Without a doubt,” Tony agreed.

**“Your wingsuit!” Peter gasped out. “Your wingsuit’s gonna explode.”**

“Why warn him?” Natasha scoffed.

“It’s Peter,” May said with a fond, yet pained, smile, “he will sacrifice himself to save others, even if they’re trying to hurt him.”

**Peter raised his arm, a strangled noise of pain escaping his throat as he did so, and he shot a web at The Vulture. The movement was too much, but he had no choice but to power through as he was dragged by the web after the older man.**

**Peter dug his heels in, trying to hold him in place.**

**“Time to go home, Pete.” The Vulture said, looking entirely too happy for a man who had just been in a plane crash.**

**“I’m trying to save you.” Peter shouted.**

“He doesn’t deserve it,” Tony said bitterly.

“That won’t stop him, and you know it,” Pepper said shaking her head.

**The Vulture didn’t care. He used his wing to cut the web that was holding him, and Peter could do nothing but fall back and watch as smoke billowed from the wings and the sparks worsened until all of a sudden they seemed to give up. He watched as Liz’s dad and his crate of loot fell from the sky and flames billowed from where he landed.**

**“No,” he gasped, “no!”**

“He’s going to try and save him,” May predicted.

“He doesn’t deserve to be saved,” Tony snarled, “I wish he would have burned in the flames on that beach.”

“Tony, please,” Pepper said meaningfully as she glanced at Peter who had a small frown on his face, Tony ran a hand through the curls once more, “sorry, Underoos, I just hate seeing him do this to you.”

**Flames singed him and the air was hot and heavy as he ran through the deadly fire towards the prone figure lying beneath a mess of warped metal. Without thinking he reached out to move the metal, only for it to burn his hands, “ah!” **

“Go under, Peter,” Tony whispered, “it’ll be cooler.”

**Peter forced his burned hands through the sand and lifted the metal from a cooler place. The sand rubbed against his tender hands and he couldn’t stop a scream from escaping.**

**He carried the man who had tried to kill him out from the flames and sat him against the box he had tried to steal. With a few carefully placed webs he tied his wrists and ankles. Then peter set about collecting all the salvageable crates and he stacked them around the criminal, adding a few more webs into the mix to ensure that he wouldn’t be able to wriggle away or attempt an escape. **

“He really is good,” Steve murmured, “I know it was obvious from everything we’ve seen so far but this is just… this kid has been beat up and tortured by that man and he still saved his life and rather than getting revenge and hurting him in return, he just tied him up and left him for the authorities.”

“He’s a great kid,” Tony said.

“As much as he irritates me with his inane chatter, I have to admit, the kid is the best one out there,” Happy agreed.

**And then after stealing a piece of paper and a pen from one of the stalls in the amusement park, Peter scrawled out a note:**

**FOUND**

**FLYING VULTURE GUY**

**SPIDER-MAN **

**P.S. SORRY ABOUT YOUR PLANE**

“Not your fault, Kiddo,” Tony whispered, “it would never have been your fault.”

**He stuck it to the webs by The Vulture’s head and walked away. He needed to go somewhere where he was out of the way, but close enough that he could make sure the right people found the wreckage. Once he made it up there, he felt the adrenaline slip away and suddenly all he could feel was pain. It was everywhere and it was unrelenting. He needed to make sure that Tony Stark’s team found the wreckage, but his vision was starting to blur and darken around the edges.**

The screen faded to black as Peter passed out.

Happy’s rage was palpable, “he was there the whole time?”

“I can’t…” Tony muttered.

“I was worried,” Happy shouted, “I looked everywhere, I called him, I left messages, I was freaking out and he was _there.” _

“We didn’t look on up,” Tony said in a pained whisper, “we should have just looked up.”

“Even if you had,” May said, “he wouldn’t have accepted your help.”

“But he was seriously injured,” Steve said, “_life-threateningly _injured.”

“All the more reason why his pride would get in his way,” May said, “my nephew is a stubborn little thing, you have no idea the lengths he would go to, to appear independent.”

“Even when hurt?”

“Especially when hurt.”

“We’ll be talking about that, Underoos,” Tony warned the teen who merely groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with updates and your wonderfully kind reviews and kudos! You guys really mean the world to me, so this is dedicated to you all! 
> 
> If you have any scenes you'd like to see (from the movies or an OG one you'd like me to try) let me know! Either in a comment or on tumblr @[ephemeralstark](https://ephemeralstark.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also!! Because I suck and I can't get over telling people!!! My girlfriend proposed and is now my fiancee! I'm so happy and lucky to have her in my life and I can't wait to call her my wife! <3333 
> 
> I love and appreciate you all, thank you for your time and love <3 now I gotta sleep bc I have work in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and if you're keen for more. I am not american so I tried my hardest to write as one please dont murder me for any british spellings of things or terms thank
> 
> come find me on tumblr [@ephemeralstark](https://ephemeralstark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
